Yugioh GX:Silent Dueling
by Civil Kenears
Summary: My first fiction. Re-editting the chapters. A runaway teenager, a man with and amnesia, a japanese reincarnate and a half breed enrolls in Duel Academy. What awaits them? Some OCs x Duel Spirits.
1. Prologue

Hello to you readers. For those who are new to my fiction, this will be my first and foremost fiction ever posted. Those who have already read this, please accept my apologies if I offended your patiences. I am very sorry for two things: one, for re-editing my fictions frequently and two for not writing in a long time. As matters said, I am a beginner in English and I still need to practice more on it... anyway, I tried by best. Now then, here's the re-editted. Please review and tell me of my grammars, I'm still a student. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

Ten years ago…

"NNGH!"

The sound was created by a boy after being strike by a strong impact. He fell over and landed on the ground hardly after the impact and covering his swelling cheeks. The boy was biting his teeth and was cursing the person slapping him. An elderly man who reached his forties. Moreover, they share the same appearance-his father.

"ENOUGH! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK TO ME!" roared the older man as he kicked the boy. The boy covered himself as he braced for the oncoming impacts.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I!" the boy roared at the top of his voice. He quickly dodged the next by rolling over and quickly searched his deck for a card. "SPELL CARD, **MAGICAL BLAST**!" the boy roared in returns as he reveals the card. The next moment, a violet and magenta sphere of flame form in his hands. He threw it straight at his father. He was caught unprepared and took the blow fully on the forehead. He was knocked out.

The boy stood up unstably and he tears from the living room, up the stairs and into a room.

The boy was around 5 years old and slight bruises around his back was visible the time he took off his gray Tank and slip in a gray T. He snatch the black color bag which seemed packed up and he dashes out of his room again with a tear lining down his cheeks and he made a mad charge at the door and the next moment, he was out in the night, dark, quiet streets, his bag hanging on his back, his deck holstered around his waist and he thundered into the darker streets.

The boy thundered and he was several streets away before he collapsed onto a metal fence in front of a basket ball court. The boy was tired and he had been thundering for several streets already. He struggled to stand up and he continues marching away.

"Guess this is when my vacations ought to end..." the boy sighed as he was forced to cover his eyes. It had already been hours he had realized that he was alone in the streets. Moreover, he neither had a goal nor a destination to go to. However, he could only continue aimlessly.

It was he collapsed and passed out as he grew too tired. Then...

There was an odd feeling around him. 'It' was week, but he could tell that 'it' was there.

"..."

"What?" the boy heard a silent breath exhaled from his back. The boy stood up and he turned around, despite he cannot see anything, just in case.

"…"

"Whose there? C'mout!" the boy kept turning to find it but still, nothing. He was positive that there was something or someone was looking at him.

"…"

The boy became increasingly annoying as the certain someone was still not showing itself. The boy bit his teeth and his eyes became increasingly vicious compare to the time how his father slapped him and he screamed viciously.

The next moment, there was a light above him. Shining brilliantly as it blinds him. A figure's face was forming blurly above him. The face of a young girl, she was no older than the boy as she looks young, probably around his age.

"You woke up?" she asked with a little concern in her tune.

The boy turned to face her and he seems to have relaxed a bit. "This… is…"

"I found you collapsed in front of my house so I brought you in" she explained the situation. "You owe me a big favour you know." The girl then picked up a deck lying on the table beside the bed. "You're a duelist are you? You took great care of your cards do you?"

"…Yeah, they're my best" the boy said in relieves.

"What is your name? I'm Katie Minas" she introduced

"…" the boy doesn't feel like telling her his real name and thus he thought of one.

**KI…**

Yes… he had no more with 'that man'. So there is no need for him to bear 'that name' anymore. Ki… yes, Ki is his name from now on.

**End Prologue**

Here's the re-edited, please people, do review and tell me of my performance. The next Chapter, we introduce first of the four main characters - Ki which is **Chapter 1: Welcome to 'Dreamland'.**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to 'Dreamland'

Please people please, don't be too hard on me, I'm a Malaysian and an ordinary 18 year old student. Yes I understand if my grammar suck, but I'm still a beginner to english! After all, most of us Malaysians aren't any better. Anyway, here's the redo part of Chapter 1.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to 'Dreamland'**

Ki, is the name of the boy who call himself and Ki is a runaway boy. He escaped his life from a violent father who treated him as if he was as lowly as a scapegoat. Ever since he lost his mother, Ki gained an ability to turn holographic solid visions into realistic solid visions. A person with these abilities are known as psychic duelist which are extremely rare in numbers. They are like out-casts of this world. Ki is a duelist and he is now in his early fifteens. In his ten dreadful years, Ki make friends and even loses some… but in these ten years he had matured in terms of skills, psychology and physically. He uses a spell caster deck, like no others. The deck of cards were all that is left from his mother…

Present day,...

In a small narrow room occupied only a bed, a table, a small headlight and a black bag, a young man was waking up from his sleeps as the alarm clock with the shape of a Time Magician was ringing loudly into his ears.

He sat up, deactivates it, stretched and gets off the bed and changes.

He slipped his hands into his gray jacket sleeves and fix his sleepy hair with his hands and he picks his bag up.

The young man had light brown hair with several side burns runs down covering his cheeks partly; the young man had tanned skin and jet black eyes. He had a deck above his waistline, largely hidden below the rim of his jacket and a Cheap Duel Disk attached to his left arm. The young man had several scars runs down behind his back, there was a huge gash along with it. To most people, it was a mark off horror but to him, it was a proud souvenir.

Ki exits the room and into the living room where he meets the young woman who allows Ki to accommodate in her house (which is an inn now)-Katie Minas, was there sweeping the floor.

Katie had a bright bluish shoulder length hair; she had pale skin and blue eyes like her short bright azure hair. Katie had on a white one piece as a casual wear. An apron was donned as well. Ki could smell the usual scent of cool mints. She resembles his sister.

"You're awake? Sleepyhead?" Is what she threw at Ki who just woke up. Across the hallway was the mess hall. The tenants were gathered around talking about their courier while eating. Clair, as always had on her cap which covers her head. Nimbus, is as studious as he always is. His pet orange furred cat which had a green ribbon around its neck yawned in his laps. Innes remained as pale and as ladylike as she used to be. "Everyone! Ki is about to leave now, any wishes?"

"Ah, Ki! Keep your cool alright? Also good luck in your exam!" wished the short woman with a cap.

Innes, the pale lady turned her and gave a gentle smile. She is the silent type to begin with, but most of her words could be understandable through her actions and expressions. Ki simply assumed that as, "Good luck."

Nimbus, the studious man remained focused to the book as if his entire life depends on it. His cat could only purr while wagging its tail affectionately at its master. Sometimes it makes Ki wonders, how is it able to put up to a guy like him.

Ki waved to the others and turned back to the landlord. "I guess I'll be going now!" he said. "By the way… do give Yuri my regards." he reminded as he turned to the upper floors. "It's been ages…"

"Indeed it has…" said the landlord. "Anyway Ki," Katie fixed the messy look on Ki and after that, she looked at him in every corner. "Got your cards?" Ki raised the rim of his jacket revealing his deck, "Your disk?" Ki raised the Cheap Duel Disk. "Provisions and equipments?" Ki taped his bag. "Good," Katie patted him on the forehead. It was hard to believe that someone about two years younger than him could manage an inn like this. Still, with a farewell hug, he sprinted off to the streets.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were casually moving about. It was a beautiful, quiet morning. Ki sprinted in an impatiently to the main scene.

The clock struck at eight fifteen in the morning and Ki had arrived at a large building on the edge of Domino. The tower is called the Kaiba Corporation. He looked up to the peak of the tower and he smiled as he murmured "Guess this is where my 'story' begins."

Ki gave his name to the registration ladies behind the counter and "Ki!" is the name he gave to them as his registration name. They sweat dropped for his weird name and one of them stood up and said to Ki, "Alright please follow me into the exam hall."

Inside the building, several duelists applying for the academy each faced off against a proctor with different decks and strategies. The dueling field was as large as two combined football fields and there were nine fields, three times three and surrounding them were about hundreds or thousands of seats.

"Interesting site." Said Ki impressed.

"Yes but you are to take the written exams first," the lady replied, which Ki did not bother much nor without any hesitations, "this way please." Ki followed her.

A short while later, Ki returned to the arena, ready to duel. Back during the written exam:

Flashback

"Alright, here's your exam paper," the lady said handing Ki his exam paper. "You have half an hour to finish, so-" the lady's word was cut short as Ki held up his paper, "Finish!" With this, the lady gasped in surprised and froze in position as she heard so. "Holy! Less than a minute and all questions-correct!"

"Yeah, got a prob?"

"Uh, no. Mister uh…"

"Ki"

"Right, Mr. Ki, you may proceed into the arena." The lady said merely with a little sheepish in her tune and off Ki goes.

End Flashback

"Hmph! Those written exams were just pushovers… guess this is where the true fun begins." Ki said as he then sat on an unoccupied chair and watches some of the duelists duel down at the arena. One of the duels catches his eye:

The teenager had magenta hair, aquamarine blue eyes and wearing a black uniform and his proctor. He had the remaining 1000 Life Points left with only a **Red Eyes Black Dragon** (Level 7/Dark/Dragon/Normal/2400/2000) on his side of the field. The proctor had 2500 Life Points and three face down cards along with a **Summoned Skull** (Level 6/Dark/Fiend/Normal2500/1200). "My draw!" the duelist said as he drew. He nodded and "I play the spell card known as **Heavy Storm** to destroy every spell and trap card on the field!" A large whirl wind which destroys the three face downs on the proctor's field which leaves only** Summoned Skull **onhis field, "Sweet, now I play **Brain Control**, By paying a ton of 800-" the teenager has 200 LP left, "-I gain control of your **Summoned Skull**, so say farewell cause it's game over!" The two monsters attack with a combined of lightning and fire and instantly decreased the proctor's Life Points to zero. The teenager sighs in relief and he walked away.

"Interesting, a dragon deck user," said Ki as he watched and Ki seem to have a sixth sense of knowing what kind of deck a duelist owned after seeing the first monster. "Imagine he has Kaiba's **Blue Eyes White Dragon**."

"And I hope so too," replied a voice behind Ki. Ki turns to find the teenager from the duel he watched, "Liner Positions, you?"

"Ki," is all he answered

"I-I see, pleasure to meet you!" he said raising his hand wanted to shake Ki's, but Ki just turn away back to the arenas. "Hm, not too friendly eh man." He said.

"Indeed," said Ki coldly, "how long will it take to-"

So long after and now finally, "Attention to applicant number 101: Ki, please report to arena 3." Ki heard his name being called. He stood and descends the stairs to begin his field exam.

"Alright, The Arcane King, Ki! Prepared to duel!" he bellowed.

**End Chapter 1**

That is how things go so far... any way like always, R&R and tell me how my grammar is doing. Till the next chapter, Chapter 2 Ki the Arcane King.


	3. Chapter 2 Ki the Arcane King

This is the remake of Chapter 2. As I re-read this chapter, I realized several mistakes in it. Those who were offended, I'm very sorry. But I hope the remake will repent it. Again, sorry, and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Arcane King, Ki**

Ki descends the stairs to the arena where he will be facing his opponent. Ki stood in front of the proctor who had jet black short hair, wearing a pair of black sun glasses over his eyes. He glared at Ki who stood in front of him and spoke in a deep, cold voice, "Attendant number 101, Ki, are you ready?" He asked sliding his glasses from the end of his nose up to his eyes.

"…" Ki slide his deck into his duel disk and clenched his left arm to his chest, "Ready!"

"If you insisted fine," the proctor slid his deck into his duel disk as well.

"DUEL!" the two announce before drawing their cards as their Life Points rose to 4000. "You may take the lead first, applicant."

Ki - 4000

Proctor - 4000

"Fine, Draw Phrase!" Ki pulled his sixth card and turned to his hands, "I summon **Breaker the Magical Warrior **(1600/1000) in attack position, then I end this turn."

Up in the stands, Liner watched Ki up in the stands, impressed and interestedly said, "Spellcaster deck user."

"What do you think so far, Lucas?" a lavender haired girl asked an older teenager up in the stands.

The teenager who was called Lucas by the lavender haired girl just simply threw, a 'humph', "So… we have another spell caster user..."

"What do you expect? It's almost like a trend these days," said the girl in a sighing low tune.

Back to the duel, "I Draw!" The proctor announced as he drew his card, "I place a face downs, and then I activate the spell card known as **Heavy Storm**, with this I could destroy every spell and trap cards on the field!" Ki cover himself from the heavy wind. The strong storm destroys every face down cards including the proctor's own face down.

"That was reckless! Destroying… wait, that was **Statue of the Wicked**!" Said Ki as he saw two gold snakes were special summoned on the proctor's field.

The proctor giggles and explained, "You see applicant, **Statue of the Wicked **creates a **Wicked Token **(Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Token/1000/1000) when destroyed and the best thing is, I can sacrifice this token to bring out my **Satellite Cannon **(Level 5/Light/Machine/0/0)!" Ki slightly jumped as he turns up to the ceiling of the arena, glaring at the vast ceiling as he pretends to see the satellite. The large screen in the arena is revealing the satellite condition anyway. "I place a face down and call this a turn. Also, every time I end my turn, the satellite gains 1000 attack points."

At that remark, the satellite absorbed the solar rays and gained some portion of energy (**1000**/0)

Everyone who watched the duel bewilders as they had no idea of such monster, except for Lucas and the lavender haired girl.

"**Satellite Cannon**, gains 1000 attack points every time the controller ends their turn and cannot be destroyed by a Level 7 or weaker monster," said the magenta haired teenager. "That cannot happen to be a test deck!"

"I pity him." Said a gray haired boy whose eyes were thin and he had a wicked tune right below them. He was wearing a blue uniform. "Imagine him facing a Satellite; guess I'm gonna have fun seeing him taken down by the proc's own deck!" He added with a glee of enjoyment.

"Interesting…!" Ki said as he is changes his glare into a smirk. "Draw Phase-Standby…" Ki summons "**Hannibal Necromancer **(1400/1800) in attack mode!" Ki summons a blue coloured fiend looking monster. "I place two face downs and commence attack on your satellite with both my monster!" the two monsters on Ki's field teleported up to the outer space and they both attacks the Satellite causing the proctor to lose a total of 1300 Life Points.

Ki -4000

Proctor - 2700

"That will do! Oh, and in case you didn't realize, the calculations were a little off right?" as Ki had reminded, the proctor then realized that his life points were depleted by 300 even more. "Oh, don't worry, it's not a computer glitch! Anyway, the reason why it's like that is because of this here magical warrior!" Ki pointed at the red robed magician. "When he is summoned, he gains a spell counter, and for every one attached to him, he gains 300 attack points." As the magician swung his sword to the air, his real aura was unleashed (**1900**/1000).

"Figures… but do you seriously think you have destroyed my satellite?" the proctor said as he recovered from his flinches during the decrease of his Life Points. Ki just glare and replied, "I don't plan on destroying that biggie at all! Cause I have already known of its effect." The proctor paused and he just continues, "Well then in that case, let's move on." The proctor drew his card, "I play the magic of **Scapegoat**! With this card, I can special summon four **Sheep Tokens** (Level 1/Earth/Beast/0/0) to my field!" As the card was played, four sheep with different fur color appeared.

"Oh… five on the field… I'd say your next play would be **United We Stand**!" blurted Ki as he predicts the proctor's next move. By that remark, those who heard this through their duel were confuse. But nonetheless, their confusions were cleared when the proctor did exactly what Ki had predicted. He played United We Stand! The sheep began to transmit their supports to the satellite.

"United We Stand provides a boost of 800 attack points to the monster equipped with this card for every monster on my side of the field." As he mentioned this, the satellite grew with energy (**5000**/0).

"That used to be a combo my friend used before… so I understand how does they work out, your next move would be playing **Megamorph**! Which doubles the attack of one monster on the field if your life points are lower than mine, but vice versa if mine is more than yours." said Ki, "But that suck…" he threw a pathetic look as he referred to himself.

"If you know so, then I won't need to explain so!" the proctor plays the card Ki mentioned: Megamorph. Ki then stared at the screen with his lazy eyes. The satellite grew twice its size (**10000**/0).

The crowd were in awe, especially the gray haired teenager who is enjoying every moment out of it. Everyone knew that the new freshman would be defeated. But not to a certain person…

"…It's all over, right Lucas?" asked the lavender haired girl.

"Indeed," said Lucas as he turns to walk away and continue "That attendant won." With this, the lavender haired girl turned and watch him leaves, bewildering at what he said.

The proctor then declares his attack, except, it was intercepted. "Quick Spell Card activate, **Magical Dimension**!" Ki revealed. "With the activation of this card, I can tribute a monster on my field if there is a spell caster to bring out one from my hands!" Ki picked out a card, "I sacrifice Hannibal Necromancer to bring out the all so famous **Dark Magician Girl** (Level 6/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1700)!" Ki summons the blonde haired magician as it appeared charmingly onto the field.

"**HE WHAT-?**" the gray haired boy in blue gasped surprisingly.

"He has that ultimate rare card!" Liner gasped. Not just him, the entire audience were gasping as well. Even the lavender haired girl.

"Well, here is our celebrity! But here's more! Magical Dimension's second effect enables me to destroy a monster on the field!" at that remark, a coffin appeared and fired a green ray at the satellite, destroying it. The proctor gasped. "Well, anything else?"

The proctor glared at the famous monster and ended his turn as he had no more trick to play.

"Right then, here we go!" Ki pulled his next card. He reveals it. "Ho… looks like my deck wanted to show off for a reason or two." he commented, "Can't be helped eh?" he sighed while grinning at the air. "Alright here comes the big one! I play the spell known as the **Sage Stone**; with this card, I can special summon a special monster in my deck or hands when I have Dark Magician Girl on my field! Make a guess." Said Ki as he grins, raising his duel disk.

"**YOU CAN'T MEAN-" **the proctor gasped

"Oh, yeah I can and I am! Come forth, **Dark Magician** (Level 7/Dark/Spellcaster/Normal/2500/2100)!" Ki said as he summons the monster to the amazement of the audience. The proctor scowled as he saw the great magician on the field.

"The Dark Magician… and the Dark Magician Girl…" gasped the girl on the stands as she stared down to the two magicians, "Compare to the King of Games' magicians, they're black!" she pointed out.

"Wait, how do you have those cards? They were the King of Games' monsters to begin with!" roared the proctor.

"Oh no, they weren't, they were originally mine to begin with, and one more, these ones had black outfit!" reminded Ki. As he did, the proctor then come to realize his mistakes. The two magicians were in black robes rather than dark marine.

"Now that that's gone done, here's a little tip!" Ki continued, "I play** Diffusion Wave-Motion**," Ki used the spell card, "When this card is play, I will pay the expense of 1000 Life Points-"

Ki - 3000

Proctor - 2700

"-then, I select a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster Type monster I control. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack, and it must attack all monsters my opponent controls once each." as Ki explained, the proctor gasped, "But don't feel blue, there's always a win and lose in a duel." Ki reminded, ""Continuing the flurry! Reveal trap card, **Meteorain**! With this card, for this turn only, whenever my monsters attack a monster in defense mode, the difference are dealt, now that's an armor piercer!" Ki snapped his fingers with his grin, "Now then, Dark Magician, Quad Dark Magic!" the great magician lunged forward and fired four black spheres at the four sheep. As they were destroyed, four meteor came colliding down at the proctor.

Ki - 3000 Win

Proctor - 0 Lose

"That's overkill! But hey, The End!" said Ki as he points his fingers like a gun at the proctor.

The proctor sighed with despairs, but nonetheless clapped. "Congratulations on passing the entrance exam, Welcome to Duel Academy."

Ki's monster wheeled around to see their controller. Ki smiled, "Thank you for the hard work," he bided. At that remark, the two magicians nodded and with a smile, they disappeared. He then turned to the magician in red armor, "You too," the magician disappears as well.

"TCH, he only won with the luck of the draw and how does he have those cards?" the gray haired boy in blue said in a cursing tune of hatred or jealousy.

"Well, I really found myself a good rival," said Liner as he smiled at the spaced out Ki who just recovered, "Ki… you are indeed a mysterious guy, for possessing the cards of the King of Games…"

"Guess from today on we are going to have a wacky school year," said the lavender haired girl called Lapis as she watches Ki climbs up the stairs. "I would say so to you, Jason Knights," she turned to a corner to see a fellow obelisk by the corner. He only return the comment with a simple "Right...".

**End Chapter 2**

Please to comment about my work. The next Chapter, **Chapter 3: The Welcome Duel**


	4. Chapter 3 The Welcome Duel

This is the third chap. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The Welcome Duel**

Ki climbed the stairs grinning to Liner who watched his victorious duel. "Congratulations, Ki." Liner said smiling at Ki who had a sudden change from a grin to a cool, calm person. "Not the celebration type, eh?" he added as Ki sat down, sliding his glasses up to his eyes, ignoring half of Liner's words. Liner sighed to himself as he sat down behind him, silent.

"Not too shabby, 101" said a voice of a young man beside Ki. He turned. A teenager slightly his age called him. He had blonde shoulder length hair and thin black eyes. He wore a yellow uniform like some of the applicants of spectators around him and he was gave Ki a faint smile, "Saw how you duel out there, 101. Tyrule's my name." He introduced.

"Hm, hm," Ki nod as he turns back to the arena "Ki" is all he said in order to shut him up.

"Well silent type eh?" said Tyrule rather disappointed. "Anyway, see you at the academy."

With this, he left and at the same time, dropped a card.

As Ki stood up to pick it, he heard the intercom hiss before someone said, "That brings an end to the entrance examinations. Will all participants who passed please exit through the back door." Ki ginned as he followed the crowd currently heading out of the door after he slided the card into his pocket.

Ki shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun as he stepped out of the arena. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he stared at a large helipad with a wide white and navy helicopter sitting atop it. Along with that, he even noticed a large change. Back in the arena, he remembered seeing hundreds of people. But here he could only find less than the half of the many attendants. Ki did not think anymore as he boarded.

The helicopter ride was a relatively quiet trip as there were less students chatting with each other. Ki was asleep as he was bored in this ride. He slept and for some reason, he felt like he was entering a mansion. The mansion was very much abandoned judging from the old wood and the poor structure. There was a silent ringing in his ears; he swung around, but nothing. Then the next moment, a voice of a woman came ringing in his ears, "**KI!**"

Ki's eyes shot open and Liner's face was in front of him.

"KI, you up?" Liner asked, "C'mon, we're disembarking!"

Now that he mentioned it, Ki notices that the craft is about to descend onto the helipad by the docks. Once they had disembarked, Ki followed the crowd to Orientation which is after he saw some throw up after the flight. He met the Principal, who was a large bald man with a brown beard and red coat. He had an honest smile as he introduce himself as "Principal Sheppard." Four teachers stood behind him. Well, three and a half in Ki's book. One was a tall, thin, double chinned man with a blonde ponytail. He wore what appeared to be a pink fringy shirt under his blue coat. He introduced himself as "Vellian Crowler." Next was a woman with dark red hair with a large bang over part of her eye. She wore a white and blue coat over a pink short-skirted dress. The woman introduced herself as "Fonda Fontaine." To her left was a man in black glasses, wearing a red coat who introduced himself as "Clerk Armston". Finally, a man with black hair and a short mustache stepped forward and introduce himself as "Satyr." The tail of his yellow coat swayed as he retuned to his previous position. Once all the introductions were over, the students were directed to gather their uniforms and PDA's. Ki got his and a yellow uniform, _too bright for me I'm afraid,_ he thought pathetically as he threw it over his shoulders.

Ki followed the map on his PDA to a place called Ra Yellow Dorm. Once he had an idea that he was in the right place, he looked up from his map and saw what looked like his grade school but painted entirely yellow, except for the roof, which was colored green. Ki climbed the stairs at the same time referring his PDA searching his room. "125," is

What he said before entering. Ki pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The room seems to mean for him alone as he realized that there was only a room enough for Ki himself, essentially the single bed lying at the corner of the room. Ki fixed into his yellow uniform by that time and he adapted himself into the environment almost fast enough. Ki left his bag behind the bed and off for a little tour in the island.

Just as he exits his dorm, Ki met up with Tyrule who was waiting outside. His back pressing against the wall and arms crossed. He showed up just the right time when Ki needs a tour guide, "Yo, Tyrule." He said. "Ki, guess we're in the same dorm, perhaps we're neighbor room mates now." Ki seem to hate the idea of someone saying that as he turn away, making an annoyed face,_ guess I regretted calling him_. Ki thought. "You wanna tour on this island?" asked Tyrule as he knew Ki might ask him about this.

Ki had no offense but to nod until his PDA received a voice message.

"HEY KI, I'M ISAAC KINGSLEY, AN ELITE OBELISK BLUE SENIOR!" the voice message had a face of a person gray haired boy whose eyes were thin and he had a wicked tune right below them. He was wearing a blue uniform. "I'LL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE, BE AT THE DUEL ARENA IN THE ACADEMY AND WE'LL HAD OUR WELCOME DUEL, WAIT; JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING, THE DUEL WILL BE AN ANTE-RULE DUEL! SO BE THERE!"

"The duel arena eh?" said Ki interestingly.

"A duel with Isaac Kingsley," said Tyrule "If you're dueling with him then you're searching for trouble Ki." Tyrule warned him. "Why'sat?" Ki asked, "If he wanna duel, then I won't pull back!" He said as he leaves Tyrule to sigh. "Wait up!" Tyrule followed him.

Ki made his way to the arena in the academy short and easily thanks to Tyrule's guidance. As they arrived, three boys around Ki's age were there essentially, the boy who sent Ki the message.

"Look whose here, he showed!" the boy said. "…" Ki did not flinch as he made his way to Isaac's opposing field of the arena.

"Let's find out whether you only had a stroke of luck in defeating the proc during the entrance exam or by your brain," said Isaac. Ki 'hmph' and reply "Enough talk, let's duel!" he said while sliding his deck into his duel disk. "Fine, then!" Isaac slided his in and they both called, "DUEL!"

"Draw!" Ki pulled the sixth card and adds it to his hands, "I summon **Mythical Beast Cerberus** (1400/1400) in attack position!" A three headed blue beast appeared onto the field. "Next, I play the spell **Nightmare Steel Cage**!" A large black half sphere with gold spiked cage surrounds Ki. "With this spell, neither one of us can conduct our battle, so it's the end!"

"Tch! The end for you that is! My DRAW," Isaac pulled the next card in his deck and he continued, "From my hands, I summon **Goblin Attack Force** (2300/0)!"

_Hi-Power deck user, _thought Ki interestingly.

"Next I activate the spell known as **Double Summon**, with this, I get to normal summon another monster from my hands so I pick out **Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei** (2300/0)!" he called! "Surprise? Well wait till I beat the crap outta you!"

"You done yet?" Ki said as he draws his next card, "**Spell Power Grasp** to Mythical Beast Cerberus!" Isaac bewilders as he wonders why would Ki did that. "I play **Pot of Greed** next for two new cards! Next **Different Dimension Capsule** to search a card in my deck and remove it from play for the next two turns!" Ki did as he said and he continue, "Next I play **Stray Lamb** in order to special summon two lamb token onto my field!" Ki said as a red and a blue lamb appear onto Ki's field. "That's the end."

"_What's he thinking?_ My draw! I summon **Giant Orge** (2200/0) in attack mode! That will do!" Isaac said ending his turn, "Sorry Ki, by the next turn, your puppy is about to get pan caked by my monsters!" Isaac said in a proud and sure tune.

"…Perhaps you're right about that," said Ki smirking to everyone's amazement, "You see Isaac, my Cerberus had a ve~ry special ability and I'm about to show you; for each and every spell card which either me or my opponent uses, Mythical Beast Cerberus gains a boost of 500 attack points until the end of it's combat!" Now that Ki had mentioned, the Cerberus's attack points had increased to 4900.

"**HOLY CRAP**!" Tyrule gasped and so do the other two Obelisk students.

"Grr, so what? Even if you do so, It's still short in attack points to defeat me in this turn!" Isaac reminded. "Just watch, cause this is **THE FINAL DRAW!**" Ki exclaimed as he perform his draw, "Sweetness Isaac!" Ki said holding the card in his hand. As he was about to continue, they hear footsteps echoing from the alleyway to the arena which Tyrule could explain what was it.

"Guys campus security, if they find us all in here, we'll get busted for real!" Tyrule gasped in a panic tune. Ki turned to him bewildered, asked, "Why? Wasn't we students here?"

Tyrule brought out his PDA and showed him the rule enlisted in a section of it, "Rule no. 31: 'No off hour arena duels'. Even Isaac knows about this, Ki." Tyrule pointed it out. Isaac bit his teeth, cursing about being interrupt by security and his 'winning'.

"C'mon Isaac, let's get outta here!" said an Obelisk student. Isaac had no choice but to leave. Ki was forced to as well as Tyrule dragged him away. As they did, a voice muthering from the other side of the arena exits, calling them, "Pst, this way!" Ki and Tyrule followed and soon they escaped the arena.

Back outside to the academy fields, Ki and Tyrule met with a lavender haired girl, she wore a white blue uniform which made her an Obelisk Blue senior. "Safe," she said. "Gee, thanks. If you didn't show us the back way, we wouldn't have got out safe," said Tyrule in relieves. Ki grunted. "C'mon Ki, at least you didn't had to continue that duel," said Tyrule as he patted his shoulders. "That's right, if the security didn't arrive-" she advised but was cut short as Ki cut in, "Nah, if they didn't arrive, I would have won."

The lavender haired girl was a bit interested and she asked, "Really, how?" Ki raised a card and reveals it to her, "Equip Spell, **Shooting Star-Ciel**." Ki said to her surprise and thinking of the true results of the duel:

"I activate the equip card known as **Shooting Star-Ciel**. With this, I equip it to my Mythical Beast Cerberus and it's effect allows my Cerberus to attack you directly with the price of lowering it's attack points by 1000 and since that card is a spell card, my Cerberus gains another 500 attack points plus the penalties equals to 4400 attack points!" Ki explained which made Isaac gasped to his horror, "**GO** **MYSTHICAL BEAST CERBERUS, DIRECT ATTACK WITH SHOOTING STAR!"** The Cerberus shooting a flame up in an arc and it bolted down to Isaac who is then covered in flames and had his life points sharply decreased to 0.

Ki grunts again before he leaves.

"Interesting…," murmured the girl and she call out, "Wait! What's your name? I'm Lapis!" Ki swung around and replied, "It's Ki!" and he left.

"Ki…eh" Lapis muttered interestedly, "This is going to be one big fun school year."

End Chapter 3

Alright this is what I go with this chap. Next chapter **Dragons and Spellcasters**


	5. Chapter 4 Dragons and Spellcasters

This is your next chapter,... Enjoy it... . Again with the blind light check through, just some corrections, nothing more.

**Chapter 4: Dragons and Spellcasters**

"Four times a week already!"

"Duh yeah, he's been detent by Dr. Crowler again!"

"Late for class?"

"Yeah!"

Sneers and insults came bombarding at Ki. He wished they wouldn't, because he was annoyingly trying to concentrate on remaining the steel bucket full of water on his head, arms crossed while leaning his back against the wall.

There were four dormitories at the academy: The most elaborate dormitory, **Obelisk Blue **is named after _Obelisk the Tormentor._ The Obelisk Blue dormitory can be graduated to, but the only way to enter the dormitory in the first year is to attend and do well at an affiliated junior school. The Obelisk Dorm was split in two sectors, the normal Obelisk Blue dorm and Obelisk Girls dorm and as the highest ranked dormitory, Obelisk Blue's facilities are of the highest quality, on the level of the world's classiest hotels and restaurants. The center dorm, **Ra Yellow**, is named after _The Winged Dragon of Ra_. Those who were given the highest scores in the entrance exam, or who only did mediocrity in the junior school enter this dormitory, which, while not as extravagant as Obelisk Blue, still has incredibly clean and well-kept facilities and meals of a quality far above the lifestyle of the average salaried man. The lowest dormitory, **Slifer Red**, is named after _S__lifer the Sky Dragon_. Those who failed completely or scored poorly are put into the shoddy quarters of Slifer Red. Since Liner was in the dorm, he always hear him nags about the unfairness they provide him and how much he doesn't deserve this.

The teachers, on the other hand consist of only four in the entire island. Prof. Clerk, the head of Slifer Red dorm. Clerk was hired as a teacher to replace the previous on called Lyman Banner which will be in charged in the lesser known tactics and strategies in Duel Monsters. Clerk was glad to help any freshmen especially the Slifer students.

The professor heading Ra Yellow, Satyr has the sad honor of being the least featured of the three main professors of Duel Academy. The other characters do not recognize him immediately, and he is lonely due to most of his students either being promoted to the Obelisk Blue or staying in the Slifer Red dorm. Fonda Fontaine is the supervisor of the female Obelisk Blue dormitory, as well as the school's head medic and gym instructor. But Vellain Crowler on the other hand worth two lumps of punches and a round-house kick. Crowler is the head of the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy. He never like slackers and always deals with the late Ki by forcing him into detention (which he is currently in). Ki was always late for classes (the fourth time in the first week) and thanks to that, he sometimes made Crowler mad.

By Saturday, at five to three, Ki stop by the Slifer Dorm. The dorm was in the East side of the island by the cliffs.

Ki knocked the door with the number plate 204 on it. Liner's face appeared as he pulled the door open.

"Ki, C'min!" he said letting Ki in.

There was only one room inside: a mini kitchen beside the entrance, a triple decked bed by the far end corner along with a study table. It was like a rented appartment if Ki was considering. Ki could get used to this as he lived in a small room in Katie's house much narrower than this.

Liner went on and on about his school experience and Ki was delighted to hear him call Crowler 'that ugly git'.

"Know why? He just threw tricky questions at me while you're under detention!" he complaint, "I wish he get to know my cat_, which he's still at home_! Crowler hate cats man, REALLY!" Ki sniggered with his jokes and insults.

Ki asked of him the reason he called him. Liner slides his deck into his Academy Disk and returned "A duel, what else?" Ki was not amazed but instead, he was interested as if he wished for this. "Hmph, let's get down to business!"

Both Ki and Liner take the dueling outside the dorm and they both yelled "**DUEL**!"

Both Ki and Liners' Life Points were shown at 4000. "Ki, you go first!" Liner said excitedly. Ki smirked and said, "Thanks. **DRAW**!" Ki pulled the card and reveals it, "I summon **Skilled Dark Magician** (1900/1700) in attack pose; end of this turn after a face down Line, you go."

"OK, I draw!" Liner adds the card to his hand and summons, "**Dragon Lord **(1200/1100) in attack mode!" Ki was getting excited to see what else Liner could do. "Now I play the one and only spell: **Flute of Summoning Dragon**! This card enables me to special summon 2 other dragon type monster from my hands to the field; so give some space for **Baby Dragon** (1200/700) and **Divine Dragon Ragnarok** (1500/1000)!" Two weaker dragons appeared onto Liner's field "END"

Ki's excitements were quickly changed to disappointments as Liner summoned a monster weaker than he expected. He sighed and continued, "Draw! I play a face down and I commence battle! Skilled Dark Magician, destroy Dragon Lord!" Ki ordered and the magician points his staff at the other and released a bolt of black beam, destroying the Dragon Lord upon impact.

Liner's Life Points were lowered to 3300 and Ki end his turn.

"Fu-hu! That Liner got himself in a pinch!" said a voice rather carefree and joyously, it was Prof. Clerk, the head of the red dorm. He was watching the duel from the second floor of the dorm as he was bending forward onto the handrail. "Alright then, let's see what are you made of Liner."

Liner pulled the next card (**DRAW**!) and then he grins showing an evil side of him. "Now I will show you my ace card Ki, be prepared! I sacrifice my Baby Dragon and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon **Tyrant Dragon **(2900/2500) in attack mode!" A large dark amber dragon came roaring onto the field: it was large about 3 storey high and it's magnificent wings could spread wider than the red dorm. Ki was impressed along with a smirk of interest spread wide on Ki's face, "Next I attack your monsters! **GO**! **TYRANT DRAGON,** **TYRANT BLAST!**" Liner ordered and the great dragon fires a crimson spherical flame which blast Ki's Skilled Dark Magician as the flame spread in a large vortex. Ki's Life Points were decreased to 3000. "I end this turn Ki!"

Ki began to enjoy this duel as he giggles. Ki draws and again, he smirked! _Here he comes!_ He thought and then he cried, "I now summon **Skilled White Magician** (1700/1900) in attack mode!" A white colour version of Skilled Dark Magician appeared to the field, "Next I play the face down spell **One for one**! This card effect allows me to special summon one Level 1 monster from my hand to the field by discarding a monster to the grave! I discard this and special summon **Copycat** (0/0)!" Liner was bewildering as Ki summoned a monster with 0 attack points. "What can an empty monster can do?" Liner asked. "**THIS**! Face down reveal, **Magicians Unite!** Of course one cannot defeat that big guy there-" said Ki as he faces the dragon, "-but the power of two can!" Ki continued "Magicians Unite effect is: when there are two or more spellcaster type monster on my field, they will unite and become one thus their attack will raise to 3000!"

Liner gasped.

"Now magicians, go **UNION ATTACK!**" The two magicians attack the dragon in a combined energy orb of light and darkness. It hits the dragon and with an agony cry, it shattered to pieces like glass. Liner's Life points were decreased to 3200. "I place a face down and call this turn!"

Liner was also enjoying the duel as he grins. "As expected from my No.1 'fan'." Ki had a thought in his mind, "_You mean friend"._ "So now I-**DRAW**!" Liner said as he pulled the card out. It was like slow motion and Liner smirked as if he got the card he was looking for.

Ki and Prof. Clerk gasped as they saw that style.

"Now I summon **Sapphire Dragon** (1900/1600) and next I play, The **Monster Reborn**!" Ki's eyes widen as he knew which monster Liner will choose, "TYRANT DRAGON, REBORN!" The dark amber dragon reappears onto the field. "Tyrant Dragon! If this card were to be special summon from the graveyard, I will have to tribute my Sapphire Dragon for it to remain on my field!" The blue dragon disappeared. "Now, Tyrant Dragon, attack Copycat!" The great dragon attacks Ki's Copycat dealing 2900 damage like a direct attack. Ki had the remaining 100 Life Points left. As the wind ceased, Ki recovered from his flinches and continued. Liner ends his turn.

"Heh, DRAW!" Ki adds the card to his hands and he activates Skilled White Magicians effect, "You see Liner, when my Skilled White Magician had 3 spell counters on him, I get to search my deck for a new monster to replace him!" Liner wondered what monster will be replacing him. "I call forth **Buster Blader** (2600/2300)!" Liner gasped in horror as he saw the warrior with a large two-handed great sword. "Yup here he is and not for long cause, I'm playing my face down, **Call of the Haunted**! This card allows me to special summon a monster in my grave, so I choose **Dark Magician **and for my next, I play **Polymerization** this allows me to fuse together my Buster Blader and Dark Magicianinto a stronger fusion monster!" The Dark Magician and the Buster Blader on Ki's field combined and they became the **Dark Paladin** (2900/2400).

"No way! When did the Dark Magician…" Liner then remembered that time:

Flashback

"_Next I play the face down spell __**One for one**__! This card effect allows me to special summon one Level 1 monster from my hand to the field by discarding a monster to the grave! I discard this…"_ the card which slide into the narrow slot was Dark Magician.

"That card you discard was, Dark Magician!" Liner gasped.

End Flashback

"Correct Line. So here's another effect of my Dark Paladin, you see for every dragon type monster in your grave, he gains an overcharge of 500 attack points!" Liner gasped again. "Let's see… there are Baby Dragon, Ragnarok and of course, Sapphire Dragon and that makes 3 so 3 times 500 equals 1500! So, Dark Paladin's attack points increase to 4400!" The paladin's great sword is now enveloped in a fine purplish aura. "I'm prepared, Dark Paladin! Attack! DARK BUSTER SLASH!" The paladin dives toward the great dragon and slice it in half. Liner lost 1500 Life Points and had the remaining 1700 left. "That's not all Line! I play the quick spell **Magical Dimension**, if you can't remember the effect, let me explain it again, by sacrificing a monster on my field, I get to special summon a monster from my hand and I choose **Gemini Elf** (1900/700)!" Two female elves appeared to the field. "Now Direct Attack, Gemini Elf!" The elves threw some punches at him and decreased his Life Points to 0.

Liner fell to his knees due to his defeat. But soon recovers with a smile. "That was a fun duel Ki, let's do it again next time!" He said as he clenches his fist at Ki direction.

Ki was surprised with Liner's spirit but soon he smiled and nod as he was pleasantly entertained.

By evening, Ki returned to his dorm (125) and without even removing his glasses, he slumps onto his pillow and recalls the entire duel.

_Oish, talk about a tough day of a duel…oh yeah; _Ki remembered the move Liner used- the slow motion draw. _That was…, Destiny Draw._ Ki thought for a moment.

Meanwhile…

"Destiny Draw, a move that enables a duelist to draw whatever card they wished." Prof. Clerk said as he types some information into his laptop. "However, that move can only be used once per duel…" Prof. Clerk paused and sat back. "On the other hand, Ki's strategy of dueling is very complicated, his moves, his cards, his pulses, his nerves are all unpredictable, Ki… you are mysterious."

End Chapter 4

NEXT TIME ON SILENT DUELING, **A BLIND DATE!** ALRIGHT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL THE END OF THIS MONTH! I GOT SOME STUPID SCHOOL EXAMS GOING!


	6. Chapter 5 A Blind Date

The end of exam... mayb not... here I have it, Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5: A Blind Date**

Lapis, the lavender hair girl sat in her dorm, wondering about something. Her head was swimming about the fact that Ki had been quite a duelist because back during the first duel: when Ki had during his entrance exam, he defeated the proctor's trump card, then Isaac's strategies and now, she received a text message from her brother, indicating about his defeat. She was then disturbed…

"Hey Lapis! Choo doing there?" said an auburn shoulder length hair girl with auburn eyes. The girl wore a uniform similar to Lapis'.

"Vivian, ever heard of knocking?" Lapis reminded in an annoyed tune. "What is it?"

"…Well nothing actually…" Vivian paused for a moment and at once, her character changed, "Hey, hey! What're you doing anyway?" she asked in a childlike manner of interest (both of her eyes were glittering with interest).

"You don't have to know." Lapis said under her breath, desperate to keep Vivian quiet. Vivian then caught sight on Lapis' PDA which lye on the table. There was a message which reads:

_Dear sis, I hope you're fine, I'm fine here. Earlier today, I had a duel with Ki. You remember him right? The applicant no.101, dueling at arena 3, against the satellite, the guy with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, that guy, Ki. Well, I tried him and he defeated my 'joker' card! Believe this, he's soooo COOL!_

There wasn't any name written in it. Vivian could assume that the message was sent by Lapis' younger brother. "Message from your brother?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, he was defeated… I wonder how Ki defeats him." Lapis murmured to herself.

Vivian made a sound of interest and Lapis caught a faint glance of an evil grin on Vivian's face (What?). Vivian answered in a fan girl tune, "Nothing actually-" she then tease her, "-as far as I remember, this was the first I seen you having a crush despite being a mature cool girl."

Lapis jumped and her face slightly turn red when she heard 'crush', "N-NO WAY, A-A-A-AND, IT'S NOT THAT I WANT TO ASK HIM FOR A DUEL OR SOMETH-" too late! By the time she notice what she was talking about, Vivian's grin had spread into a twitching grin as she was struggling not to laugh nor giggle.

"I see… a blind date with this… Ki guy eh? Firstly you're a year older, you're an Obelisk and he's a Ra, you're a top elite duelist and he's a freshman and, and, and…" Vivian broke into a struggling giggle. "I can't believe it!" she added.

Lapis became increasingly uncomfortable and annoying. She felt like she is going to kill Vivian while she is asleep.

"Alright then," Vivian's character changes into an understanding and caring person. "Let me help you out! I'll help you to break the border of love!" Vivian gave her a thumb up which Lapis sighed and mumbled, "That's why I told you it's not a crush!" Lapis also doesn't seem to trust her.

The next morning, like the other days, Ki was late, again. This was considered as common by every student, even teachers.

Vivian sighed into believing an idiot like Lapis may have a crush on a freshman who came in late or defeat Lapis' brother. When Ki's detention was over and returned into class, she took back her words. Crowler, their homeroom teacher kept bombarding the class with super advance duel tactics, sending their mind into confusion state. Ki's arm was the only thing shot up in the air through out the entire class. He answered every question correctly.

As homeroom session ends, Ki returned to his dorm soon after. By the time he striped his school jacket, his PDA received a text message. Ki reads it:

_Ki, I know who you are. You're using that name of yours as an alias am I right? Be at the lake by the Girl's dorm, if not I will tell the entire academy of your identity._

Ki's eyes shot horribly wide as he received this message. Without further hesitations, he exits his dorm after having his uniform on.

At the lake, stood Lapis and Vivian. They were waiting, and the person they waited arrived.

"Lapis," said Ki breathlessly as he glares at her, "…" he had no more words.

"Ki, what is it?" she replied, calmly.

"…Is this a joke?" Ki continue to glare at her.

"Uh… s'cuse me?" Lapis bewilders.

Ki then turned to Vivian who stood by, watching them. He had a doubt in his eyes and then he brought his PDA, showing them the message he received. As Lapis and Vivian read the message, they scolded him into harassing them. But Ki, not believing them, slide his deck into his duel disk, activating it. He backed away a little further and in a 'ready-to-duel' pose. Lapis gasped for the moment but she too slide hers in.

"**DUEL**" they announced.

"Ladies first!" said Lapis as she pull six cards from her deck. "I'll begin this duel easily with **Senju of the Thousand Hands** (1800/1000)!" A jade figure of an idol or something appeared. It has thousands of hand and they were moving. "Senju's effect activates! When this monster has been summoned, I can add a ritual spell or monster to my hands." Lapis checked her deck and took a blue framed card with a picture of a long straight white hair woman. "I'll add this to my hands then!" she said, "Then with a face down, I end this turn."

"…" Ki draw his next card and he summons **Braker the Magical Warrior** (1600+300/1000). Without any further words, he set a face down and ends. _Fairy deck user… this should be fun, especially that ritual monster of hers who had a creepy effect! _Ki thought for a second.

Lapis had never encounter Ki as silent as this but she continue anyway, "I draw and play the Ritual Spell, the** End of the World**! By sacrificing monsters which level totals up to the level of the Ritual Monster I'm going to special summon, I can bring forth my ritual monster! I sacrifice Senju of the Thousand Hands and a level 4 monster in my hand, I bring forth…** Ruin, The Queen of Oblivion **(2300/2000)." The figure of a beautiful woman with straight long white hair appeared. She was holding a red pole spear in her hands and there was a black phantom like shadow behind her. "Now Ruin, destroy your enemies!" The woman charge forward and swings the pole spear of hers at Breaker. She sliced the warrior off with one swing and as the warrior shattered, a sonic wave came cutting Ki's Life points to 3600. Lapis ends.

_Interesting!_ Thought Ki as he drew his next card, at the same time remained cool. From his hands, he played the spell **Stray Lambs**. With this, a gray and a red lamb were special summoned onto Ki's field (0/0). _This ought to do for now… but they can't stand until my next turn; Ruin, the queen of Oblivion's effect enables her to attack again after destroying a monster… no that's not the problem. The problem is, if Lapis plans to play a card which deals penetrating damage… _Ki's mind was swimming. But soon, he ends.

"Is that all? My- **DRAW!**" Ki's eyes widened as he saw a familiar style. Lapis pulled the card and in slow motion. The style resembles Liner. _Destiny Draw_! Ki thought as he softens a little. "Now-" Lapis said as she smirks, "I play the equip card, **Fairy Meteor Crush**! I equip this to Ruin. When the monster equipped with this card attacks with an attack that is higher than the defense of a defending monster, it can inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your Life Points." Ki was not too shocked but instead, he had expected this. "Go Ruin, attack that token of his, Fairy Meteor Crush!" The queen raised the pole of hers up to the air and a meteor came falling down and destroys the red lamb. Ki was caught in the impact and his Life Points were strongly decreased to 1300. "Now, Ruin, again with Fairy Meteor Crush!" The second wave came again but Ki had a trick to his sleeves.

"Reveal face down, **Magic Cylinder**! By negating the attack of your monsters, I can deflect it back at your Life Points!" Two cylinders appeared beside the lamb. The meteor entered through the first and it then came out from the other. The meteor bolted straight at Lapis, missing Ruin by inches. Lapis' Life points dropped to 1700.

Lapis recoiled. As she recovers, she plays the face down "**Poison of the Old Man**! I choose the effect: deal 800 points of direct damage to my opponent!" Ki's Life points were then dropped to 500. Ki could not blame it. Lapis ends her turn.

"Interesting," Ki repeated. "Now I draw!" Ki pulled his next card. "I tribute my Lamb Token to summon **Dark Magician Girl** (2000/1700)." The blonde hair magician girl appeared up to the field charmingly and elegantly. Lapis watches the magician on Ki's field. "Next I play the field spell known as **Yami-**" the scenery around them turned into pitch darkness as clouds of black smoke engulf the entire field. "-Yami's effect gives a boost of 200 attack and defense points to spellcasters and fiend type monsters." The blonde magician on Ki's field had her attributes increased (2000+200/1700+200).

Lapis had a sigh of relieves and she reminded, "So what? She's still weaker than my Ruin!"

"I'm not finished yet Lapis. Yami's effect on the other hand to you that is, weakens fairy type monsters by 200 points of offense and defense." Now that Ki has mentioned it, Ruin's points were decreased (2300-200/2000-200). Lapis gasped. "I'm not finished, I play equip spell: **Mage Power**. The equipped monster will gain a boost of 500 points for every spell or trap card on my field; by adding this and the face downs plus the field spell, it adds up to 3 so 3x500 equals?" Ki asked Lapis along with a joy of excitement. "1500 so 1500+2200 equals?" he asked again. "3700." The blonde hair magician's attacks were severely increased as there was a greenish aura enveloping her. "Cease this! Dark Magician Girl, attack Ruin, Queen of Oblivion with **Dark Burning**!" Dark Magician Girl strode forward and fires a dark flame which burns Ruin. Nothing was left after the flames except for Lapis' Life Points which were drained to 100, close to defeat.

"Drats, I misjudged you!" Lapis was gradually enjoying this duel.

"You'll misjudge this soon enough. Enter Main Phase 2. I activate my face down, **Magical Blast**!" Ki announced as he triggers a button.

"Magical Blast?" Vivian bewilders for hearing the name.

"Let me explain what does this do," Ki clear his throat, "Y'see this card deals direct damage LP (Life Points) for every monster times 200! Since there is 1 monster on my field and you have 100 LP, you're busted!" Ki smirked. Lapis gasped as her eyes shot open. "Here goes, MAGICAL BLAST!" the magician girl raised her wand forward and she casts a violet sphere and send it bolting straight at Lapis' direction. Lapis withdrew and shielded herself. Her Life Points were decreased to 0. "The End!"

Lapis fell to her knees, defeated.

"Not bad Lapis, you got skill," said Ki. "…" Ki scratched his head as if he was forgetting something. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Ki reconsider about what he was forgetting, until he forgotten about Lapis and Vivian.

_I think he had forgotten about the message I sent him… _thought Lapis as she gave a weird look at the forgetful Ki.

"Aw well. Guess it's not anything important anyway." Said Ki as he turns away and leave. "What should I do tonight? What should I do tonight?" Ki waltz away and convert his speeches into a song at the same time.

"…" Vivian thought she just saw the weirdest part of Ki (she did anyway). She then turned to Lapis who also thought about Ki's weirdness. "Lapis," she called out.

Lapis recovered and replied, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"He's so weird. He even forgot about the harassment he started," said Vivian. _Actually, I'm the on who started it,_ thought Lapis. "Anyway, let's hit the hay, it's getting dark." Lapis nodded. So they went off.

Back in the girls' dorm, Lapis' room, she was wondering about Ki and the duel earlier, "I never thought that Ki would fell for a lame message like that…" she muttered, and then she also had something occupied in her mind, "I wonder who his identity is?"

Ki meanwhile, was referring to the front page of a newspaper. "…" At the same time, he continued to glare at the title of the front page. But, without any further care, he folds it and threw it into the basket trash can. Ki casts his glasses off and straight to bed.

End Chapter 5

That's that... I feel misery the moment, so leave me be...


	7. Chapter 6 The Continuous Dream

**...**

**Chapter 6: The Continuous Dream**

"…" It was completely the same darkness along with the silent breath exhaled from Ki's back. The darkness and the annoyingness were the same like last time. At first, Ki thought this was a normal dream as he had been one like this.

But there is more to this dream. There was a mansion, an old one; probably abandoned for a few years. The structure was old and much like broken down. The mansion stood alone in the forest, like a haunted house. Then Ki's feet move towards it. Slowly, a step by a step, he enters. Through a corridor and into what seemed like a hall. Ki turned swung around, scanning the area around him. Then, he heard voices coming from the other hallway. Ki checked it. As the voices grew louder for every step he takes, he hid behind the wall (just in case). There appear to be 2 people… or maybe fiends were talking, much like arguing.

"Gren, are things prepared as planned?" sneer a very cold voice.

"Yes m'lord. But… are you sure?" said a much calmer voice which had a high confidence in his tune.

"Obvious, we need one of high level to summon the overlord. **Silent Magician**!" the cold voice grunted.

"She's a light attribute my lord! So…"

On and on they argue. Ki failed to hear them from here on. Ki's mind was swimming with the fact. He could only understand half of the argument until; he stepped on a loose wood, creating a screech.

"Whose there?" they heard him.

Ki's gasped and he burst into a sprint. He sprints out of the hallway, tear through the hall, to the exit. Unfortunately, the exit way was blocked with two fiend looking figures. The first was gold in colour, the other was silver. They each had a saber in their hand. Ki backed away but he was surrounded as another two cornered him. He panicked at first. _This is a bad dream,_ he repeated in his mind, panicked.

Until, the rift suddenly dissolves into darkness. Ki wheeled around. The atmosphere, condition and feeling were the same like the previous time he had. Then, a woman who is white robed levitated to him. Closer and closer she comes to him. Ki, for a second had a strange feeling he know her, but not long after, he recognize her despite he never seen her before. "**Silent Magician**…" he said under his breath.

"…" like her name, she suited being called silent.

"…What you want? You disturbed me for quite a while now," said Ki. The magician did not say anything but instead, she raised her right arm. Ki was not sure what that might mean, but he could tell…

"BANG"

Ki laid flat on his body, breathing hard as though he had been sprinting (in his dreams that is). He had awoken from a vivid dream which his hand pressed over his face. The bruises behind his back were burning as though he was pressed by a white-hot wire to his skin.

Ki sat up, reaching for his glasses, which were on the bedside table. He puts them on and the newspaper headline was the first thing in his sights after an adjustment to the darkness. Ki turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, across the room, to the open window. He leant on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. The burns caused by the bruise behind his back seem to have neutralized as his seats dried off. The sensation was relaxing and pleasant like a smooth touch of cold bath slipped down onto one's back.

Ki closed his eyes, recalling the dream he just had. In a broken down building, or a mansion, somewhere in the forest… in there was dark… then there were voices. They were arguing over something… something concerning about using something… then he was cornered… and there was a white robed woman, stretching her arm to him…distress.

Ki open his eyes, slowly and tiredly. He then stares into the starry nights along with the full round golden moon, hanging brilliantly on the night sky. He wheeled to check the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.

It was one o'clock in the morning. Ki was not so surprise about this because for the past few days-from the time he arrive at the academy, he had the same condition as he is now; it was the reason why he was always late for class.

The dream kept disturbing him and yet he prayed over and over not to have that dream again. Then again, he thought that it was time he put an end to this…but how? He wondered.

"RING"

Ki jumped; surprised as his PDA received a test message. Who would be sending him a test message this late? He thought. Ki checked the PDA, sitting on the bedside table, and reveals the message:

_Yo, evening Ki. It's me Liner, sorry I disturb you. Thought I need some company here y'know so I call…_

That was a lame excuse for a message… Ki stopped, feeling stupid, sighed. He went back to the message:

_I heard from my sis that you defeated her earlier today. Wow, I really started to like ya…_

Ki stared tiredly at the word 'sis', then recall the only duel he had earlier. As he had anticipated, Lapis is Liner's sister. Maybe Liner wrote wrongly. He continued:

_I can't sleep well y'know so I thought I find you. Why don't you come to the Slifer dorm and we'll have some ghost stories to share, I'll introduce you to my room mate. Later._

Ki smiled and shuts it off. He packed what he need and scrambled off to the Slifer dorm. But, there seemed to be someone on his tracks.

End Chapter 6

................................. Nothing to say... I'm still miserably dead miserable.


	8. Chapter 7 The Abandoned Dorm

Right then, my miseries were over and here's the chapter 7 of Silent Dueling! (I feel like my words going 'plank' while doing this one).

**Chapter 7: The Abandoned Dorm**

Ki had arrived at the Slifer dorm no sooner. There at the hall (so to speak) he met up with Liner along with a senior third year Slifer student. He was tall and thin, with auburn short hair, thin eyes and was called Vaan. He was unsurprised to see Ki entering, perhaps Liner told him about Ki already. Ki sat down and began his ghost story as they were asking for it.

"It was a full moon night, like this one!" Ki began as his eyes darkens, sending chills into Liner and Vaans' back. His voice turned into a deep serious tune. Ki continued, "I was camping, alone in the mountains and eventually, I had finished setting up a tent and ready to rest for the night." Ki's expression turns much darker and creepier every second, "While I tried to sleep in the shabby tent, I heard a high pitched buzzing sound coming from outside the tent. Naturally, I thought it was the sounds of buzzing bess but as I focus more on it, it was neither from bees nor hornets, so I swiftly climb out of the tent and peeked outside-"

Ki took a breath. He continued, coldly, "-then, to my very own eyes, there was a giant, about three times the size of mine; he was huge, and dark. Then, under the right angle of light, I saw its face; his hair was untidily long; so long that it covers his entire face, but the eyes where tiny and emotionless. Then to my horror, there were bloods on its hair-", if this was not a ghost story session, Ki would have laugh instead of being so seriously scary, "-the buzzing sound came from something in its right hand, something with a thin sharp blade-a chainsaw, stained with BLOODS!" Ki went on, pressing his advantage, his eyes blinking with malice, taking their fears to a higher level. Liner and Vaans' teeth were trembling with fear. "That giant had a kill in his eyes and his eyes fixed emotionlessly and coldly at me, then his other hand holds the saw and charged at me savagely like a saber tooth tiger. Then he cuts the tent off, so simple and during the process-" just to make it scarier as he strips his shirts off, revealing the bruises and scars on his back. "SCRATCH, leaves some marks on my back!"

Liner and Vaan froze at a spot. They believed Ki's story as they saw Ki's scar. Ki press on, "-I ran for it, into the forest. Until I trip! I twisted my ankle, during the process and I turn, scanning for the 'butcher', but he was above me, so big and enormous. The giant raised the chainsaw (RRrrrrr-) in his hands and-" Ki shouted, out of the sudden.

Liner and Vaan gasped as they jumped nearly toppled from their seats. Their face turned pale white, but unmistakably fainted, on the spot.

"Hey~, Liner~, Vaan~… fainted?" he joked in a silly way. A while later, both Liner and Vaan recovered, their face still whit though.

"N-Not bad, Ki…" said Liner as his jaw trembling.

"Well that's a Level 8 fright if you ask," replied Ki, holding up his Dark Magician card, "Not a bad freak!"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Vaan started to fear Ki more than ever. They seem to enjoy the stories much. Liner just told them how he can hear mysterious sounds as a ghost story. Ki find it lame but he had an interest inside him.

"**MUAHAHAHAHA, HEY I WANT TO JOIN IN THE FRIGHT TOO!**" an excited loud roar of laughter burst through Ki's ears. It was ringing so loud that his ear drum nearly burst.

"**YIKES! YOU GOT ME**!" Ki yelled. So are Liner and Vaan who toppled from their seats during his roar. Clerk laughed childishly as he advanced forward to them.

"Yeah, why don't you give it a shot; the higher the level is, the scarier it has to be!" Liner explained. Clerk's eyes were glinting with interest, like Ki and he drew the top most card-**Five-Headed Dragon **(Level 12).

"Good to hear," there was a 'want-to-see-you-fright-to-death-Liner' in Ki's tune. His grin spreads broadly on his face.

Clerk laughed and he began darkly and creepily as his eyes darkened like Ki. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA, NICE. Want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the north regions of the island?" Ki was starting to get interested. "There was a dorm set at the very edge of the forest. The dorm was shut down after several students went mysteriously missing-" Liner and Vaan swallowed. "-rumors said that the dorm has something to do with **Shadow Games**!" Ki's grin died away. He was surprised judging through his face.

"Interesting…" Ki spat.

"Now, now Ki, the dorm is off-limits to every student so you better don't go looking for it!" Clerk warned him. Ki assured him. Clerk smiled reliefly and he bids them goodnight and left them after a large heavy yawn.

Ki was smiling away, "Hey guys," he called "want to check the building?"

Liner and Vaan jumps in surprise as Ki suggested the idea. They made excuses but Ki just threw a smirk of insult and a "Freaked out?" at them.

On the other hand, they were overheard by a certain someone, outside the dorm. That person was no other than the one who holds a grudge on Ki, Crowler. _Trespassing into the abandoned dorm, eh? _He thought, with an evil glee, _wait till I had him expelled the other day, this is BRILLIANT!_ He shuffled off with his 'brilliant and evil' plans.

Later that day, Ki along with Liner and Vaan were traveling through the forest, in search of the dorm. They had no luck at first, but a while later; they were in sight of the building. To Ki's surprise, the building looked exactly the same as the one in Ki's dream (except this was much clearer and larger). He skipped the post and pushed the old broken door open. Liner and Vaan hesitated but they followed Ki.

The hallway of the dorm was clearer in view compare to that in Ki's dream. There were thick dusts covering almost everything in the dorm. The paints were fading and the old wooden floor kept making screeches as they were stepped on. They looked into the place curiously, all fears forgotten.

_If I'm not mistaken, there…_ Ki thought as he flash the flashlight into a deeper corridor of the dorm. He glares for a moment and he advanced deeper in. Liner and Vaan followed, confused. Ki went further in and into a large square _…empty? But…hey, what gives?_

"Putty human!" chocked a cold voice. Ki recognize this voice.

"Brron, The Mad King of the Dark World!" said Ki, glaring at the floor opposite him.

"YOU!" chocked the voice louder and colder. There was a mist covering Ki, Liner and Vaan's feet. A fiend appeared. It had grey skin and with a fiendish face. He seemed to be bounded in chains, but continued, "The eavesdropper who spied on our plan!"

"So am I…" for a moment, Ki recalled that white magician and he smirks, "This should be nice; let's call this a shadow game, Double R-" Ki seemed to made a name for Brron as his name has 2 'r' s. "If I win, you hand that damsel in distress nice and quietly to me!" Ki announced.

"Damsel in Distress… I see now!" Brron broke the chains binding him and he brings out 2 cards, revealing them to Ki: the first card was a young looking girl with white robe, hat, gloves and a staff, along with white shoulder length hair; the other was like an older version of the petite magician and Ki recognize her as the Silent Magician in his dreams. "And if I win?" Brron said impatiently. Ki replied, "Well that's up to you!" Brron broke into a laugh and continued, "Then you and your friends shall join her in the ritual!"

"… Acceptable!" Ki was still smirking. Liner and Vaan swallowed and wondered what kind of ritual Brron mean. "Well, then-" Ki pulls the Duel Disk he had behind his back and equip it to his left arm. He slot in his deck and activates it, "-Shadow Duel, ON!" Brron puts on a black duel disk with green trim and place it onto his arm (So be it!) he spat.

"**DUEL!**" they both announced.

"I'll take the lead first! DRAW!" he pulled six cards and then he plays one of it, "I play the spell card, **Cheerful Coffin**."

"Cheerful Coffin?" Liner and Vaan bewilders as they wonders why would he plays that.

"Cheerful Coffin effects activate, you see human, I get to discard 3 cards from my hand to the grave and I will discard Goldd, Sillva and Beiige!" Brron explained.

"Dark World deck, darn I forgot this!" Ki whispers "Dark World monsters are specialized in discarding and special summoning in the process!" Ki's expression changed into a rather worried face.

"And by discarding them, I can Special Summon them to the field! **Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World** (2300/1400), **Sillva, Warlock of the Dark World** (2300/1400) and **Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World **(1600/1300)! C'mon out to serve my bidding!" cried Brron. Three fiends came to his field. Two of them which Ki recognize were the silver and gold one as they corner him in his dream but the one with the lance would be Beiige.

"He special summons 3 monsters at the start of the turn!" Liner and Vaan gasped, "Ki!" Ki ignored them.

"Next, I summon non other than myself, **Brron, Mad King of the Dark World** (1800/1400)!" Brron was onto the field. He continued, "Now I activate my effect, by discarding a card in my hand I get to draw another card; I discard** Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World**!" he placed the card through a slot. "Broww's effect activates, when he is discarded to the graveyard, I can draw 1 card! But I shall set this one anyway and ends my turn!"

"…" there was a sign of hesitation in Ki's eyes but instead, he just insulted, "That's all? I go!" Ki pulled his next card. "First of, I discard one in order to special summon **The Tricky** (2000/1200) in attack position. Next, I play the spell card **Tricky Spell 4**, by sacrificing 'The Tricky' on my side of the field, I can special summon the exact amount of **Tricky Tokens **equals to those monsters on your field. Since you have… 'Double D', 'Double L', 'Double I' and of course, you (Double R), that will make 4 tokens!" Four of the same looking Tricky Tokens were special summoned onto Ki's field. Ki ends with 2 face down.

"Is that it, human?" Brron sneered as he draws.

"Not quite,-" Ki swing his arm, "-reveal face down, **Zero Gravity**. This card changes the battle positions of all our monsters; defense to offense, offense to defense, you feel me Double R?" the monsters on the field changed positions. Every token on Ki's field were changed to attack mode where else the monsters on Brron's field were changed to defense.

"Tchah, smart for a human! But I can still turn mine to attack mode! So-" he changes all his monsters back to attack mode. "-that's that! Now, I'm commencing attack! Sillva, Goldd, destroy those annoying tricksters!" The gold and silver fiends each attack a token. Ki's Life Points were drained to 3400. Brron laughed, "How is human!"

"K-K-KI! YOUR LEGS!" Liner and Vaan gasped.

Ki swung to them, then his legs. To his horror, his legs were gone! "…" Almost a short while later, he adjusted to it, "A Shadow Game indeed… even I can't feel them anymore!" he panted.

"That's right human. Shall you be consumed into the darkness or yield, human? It is your choice human. There's still-" Brron's words were cut short.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. ARE YOU DONE?" Ki spat at him annoyingly.

"Tch, how dare you! Well then if you insisted it, fine. I shall end my turn!" said Brron annoyed.

Ki draw his next card, _**Ancient Rules**__… _he thought,_ with this card, I get to Special Summon a Level 5 or above normal monster from my hand… __**Dark Magician**__… _Ki smirked. "I now play **ANCIENT RULES**!" the card appeared but Brron's eyes became something so mad that Ki could tell that he fell for his trap.

"**HA**! **I PLAY MY FACE DOWN, DARK DEAL!**" Brron roared. Ki gasped, horrified. "Dark Deal's effect is, whenever my opponent activate a normal spell card, I had to pay up 1000 Life Points-"Brron's legs were disappearing as well, "-so that spell card's effect will switch to-"

"Your opponent discards 1 random card" Ki finished his line.

"Correct human. Since this was my only card-" Brron raised the only card in his hands and send it into a slot. "-I discard it. Then, the real effect activates!"

"… **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World**…" Ki said under his breath.

"Indeed! And I'll bring him forth! My mighty **Reign- Beaux**!Come tome and destroy this human!" said Brron madly. A large black fiend holding a gold scepter appeared onto the field (2500/1800). Ki backed away as he saw the massive fiend. "Wait, that's not all human. When Reign-Beaux is special summoned this way, I can choose to destroy every monster or spell and trap on your side of the field and I choose, DESTROY ALL MONSTERS, **Thunder of Destruction.**" The fiend raised the scepter and there was a thunder. It came bolting down onto Ki's field and destroyed every monsters on Ki's field. The strong gale came beating Ki as his field became free of monsters except for a face down.

"NO WAY, IF KI LOSES THIS DUEL THEN WE'RE ALL MONSTER CHOW!" Vaan gasped in panic.

"Darn, I misjudged you!" Ki cursed under his breath. _Darn, I was so close!_ "Turn end!"

"HA! NOW I WON!" Brron draw his card impatiently and he enters Battle Phase, "NOW MY MIGHTY REIGN-BEAUX, ATTACK HIM WITH **WAVE OF DESTRUCTION**!" Brron commenced. The greater fiend points it's golden scepter at Ki and it fires a beam of black thunder, bolting straight at Ki."

"…" Silent Magician came visible into Ki's view. She was standing behind Brron and she was looking disappointed. Ki took the hit and his Life Points were decreased to 900. During that moment, half of Ki's body vanished.

"NOW, ALLOW ME TO SEND THE FINAL ATTACK!" Brron, the Mad King himself attacks Ki directly as he fires a bolt of black thunder at him.

Ki's eyes shot horribly wide as he is about to brace for his end… or maybe not.

End Chapter 7

That's Chapter 7. TO BE me if yo could


	9. Chapter 8 Dark World Illumination

I'll have another exam this week... for three weeks! Anyway, here's to all of you.

**Chapter 8: Dark World Illumination**

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Silent Duelings…**

"_**Duel**_"

"_**HA**! **I PLAY MY FACE DOWN, DARK DEAL!**" Brron roared. Ki gasped, horrified. "Dark Deal's effect is, whenever my opponent activate a normal spell card, I had to pay up 1000 Life Points-"Brron's legs were disappearing as well, "-so that spell card's effect will switch to-"_

"_Your opponent discards 1 random card" Ki finished his line._

"_Correct human. Since this was my only card-" Brron raised the only card in his hands and send it into a slot. "-I discard it. Then, the real effect activates!"_

"… _**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of the Dark World**…" Ki said under his breath._

"_NO WAY, IF KI LOSES THIS DUEL THEN WE'RE ALL MONSTER CHOW!" Vaan gasped in panic._

"_NOW, ALLOW ME TO SEND THE FINAL ATTACK!" Brron, the Mad King himself attacks Ki directly as he fires a bolt of black thunder at him._

_Ki's eyes shot horribly wide as he is about to brace for his end…_

Present

The bolt of black thunder bolted swiftly at Ki's direction. Ki's Life Points were 900 and if he would be hit by that thunder that deals him 1800 damage, he would lose and both Liner and Vaan would be ritual material, along with him. But Ki had a trick to his sleeves.

"Reveal face-down, **Iron Resolve**!" Ki roared. "I pay half of my Life Points-" Ki's Life Points were decreased to 450, "-and the battle damage that I receive during this turn will be reduced to 0!" A halo force field enveloped Ki and thus the black thunder ceased. Then, his body became entirely disappeared. Only his hands, duel disk and essentially, his head were still solid.

Brron thought that he had won ended up cursing, "Tch, that buys you a turn, putty human!" Brron end his turn. "Go ahead, take your time!" he added. Brron's Life Points were 3000.

Ki wouldn't be too sure that the next card would help him buy some time; he only had a card in his hands-Dark Magician and he needs more card. So he bet on this draw. "**DRAW!**" he reveals it, "The cards are with me," he murmured under his breath, unsure.

"What?" Before Brron could ask what Ki is up to, several halo swords came glinting and surrounding the entire fiends on Brron's field. "This is…"

Ki raised the card he drew to Brron, "**Sword of Revealing Light**! As long as this card is on the field, for three turns, my opponent cannot attack!" Ki sighed in relieves. "Safe" he sighed.

Brron was cursing impatiently.

"… I'll end my turn!" announced Ki.

Brron draw his card and ends.

_End of first turn… _thought Ki, _2 more and we'll all demise-,_ for a second, Ki swiveled at Liner and Vaan, then to his body and finally (if he is not mistaken with his eyes) at the Silent Magician behind Brron. She was standing rooted there and was staring at him coldly, _-perhaps silent is a silent; never mind… _

"**DRAW!**" he growled. _**Crystal Seer**__, this flip effect allows me to draw 2 cards but I could only choose one of them… alright then!_ "I'll set this monster face down and end my turn."

Brron, again draw his next card and ends his turn impatiently.

_Again… he's an impatient one, _thought Ki, _I had the remaining 2 turns to win this duel… furthermore…_ "DRAW!" Ki flips the face down monster revealing "**Crystal Seer **(100/100)**-**" a veiled female fortune teller with a levitating crystal ball came to the field. "-activate. When this monster is flipped, I draw 2 cards-" Ki pulled two cards and he took **Pot of Greed**, "-take one of them and the other goes back to the bottom of my deck!"

"So what, you can have a thousand of them but that still won't defeat me!" Brron growled.

"…I set **Royal Magical Library** (0/2000) in defense position!" A library (more accurately a shelf full of books) of some sort appears to the field. "Next, I play **Pot of Greed**, which allows me to draw 2 cards! I pulled another 2 from his deck. _Drats… _Ki cursed under his breath. He just drew **Dedication through Light and Darkness **and **Twister**. Ki had no choice but to end his turn.

"How disappointing!" Brron spat at him as he draws. "Perhaps you've taken your time too long; thanks to you, you've wasted my precious time! I shall end this duel during my next turn then!" He crossed his arms. By the time he ends his turn, the light swords vanished.

"…" Ki had a slight tremble in his arm. What if he loses? He got Dark Magician in his hands and Dedication through Light and Darkness ready to summon a stronger monster to deal a painful punch, but if Brron plays a card to destroy his monsters, then he's all but defeat. If Ki lose, not just him but so do Liner, Vaan and last but not least, Silent Magicians' existence will be gone forever.

"KI, c'mon!" Liner bellowed.

"Yeah," Vaan called out to him, "Where's the Ki Liner describe to me?"

Vaan's words struck Ki ominously. That's right, where is the Ki who enjoyed dueling, the fearless Ki who defeated Liner's ace, and the Ki whose always calm and determined? Ki came to his senses and he was grinning.

"Hngh, yeah, why was I afraid? I should be playing my games right, not freaking out!" said Ki. Brron gasped at Ki's recovery. "Alright Double R, you've mentioned about how disappointing this duel is d'ya?" Ki sneered, "Well don't worry, the duel is about to get interesting." He peered slightly to his deck. All he need is one draw, just one draw and he will win this duel so, "**I DRAW!**" so he did._ It's here!_ He thought as he obtained what he wanted. "Now I activate the spell card **A Flash of Forbidden Sealing!**" the spell card appeared to the field.

"A Flash of Forbidden Sealing?" Liner, Vaan and Brron blurted at the same time, bewildered.

Silent Magician who's behind Brron couldn't help but to gasped as she saw Ki's determination. Then, she was slightly surprised when Ki played the spell card.

"A Flash of Forbidden Sealing destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field when all their Monster Card Zones are occupied with monsters." Ki explained. With this, Brron gasped in horror as a flashing thunder came bolting from the sky down to him. He watched the thunder, landing onto him in horror and BANG. Within a flash, Brron's field which was occupied with fiends became empty. Ki smirks, "How'd ya like that?" Liner and Vaan were cheering and giving applause to Ki, even the Silent Magician watches in surprise at his performance.

"N-NOT YET!" Brron's voice came echoing from nowhere, "I HAVE COME SO FAR, AND SO HARD; I PLAY THE TRAP CARD **CALL OF THE HAUNTED**, TO BRING BACK MYSELF FROM THE DEAD!" Then the next moment, Brron reappeared to the field. He was standing unstably and was trembling on his feet hard as if he was being struck by lightning and survived (well he was); smokes came from him and it died away soon after. "Darn you! You putty human!"

"…I'm not clay nor am I named clay. My name is Ki, which here means, brilliance." Ki picks a card in his hand and continued, "I sacrifice Royal Magical Library and Crystal Seer to bring forth the **Dark Magician**!" The great magician with dark robes and a staff came to Ki's field, replacing Ki's monsters. Brron gasped to see one and so do Vaan. "Now, Dark Magician, destroy Double R (Brron), **Dark Magic**." Ki commanded and the great magician charged forward and fires a dark wave, destroying the fiend, partially. The fiend recoiled and his Life Points were depleted to 2300. Part of his body was disappearing.

"CURSE YOU HUMAN!" grunted Brron.

"The name is Ki!" Now I play my quick spell," he picks another from his hand, "**Dedication through Light and Darkness**!" he roared. Then a portal of light was visible behind the Dark Magician, Ki continued, "Listen here, Double R, by sacrificing a Dark Magician face-up on my field, I can bring in to the field a much stronger monster, guess who?" he snarled.

Liner had a slight idea on who was it, "Another Dark Magician?"

"Close, Line. The name is **Dark Magician of Chaos** (2800/2600)!" bellowed Ki. The light dragged the Dark Magician in and then a while later, a dark magenta robed magician with straight dark black hair appeared to the field. He was holding a staff in both hands which seems like a scepter.

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE, THE DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!" blurted Brron as he backs away, trembling.

"Oh, it's possible and here he is, then first thing first, his effect triggers! From my graveyard, I can add one spell card-" for safety purpose, he added Pot of Greed to his hands. But it made no use cause Ki is winning, "-then since this is still Battle Phrase, and my monster was special summoned and haven't battle yet…"

Brron gasped in horror and was like thunderstruck again. He was trembling and about to meet his end.

"Now, Double R… it's time to meet your demise! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack him directly with **Scepter Strike**!" The magician thrust his scepter at Brron and with this, his life points were drained to 0.

"ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO KI!" Liner and Vaan were very much relief as Ki won the duel. Brron is very much vanishing. Ki on the other hand was recovering. As for Brron, he vanished completely into thin air, his duel disk fall to the ground with a 'thud'. His cards were dissolving along with him… except for 2 cards. This caught Ki's eyes and he advanced to them.

Ki picked the cards up and without any mistakes; both Silent Magician LV 4 and Silent Magician LV 8 are now in his hands. Ki could then see the spirit of Silent Magician LV 8 in front of him.

"…" she remained cool and was giving him a cold look.

Ki sighed. He put away the cards into his deck. "C'mon let's get out of here guys!" they nodded.

Soon after, they left the building and to their surprise, the day is dawning and they haven't notice how long have they spent in the building. They had to run back to their dorms before anyone could find them trespassing into the building. Soon after, Ki got back on time and he panted hardly due to the swift sprinting he just did. Without any concerns left, he striped his jacket off, detached his Academy Disk and left his deck by the bedside table and turn in, as if nothing happens.

Silent Magician's spirit stood rooted next where Ki is sleeping. She stares and sighed at the sleeping Ki. Then, she wheeled around and vanished.

End Chapter 8

That's all for now and don't disturb me for the next 3 weeks. EXAMS! Now it's time for a love scene around the fiction.


	10. Chapter 9 Teror of the Undead World

Sorry for the lateness, I've been planning out for a while now. Cheers to all!

**Chapter 9: Terror of the Undead World**

By morning, a truck was mobilizing on the routes of the academy. Under the thick covers of the truck were a small army of about twelve. The army of men was wearing a greenish uniform with a green beret and wore black glasses. They wore a tidy uniform which were green and had a magenta cape attached to their back; the truck accelerated to the route to Ra dorm.

As they arrived, they marched into the building (hike, hike, hike, hike). The army climbed the stairs and they pass through a room which door was opened slightly. The tenant of the room was Tyrule.

"C'mon guys, what's all the thundering this early?" Tyrule yawned with a sleepy face. His hands were rubbing his eyes, "Hey guys…GUYS?" he repeated as there were no replies and then saw an army as he adjusted his sights. Then Tyrule gasped to his horror, "T-This… **The Disciplinary Action Squad**! **Oh no, they only shows up when a student is in grave trouble, and they're heading for Ki**!" He gasped.

Ki was in his room, snoring silently as he just crash into his dream world a short while ago. Then at a sudden, he was rudely awakened as there was loud banging on the door.

"**OPEN UP! OPEN THIS DOOR UP NOW OR WE'LL BUST IT OPEN!"** Ordered the voice strictly as the speaker continues to bangs the door.

Ki was extremely annoyed for the moment and he sat up, stretched and rubbed his eyes with his left palm while the other reaches for his glasses on the bedside table. He puts it on and feebly spat, "Name and rank soldier!"

At once, the voice replied, "The Disciplinary Action Squad soldier!"

By the moment Ki heard it, he was no longer tired nor yawning. He became widely awake and had a feeling of burning charcoal thrust into his stomach. He got to his feet, shoved his glasses on and answered the door.

As he did, three broad chest men with black glasses were standing still outside. They were larger than Ki and almost larger than him. Ki had to be careful, if he made a wrong move, he would get knocked out by an uppercut.

"You must be 'He'!" one of them asked, assuring.

Ki froze rooted and glare at the person. A short silence later, Ki replied, "Nope" with all fears forgotten. His seriousness became increasingly relief as they mentioned another person's name which is 'He'.

"DON'T LIE, HE!" he snarled. They are not the type to cross.

Another awkward silence later, Ki said, "Are you going to the wrong room, big guy? Only Ki resides in this dorm!" He was rather annoyed.

"We were informed by Prof. Crowler that a person called 'He' is residing in the Ra dorm, room 125!" said another soldier patient and politely.

"Hey, hallo! The tenant in Ra 125 is Ki-me! Not He…" for a moment he realized one thing, "Prof. Crowler said that?" then there was a pause, "What did 'He' do to get himself busted?" The squad exchanged weird looks for a moment and one of them informed Ki that it was about a trespassing student. Then at once, Ki confessed, "Oh, that person was not He, it's me… Oops!"

Ki was no longer afraid but instead, annoyed. Ki was rather stupid to confess his crime in front of the entire squad. Ki had his deck and duel disk along with him and essentially put on his uniform. Ki was brought on the truck and was carried into the academy along with the squad. His mind was occupied with, "_well, at least I don't have to walk to the academy!"_

Silent Magician, Ki's newly joined or rather a companion spirit was glaring at his care freeness.

Ki was brought into a room with big LCD TV screens in every corner of the room. Then, a face appeared in each screens. Ki recognize the balding man in the screen as the chancellor of the school, Sheppard.

"Suspended!" said Ki as the woman with a green beret spat at him.

"That's right! One of the genitor patrolling the island reported that he found you exiting the dorm during dawn!" she said strictly. Then s quote occupied Ki's mind, "_You miss Line and Vaan!"_ She continued, "So you must be punished to set an example to the school!" Again, Ki had another quote in mind, "_Punishments are nothing to me!_"

Crowler, the 'ugly git' professor had joined in, "But what kind of punishments are we talking about? Ah yes, what about something sporting, He? A duel!" Ki had no comments. "Win the duel and you're clean, lose and you're expelled; ow wait, if you lose, you must also submit your deck!" He added purposely.

Ki had a silent gasp in his tune. He then smirks and surprisingly, he accepted. "I'll take you on anytime, 'ugly git'!" he sneered. Crowler gasped as he heard himself being called an ugly git. "You deserved only to be called by that for calling my name wrongly!" he insulted. His words were like arrows and it thrust Crowler's heart. He grunted and arranged himself for the detention duel.

"Yes, we've also sent a letter to the landlord who you're living…" Sheppard's words were cut.

"What?" Ki became panic at a sudden. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" He barked.

Crowler seem to see Ki's weakness, taking this to his advantage, he began, "Oh, I'm afraid we've just did!" This was the first time he had seen Ki this afraid. Ki was never afraid of his detention and anyone's scary side but when Sheppard talked about the 'landlord', Ki panic.

"DAMN IT! DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Done what? Kiiiii" said a familiar relaxed feminine voice and to Ki's horror, Katie. As the voice echoed in his ears, he stood rooted still, both hands on side and straight. A freezing blizzard runs down on his back. He fought hard not to twitch nor make a move.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka…" it appears that his tongue was frozen solid as well. "_When did she get in?_" he wondered.

"I've received the letter a while ago and when I heard that you're in se~rious trouble, I rushed over. Do you know how worried I am?" she said in a caring and calm tune. Ki had lost for words or rather too afraid to speak (his eyes couldn't stop rolling and twitching). Crowler and Sheppard wondered why Ki would be afraid of such gentle, soft and nice person and how did she get onto the island… they were about to find out. "You better had a good answer for my questions, Ki~" she continued but this time, the atmosphere was scarier and denser than before. Then, a strong foggy purplish aura occupied the entire room. The aura was devilish, evil and strong with desire to kill! A fiend appeared above Katie and Ki's hair froze, his hearts was beating fast and he was pale white.

Worst than that, the authorities too were no exception. Their eyes were twitching and they understand why Ki is afraid of the 'landlord'.

"_I shouldn't send that letter!"_

"_I guess I could understand why Ki's afraid of her."_

"_I can't even tolerate this scariness!"_

Soon after, Ki returned to his dorm. He doesn't feel like going for any classes today; but first, he had to escape from Katie's nose or else he would die horribly. Ki had been living with Katie for about ten years already but yet, he had marked her as his most terrifying and scariest person although she is gentle sometimes. Katie was staying behind with the authorities for the time being but, as Ki returned to his dorm; Tyrule was there and so were Liner, Vaan and Lapis. They were all worried about how Ki would be expelled but Ki however doesn't show a sign of worry as he kept assuring them. It was tense for Ki to calm them down, until-

"You must be Ki, the one who defeated Liner and Lapis." said a cold voice which Ki had never recognized before. Ki turned around to find a magenta haired obelisk senior. The obelisk uniform he wore was like the male version of Lapis uniform and judging by that, Ki could tell that he is an elite duelist. Ki, pretending stupid, threw "yes" care freely.

"Yeah he did Luke; he's a 'fan' of mine now!" Liner said. _Fan…_

"I see, again with your fanatic admirations eh?" _Fanatic…_ Ki seemed to get rather confused of the 'fan' and 'friend' stuff. He got even more confused with fans, fan club, fancy, fantastic and so on.

"Ki," the obelisk senior called, "I am Lucas Positions, the eldest among the Positions. I would like to go on a duel with you if you don't mind."

"…" Ki can feel his determinations. Without any second thoughts, he replied, "Bring em on!"

The two went to the Lighthouse by the port several miles away from the Slifer Red Dorm, where they will resolve their duel. Ki and Lucas put on their duel disk and announced, "**DUEL**!"

Both players had a total of 4000 Life Points.

"You go first," Lucas generously offered.

"Hey, thanks." Ki drew his card. "I summon **Breaker the Magical Warrior** (1600+300/1000) in attack mode!" A red armoured warrior appeared to the field, readying his blue bladed sword and shield along with a magical aura enveloping him, granting him strength. "Turn end!"

"That's all? Well fine with me because I'll show you the _Realm of Undead_!" said Lucas coldly. He draws his next card, "I activate the continuous spell known as **Call of Mummy**! This card effect allows me to special summon a zombie type monster from my hands while there are no monsters on my side of the field!"

"_Darn, I've forgot that zombie types are mostly based on special summoning…" _Ki cursed under his breath.

"So," Lucas continued as he picks a card in his hand, "I special summon **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** (1900/1200)." A white undead dragon with several wounds and broken body came to the field. There seemed to be a white armour warrior riding on top of it, with a rapier in it's hands. Lucas continued, "Next, I release it to summon **Red Eyes Zombie Dragon** (2400/2000)." A black dragon similar to Liner's zombie dragon came to the field, but something is not right; the dragon's wings were severely damaged, its body were misshaped and bluish flames rages out of it's wounded, misshaped body.

"No way, a level 7 monster with one tribute at the first turn," gasped Liner, "I haven't seen that card in Luke's deck before!"

"Red Eyes Zombie Dragon…" said Ki, "could be tribute summoned by tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, the destroyed monster can be Special Summoned onto your field…" for a moment, Ki was feeling uncomfortable, but a second later, he was smiling, "Interesting… this could be my No.1 best duel."

"Really?" Lucas said, impressed, "Let's see how you can handle the next, Field Spell activate-**Zombie World**!" Ki's smile was more confident. As the field spell is in play, the surroundings became very spooky; the rocky ground is covered with bones, skeletons and dead bodies. Spirits were roaming about. Trees were old, twisted and alive with faces. The waters became blood red. Then, to Liner's horror, Ki's magical warrior became an undead as his skin colour became pale white like a ghost.

"_Great… first the landlord and now the field…"_ Kisneered in his mind, "_Well… Kate's scarier than this, to be exact."_

"Scared, Ki? Let's see how you get scared when my Zombie Dragon attacks with **Inferno Nightmare Flames**!" The undead black dragon fires a blue flame breath at the magical warrior, burning him and fell to his knees. The remaining of the flames goes directly to Ki. He lost 500 Life Points for the damage. "Now for Red Eyes Zombie Dragon's effect activate!" The fallen warrior stood up unstably and advanced to Lucas' field.

"What, but… wasn't Red Eyes… Red Eyes Zombie Dragon's effect affects zombie type?" Liner asked confused.

"No Liner," Tyrule explained to solve Liner's confusion, "You see that field spell?" he nodded to the field spell card on Lucas' field, "When that card is in play, all monsters on the field and in any graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Furthermore, Ki will be in a tight corner since he uses a spellcaster deck."

"Why's that Ty?" Liner asked.

"Other than Zombie-Type monsters, neither players can tribute summon any monsters." Tyrule concludes his explanations.

"No way! How did Luke get such strong deck?" Liner gasped. They watches the undead Breaker attacks Ki Life Points which sharply reduced to 1900. "Now his Life Points were twice lower than before!"

"I set a face down and call it your turn now." Lucas ends his turn as he cross his empty hands.

"No sweat, this is getting interesting!" He raised his duel disk and reached for his next card, "DRAW!" he pulls. He reveals his card, "_Perfect_!" Then he checks the cards in his hands. "_Absolute perfect!_" He is much confident than ever, "Now I summon, **Time Wizard** (500/400)!" A clock looking machine magician had appeared to the field. It was yellow, which resembles a clock and had on a blue cape. It was holding a wand in it's hand. Due to the field spell effect, the shiny yellow surface became rusty and old.

"Time Wizard? What's Ki gonna do with such a weak monster?" Liner asked, staring at the clock like wizard.

"Hey, don't you even know?" Tyrule turned and threw Liner a weird look.

"What's the problem for not knowing a weak monster like that?" replied Liner, not getting the fact why Tyrule asked so.

Tyrule grunted, feeling stupid. He explained, "Time Wizard's effect is… well see that wand of his?" he asked. Liner peered to the wand the clock wizard was holding. "See that?" Tyrule continued, "There are 2 'dangs' (something Tyrule read in Chinese) and 4 'skulls. Here's the effect, if the needle is pointing at 'dang' (he's full of it), every monster on Lucas' side of the field will be destroyed, but… if they hit any of the skulls, the effects will be opposite and Ki will have to pay the price."

"Yup, like it or not, I'll bet on to this 25% chance of turnover, cause nothing gains if ya never try!" blurted Ki confidently. "Let's get things started, well Time Wizard, spin the clock!" As Ki told it to, the needle on the wand was spinning in clockwise. Everyone was looking at the spinning needle. Then it was slowing and slower and finally, it stoped.

"DANG!" Tyrule blurted out of a sudden as the needle stopped. It's true; the needle stopped precisely on it and with this Lucas was getting very much interested. The wizard raised it's wand and called, "**TIME MAGIC**!"

Suddenly, maggots were visible as they were crawling on the monsters on Lucas' field. Then almost at once, the undead dragon and Ki's magician on Lucas' field were devoured by the bunch of maggots and at a flash, their flesh were eaten and gone completely. "That was fast," said Ki, "Anyway where was I? Ah, right Time Wizard direct attack!" The wizard made a full charge at Lucas and it knocked him, dealing 500 points of damage. "I'm not done yet!" he said as he picks a card from his hand, "Quick Spell Activation, **Magical Dimension**!"

"_The card back at the entrance duel…_" thought Lucas.

"As long as a spellcaster monster is face up on my field, I can sacrifice a monster on my field to special summon a spellcaster from my hands to the field," Ki brings out a card from his hands, "and guess who? A great friend who saved some guy's skin-**Dark Magician of Chaos **(2800/2500)." A dark magenta robed magician with straight dark black hair appeared to the field. He was holding a staff in both hands which seems like a scepter. The same card which Ki uses to win a duel last night.

"GREAT! With this, Ki could win!" Liner said, full of passion.

"Be prepared! Dark Magician of Chaos, direct hit with **Scepter Strike**!" the magician thrusts his scepter at Lucas, draining his Life Points straight down to 700. "Well, a face down and that's all!"

"…" Lucas drew his card silently. "Now you've crossed the line!" he said in a cold serious tune. Ki could feel an aura emitting from Lucas like Katie, except it was weaker. "By the effect of Call of Zombie, I special summon **Plague Spreader Zombie **(400/200)" A misshaped looking creature appeared to the field. Ki gasped to his surprise as he sees that monster.

"A Tuner Monster!" he gasped.

"Tuner, whassat?" Liner bewildered. Tyrule too doesn't know what is that; Ki knows.

Lucas continued, "Now I play my face down known as **Call of the Haunted**, with this card, I special summon a monster in my graveyard and I choose non other than **Paladin of the Cursed Dragon** (1900/1200)." Lucas is now smiling broadly, which is rarely seen by Liner. "Now, Level 2 Plague Spreader Zombie and Level 4 Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, tuning!"

Then, the Plague Spreader Zombie became two green hoops and it goes towards the paladin. Lucas was saying something weird, "_Engulf everything into the field of darkness, open the gates to the World of Zombies, this ends now, Synchro Summon, _**Revived King Ha Des **(2450/0)" A fiendish looking demon appeared through the smokes. Liner and Tyrule was surprised, they had never seen such monster being summoned like that. "Next, I equip my monster with the equip spell known as **Megamorph**!" As the card attaches to the zombie fiend, it's size is doubled and Ki could see it's attack points doubled to 4900. Ki knew of the results of this duel already. "Now, Revived King Ha Des, destroy my enemies! **Revive Wrath**!" The fiend fires a jet of blueish flames, like the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon. The flames hit the magician, burning it in an inferno flame. The magician cried a loud as the flames burns him, shattering him. This brings down Ki's Life Points to 0. Ki lost the duel.

"You're not all that strong!" spat Lucas.

"…" Ki had no words for this. Silent Magician watches his defeat as he falls to his knees.

Lucas left them as he returns to the Obelisk dorm.

"Er, where's Lapis?" Tyrule asked, turning around to find her.

"Again, eh…" Liner said stupidly, "Now it techniquely proves that… she's afraid of zombies."

They had forgotten about Ki and left without a word for him. Ki revived and returned to his dorm. As Ki got back to his dorm, Ki collapsed into a sleep after changing. He leaves his Duel Disk on the table and casted off his glasses to his bedside table and straight into a snooze.

Silent Magician reappeared and was interested with the card Ki forgot to remove from his Duel Disk. She curiously pulls it and gasped when she reveals that card-**Magical Cylinder**. She began thinking of the results if Ki activates the card:

"Now, Revived King Ha Des, destroy my enemies! **Revive Wrath**!" The fiend fires a jet of blueish flames, like the Red Eyes Zombie Dragon. Then Ki play his face down trap-Magical Cylinder. Which effect deflects the monster's attack and a bolt of green beam shot straight at Lucas, instantly draining his Life Points to 0, leaving him crying in angst.

Silent Magician gasped when she knew that Ki could eventually wins. But for what reason he chose not to win? Is it a coincidence that Ki forgotten about the card or is it that he purposely lose. Whatever the fact is, she remained silent as she is and hopefully, she will find an answer.

End Chapter 9

That's that. Please R&R, I havn't receive on eversince.


	11. Chapter 10 Ancient Detention

Back again here. Again, please R&R. Wait, disclaimers: I own my fiction, cards and the certain cards in this fiction.

**Chapter 10: Ancient Detention**

Finally, today is the day Ki will be going for his detention duel. He was confident in this duel and he had to win, otherwise he will be expelled and his cards will be confiscated; so do a card he had to protect-Silent Magician.

Liner, Tyrule, Vaan and Lapis had come for a visit. They were talking about how much of a jerk Crowler can be. Crowler uses an Ancient Gear deck which negates the activation of Spell or Trap cards during battle. Ki was glad to know such information and he thanked them. Then, he saw a familiar figure with straight long white hair-Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. At once, Ki could tell that Lapis had a duel spirit attached to her.

"Hey Lapis," he called, "D'you believe in spirits?"

Tyrule and Vaan bewilders when Ki suddenly asked a weird question, Liner and Lapis on the other hand, does not find them weird and knew at once what Ki is trying to say –"I can see duel spirits too!" or "I have one too!" Then by that moment, both Liner and Lapis saw another whose almost entirely, except for some of their clothing was blue-Silent Magician. The magician was glaring at him coldly, perhaps she wanted to say, "I am not your duel spirit!" but she rather stay quiet.

"Hm… well, we'd be going now," said Liner, leaving.

"Yeah, best of luck out there mate!" Tyrule and Vaan followed.

"Do be careful!" Lapis said, concerned.

Ruin, Lapis' duel spirit too followed but after a slight glance at Ki. Ki stood there, bewildering, "_Could she be… no, I must've thought too much!_" thought Ki. He turns to his companion spirit.

"C'mon, I didn't said anything like you're my spirit or anything!" It appears that Ki knows what she's thinking. "First of all, you plead for my help ever since when I was about five, then for the first time I meet you, you show a soft side of yours and now, here you are, glaring coldly at me."

She continued glaring.

Ki sighed, "Perhaps it's hard to understand women!" Ki turned to her again, "Don't worry, whatever happens, believe in me and I'll believe in you guys, especially you Silent Magician," he said in a promising tone to her with a trustable smile.

The Silent Magician hesitated for a moment and she nodded, believing him. Her glares were lessening into a cold stare which Ki is relief for. He patted her on her left shoulder. Ki slide his deck into the holster on his belt. He exits after he placed his Duel Disk onto his back.

Ki sprinted all the way north to the academy where the Official Duel Arena is. He proceeds into the main hall, passing by a young lady who looked like a few years older than he is. As he climbs the stairs, trying to proceed into the Duel Arena, he heard a thud of boxes toppling to the floor. He turned to find that the young lady dropped a box full of card booster packs.

Ki could not turn a blind eye on her, so he helped out. He picked up the pack of cards one by one and placed them into the box, the carry them back onto the handcart.

"Thank you!" she said in a polite tune.

"It's cool, I wasn't in a hurry at all," he lied. Ki is actually finding a way to be late for his duel, "So there's always time to help out!"

The person had long brownish hair tied into a braid. She had a pair of brown eyes, wearing a cap with only a peak and the Duel Academy logo embroidered on it. She wore a tan uniform with a knee cut skirt. Her name tag-Sadie was embroidered above her left breast pocket.

"Well, let me help out with the rest!" he offered as he operates the handcart. Again, Sadie thanked. After he pushes the handcart next to a certain area, Sadie stopped him and said that it's enough. "If you insisted," he said. Ki took his leaves as he continued into the Duel Arena.

"Here I am!" he said as he arrived. This was the second time he stepped into the arena but this time, the seats were occupied with students who were about to witness and watch Ki's duel. At once, Ki could find where Liner, Tyrule, Vaan and Lapis sat. Lucas too had joined them. Isaac and his fellow Obelisk sat directly opposite them. Crowler stood on the opposite side of the field; he was growing increasingly impatient until Ki arrives. He was carrying a duel disk attached to his robe. By the looks of it, it was like carrying an electric guitar.

"You're late, slacker!" he growled.

"You're early, ugly-git!" blurted Ki.

Some of the audients were sniggering.

"…" Crowler ignores it and continues, "Fine then, this duel shall be a detention duel, win and you're cleared, lose and you'll hand over your deck and be expelled! Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," spat Ki, lazily.

"Then are you ready?" Crowler asked, confirming.

Ki had his disk attached to his left wrist, peered into his deck and slots it in to the deck slot, "Go time!"

"Good, then let us begin!" Crowler activates the Duel Disk which was attached to his coat and Ki too activated his, "**DUEL**!"They announced. Their Life Points were shown 4000.

"I shall begin first," said Crowler proudly. He caught the card as his duel coat ejects it and adds it to his hand. Ki's mind was swimming with the silly fact about how embarrassing it will be if a proud ugly-git like Crowler would miss the card during the ejection. "I summon **Ancient Gear Knight **(1800/500) in attack mode!" A machine looking old robot holding a lance and a gear shaped shield appeared onto the field, ready to strike. "Ow, that's all! Pretty simple, don't you think?"

"Yeah it's simple alright. I go!" he drew his card and adds it to his hands, "_A bad start!_ _I only got one monster; furthermore, it's not enough for a descent defense…"_ Ki considered this for a while and he had decided, "Mei Kou, Master of Barriers (1700/600) in attack position," a magician wearing a Japanese cult tunic with large long sleeved and holding a beaded armlet which most monks used for chanting appeared. "I'll throw in a face down and that's all!"

"A wise choice, my draw!" like his previous draw, the card ejects from the deck slot. Ki now hoped that Crowler made a mistake. Crowler looks at his next card and he grins, "Hey slacker, ready to taste defeat?" he sneered.

"Bring em on, ugly-git!" Ki sneered back.

The crowd sniggered again.

Crowler was annoyed but he tolerates it for a while, "I play **Ancient Gear Castle**!" announced as he inserts the spell card into a secret slot. Then a giant fortress came rising behind Crowler. "Here's how it's done, for every monsters we summoned, I can add one counter to it!" Ki doesn't find anything interesting about it at all, "Now where was I? Ah yes, I sacrifice Ancient Gear Knight to bring out **Ancient Gear Engineer** (1500/1500)!" The knight was replaced with another similar looking machine, but this time, it's right arm is a drill.

"Man, why would Crowler do that?" Liner asked.

"The Field Spell Line, Ancient Gear Castle increase 300 points of attack to every Ancient Gear monsters and since Ancient Gear Engineer is summoned, it gains a counter too." Tyrule explained. The robot's attack points were boosted (1500+300/1500) and it's attack points just exceeds Ki's Master of Barrier's.

"Time for an attack, Ancient Gear Engineer, attack with **Mechanized Drill**!" The drill on that robot's hand accelerates as it spins, then it dives straight for Mei Kou who had set up a barrier, protecting himself. But the drill went right through it and straight to him. Ki losses 100 Life Points for that.

"**Ancient Gear Engineer's** effect activates!" Crowler continue spouting, "By the end of Damage Calculation, I could destroy a spell or trap card on your field, it's none other than," Ki only face down shattered, "I'll call it a turn then."

As Ki recovers from his flinches, he draws. "I summon **Gemini Elf** (1900/1200) in attack pose!" A female elf with long blonde hair and another with long auburn hair appeared. "**Fight**!" he commended. The twin charges forward and land several punches on the android and surprisingly, shattering it.

Some of the audiences were impressed with how Ki could pull things out, even Silent Magician. Isaac and his gang of Obelisks were there criticizing how bad Ki is performing.

"Don't get so carried away just because you defeated one of Crowler's monster, just wait until you see that legendary rare card of his, loser!" Isaac murmured under his breath.

Liner became hyperactive and was cheering, "YEAH! YOU CAN GO IT, KI," like a maniac. It was more a yell than a cheer.

"Don't get too happy so quickly Line," Lucas spat.

"HEY C'MON! KI JUST PULLED IT OUT!"

"_You flattered me…"_ thought Ki, feeling embarrassed.

"Listen Line, I know Crowler more than you do, especially his deck!" he said.

"Indeed, since Ki just summoned a monster, that Ancient Gear Castle Field Spell gains a counter, plus the Ancient Gear Engineer Crowler summoned earlier, making it two," explained Tyrule.

"Yes, I hope Ki has the right card to pull it out, otherwise he will have to deal with Crowler's legendary rare card." Lapis continued Tyrule's line.

Liner doesn't understand what their seriousness means, so do Vaan. They watched on. Ki had already ended his turn with a face down.

"Yes, not bad!" Crowler draws. As he reveals his next card, his grin is visibly wide and he was eying straight at Ki. "Now Ki, shall I continue the lesson?" he asked, "With a much better education degree that is!"

Ki boringly said, "Try me!"

"Yes and I will!" said Crowler. The giant ancient fortress shattered. "Ancient Gear Castle's effect activates! I can sacrifice this card for a tribute, if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required tributes of an 'Ancient Gear' monster." Crowler brings out **Ancient Gear Golem** (3000/3000) in attack mode!" A larger android appeared to the field. The golem was about thirty feets high and this explains why it has been called as a golem.

Most of the audience was amaze to see the golem standing behind Crowler. Some doesn't know what does this mean, even Liner and Vaan.

"How was he able to summon that big thingy with only a field spell!" Liner asked.

"Simple Line, remember that the castle had two counters on it, and those two counters are treated as two monsters, so that's why that castle is used as a tribute!" Tyrule explained.

"On the other hand, that golem is going to be a pain in the neck Line," Lucas began, "When he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between them are delt towards the opponent Life Points, talk about armour piercers!"

"Yeah, not to mention that Ki cannot stop it from attacking with spells, traps or monster effects during Damage Calculation!" Lapis added.

"That's so not cool!" Vaan grunted.

"Now then Ki, I hope you're ready for a full time lesson and here goes! Ancient Gear Golem, pulverize that elves with **Mechanized Melee**!" The golem threw a strong straight punch at the elf twins. It hit them and destroyed them in a 'BANG'.

Ki covers himself from the beating wind with his arm as he resisted and flinches. His Life Points were decreased to 2800.

"Boohoo, did I make you cry?" he sneered.

Ki recovered from his flinches and as he do, he eyed him in a serious glare and suddenly, refreshed with a glee of great interest and desire. Crowler bewilders as he see Ki's reaction. "Pu-lease, you need more than that to make me cry. I've been wanted to pick a fight with someone like you!"

Crowler bit his teeth furiously as he heard such a reaction.

End Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10. Then, here's next chapter: **Clash of the Gears**.


	12. Chapter 11 Clash of the Gears

Here we go, the next chapter is here! Enjoy and please R&R!

**Chapter 11: Clash of the Gears**

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Silent Dueling…**

"I play Ancient Gear Castle!"

"I summon **Gemini Elf** (1900/1200) in attack pose!"

"**Ancient Gear Castle**'s effect activates-I bring out **Ancient Gear Golem **(3000/3000)-Ancient Gear Golem, attack that elves with **Mechanized Melee**!"

"Pu-lease, you need more than that to make me cry. I've been wanted to pick a fight with someone like you!"

Present

Ki had 2800 Life Points left; on the other hand, Crowler had 3900 Life Points. Ki's field is clear of monsters while Crowler had a large robotic golem-**Ancient Gear** **Golem** (3000/3000).

As Crowler ends his turn, Ki continued as he draws.

"I play the field spell known as **Magical Citadel of Endymion**!" he inserts the card into a hidden slot. As he did, the scene around changed into some fortress, like the field spell Crowler played, except that this is different. They are now standing on the ground of a city or a sort. It was much advanced, there were platforms floating around in the air. The buildings looked as if they were alive and there was a tower at the square. "How'd you like this Citadel?"

"Yes, not bad…" Crowler said, uninterested.

"Here's the Citadel's effect, whenever you or I play a spell, this field spell gains a counter, next I play a monster known as **Copycat** (0/0) in attack position!" A magician holding a mirror as it's face appeared. It hunches as it stood facing Crowler. "Copycat's effect is, it can copy a monster's attack and defense and it is non other than yours truly-**Ancient Gear Golem**!" the mirror faced magician suddenly had it's face turned into the golem as it now gains it's power (0+3000/0+3000). "Two face downs, and that's all!"

Crowler drew his next card and Ki interrupted, "Face down activate, **Waboku**! During this turn, my monsters will not be destroyed in battle and I receive 0 damage points!" he growled.

The audience doesn't understand why Ki would do this in the first place, since he had Copycat with the same strength as the golem. Liner and the rest too bewildered but Lucas knows.

Silent Magician continued watching him and she could read what is Ki up to.

"Yes, now I go," Crowler referred to every card in his hands, and finally, he had a broad grin across his face. "I now activate, the spell card **Polymerization**! I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with another 2 Ancient Gear Monsters in my hands to create, **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem** (4400/3400)!" A whirling rift appeared from the card and two similar looking robots too appeared. The two Ancient Gear Soldier and two more similar looking robots too appeared. The golem and another two android fused together, creating much bigger android. It was gold and old. It looked like a centaur. The android had a big claw like right arm which blades are shiny sharp.

"Interesting!" said Ki.

The entire audience had never seen such a monstrous card as if in their entire life! Isaac, Liner, Vaan, Tyrule and Lapis gasped to see that card; Lucas did not budge.

"I next activate the Equip Spell **Ancient Gear Fist** to my Ultimate Golem and ends!" As the golem had it's right arm changed, Ki referred to his only card-Spell Power Grasp. Some of the crowds were cheering for Crowler as he is gaining. Silent Magician on the other hand was glaring at him, turns away and mumbled, "_Liar…_"

Ki thought no more and conduct his draw (DRAW!), he refers to it, hopping for the best and he was relief, "Spell Card, **Pot of Greed; **I can draw two cards!" he does so. Ki looked at his cards and he was counting under his breath, "_Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… nice!_" he was grinning, to everyone's surprise. "Crowler," he called, "all the cards I need to win this duel are now in my hands!" he said.

Crowler bewilders, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Watch, one," his index finger shot out, "two, **Polymerization**," next his middle finger, "three, **Ancient Gear Fist**," then his third finger, "three, **Pot of Greed**," he was counting the number of spell cards previously used, then his hands pushed a button on his Academy Disk, "Four, **Foolish Burial**; I search one monster in my deck and sends it to the graveyard," he inserts a monster into the graveyard slot, "Five, **Spell Power Grasp**! This card adds a Spell Counter to a card which is capable of adding Spell Counter on-**Magical Citadel of Endymion-**" Ki said, pointing at the peak of the tower beside him. There was a total of five green levitating orbs were circling around it. No one notice this until Ki points it out. "Ow, and since this is a spell card, the Citadel gains another counter since this was the field spell's effect." Another green orb appeared, circling the tower along with the other five. But why would Ki counts the number of spell counters? "Here's the haymaker line! A monster effect in my graveyard activates!" Ki picks out the card he was talking about and revealed it to everyone, "**Endymion, the Master Magician**!" Nearly everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE… when did that monster gets into your grave?" Crowler boomed.

Ki answer his question as he brings out a card from the graveyard-**Foolish Burial**.

"Ow really? What will it do?" Crowler asked.

"Here's the drill, by removing a total of six Spell Counters on my Field Spell," he pointed, "With this, I can special summon him from my hands or graveyard!" he explained. The six levitating orb circling the tower glowed and accelerates in speed and descends to Ki's field. "Now show yourself, **Endymion, the Master Magician **(2700/1700)!" he roared and in a green beam of thundering bolt, a great magician stood before Ki. He wore a jet black robe with gold lining emblem around his robe. Behind him was a white coloured hoop or a sort with gold lining as well. He had on an eye mask which did not covers his crimson red hair and the lower half of his face which had red linings in both cheeks. He holds a staff with a gold spiked crescent and a purple jewel.

"So what, your monster does not have enough points to defeat my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400/3400)!" Crowler spat. In everyone's opinion, it was quite true, Silent Magician believes it too.

"True he is, but hey, first things' first." Ki began, "Endymion's effect activates; when this monster is summoned like how I just did, I can bring back a spell card from my graveyard, but wait here's the 'Charged Haymaker' chips in, once per turn, by discarding a spell card from my hands, I can destroy one card on the field; I don't had to cause I just did!"

Crowler's relieves turned into horror as his eyes widened. As the giant centaur golem shattered, a familiar looking golem replaced it-Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000). "Too bad, when Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, I can special summon an **Ancient Gear Golem** (3000/3000) from my graveyard, ignoring it's summoning conditions."

"I know, that's why it's important to have Plan-B." Ki summons his final card to the field, "**Injection Fairy Lily** (400/1500)!" A nurse like female fairy with short curly pink hair appeared to the field, holding a giant syringe in her arms. Her charms seemed to affect some of the audience.

"Injection Fairy Lily… but she has only 400 attack points!" Liner bewilders when he saw her.

"You… don't know?" Tyrule asked, throwing a weird gaze at him. He sighed with a tone like, "_You're so hopeless…"_

Crowler on the other hand gasped to his horror when he sees that nurse fairy.

"I activate Injection Fairy Lily's effect!" he said. To everyone's surprise, Ki's Life Points decreased from 2800 to 800, what happened? "Lily's effect is, during Damage Calculations, by decreasing 2000 Life Points, Lily's attack will be increased by 3000!" as he had mentioned, the fairy nurse's huge syringe was filled with gold like liquid, thus increasing her attack points (400+3000/1500).

"WAIT, TIME OUT!" Crowler gasped as he scratched his hair panicked.

"Yeah but I call this overtime! Injection Fairy Lily, go dismantle that golem's maintenances!" The nurse fairy hurled her giant syringe at the golem. With one thrust, the golem collapsed into lump of junks, bringing down Crowler's Life Points to 3500. "Next, Copycat, attack with Mimic Mechanized Melee!" the magician with the Ancient Gear Golem's face attacked as it threw a straight fist at Crowler, draining his Life Points to 500 and stunned him. "And lastly, the final touch, Endymion!" he called. The black robed magician waved his staff and the sky above the Citadel became dark. "Attack with **Divine Judgement**!" he commanded. At once, a green bolt of thunder came striking down in a flash at Crowler, electrocuting him. As Crowler cried in an agonizing pain, his Life Points decreased to 0.

"The end," Ki said in a low pitched tone.

The audience was surprised, confused at first but then, they were cheering to their highest at Ki. Liner and Vaan were excited when Ki won and they leaped in the air like a maniac; Tyrule was glad and so do Lapis who gave a faint smile as she gazed at the victorious Ki.; her spirit-Ruin, Queen of Oblivion too gazed at Ki and occasionally at Lapis. Lucas was admiring Ki's victory. Issac and his gang were surprised with what they have just witnessed.

"Well then Ki, you have successfully passed the detention duel, which means that you get to stay at the academy," the chancellor stood up, announcing, "Well done." The roar of the crowds rose again as he finished his speach.

Isaac glared at him nastily, cursing.

As Ki turned to face Silent Magician, he could see her faint gentle smile for a moment. When she noticed him watching, she returned to her usual cold self and glared at him. Ki sworn that he saw her faint smile but he knows her character-cold, dishonest and silent.

Crowler who have recovered from the thunder strike was cursing Ki horribly, "_How could this slacker defeat me! This can't be, there's no way this slacker could defeat me! This is absolutely no way!_"

Katie watched Ki leaves the arena. She smirked and leaves.

Ki walked out of the arena and he returns to his dorm. Ki could at least rest assured now, since he gets to stay in the academy. He rather skips class and deserves a good night sleep.

End Chapter 11

There you guys have it. Here's next, Chapter 12: **Field Exam**


	13. Chapter 12 Field Exam

Ok, here it is boys and girls. ENJOY!

**Chapter 12: Field Exam**

As the days goes on one by one, Silent Magician began to know and understand more about Ki's life in the academy. She is fond of almost every one of his activity, especially his daily detention (standing outside, balancing a bucket of water on his head while crossing his arms). The detention was considered absolutely normal throughout the academy. Ki was usually late for having a continuous dream of Silent Magician, but he still preferred to be late rather than being early, as if he preferred to be late instead. Prof. Crowler once gave him about thirty pages of writing home works to raise his punishments ever since he lost back during the detention duel, but it was no sweat for Ki; Crowler gave him a week to finish all his essay, but the next day (late again), he handed all thirty pages of written essay to him, which every one was surprised for. Crowler had no other choice but to follow on the old detention method (he is lazy to mark Ki's essay if this goes on).

Liner once asked him, "How'd you do that?"

"It won't be too hard if you had a Super Memory Nano Chip implanted into your brain," is all he answered.

"Oh, a nano chip inside your… WHAT!" Liner gasped, believing it completely.

"_Hey, hey… I'm just kidding and you fell for that so easily…"_ thought Ki awkwardly.

Today, Silent Magician was curious and fond of knowing what is going on around school as every student was holding a book, wherever they go. Then as she caught a few words from some of the students, she knew at once-**Monthly Exams**.

Monthly exams happened once a month around the academy. It consists of two exams, a written exam and a field exam. Written exam required one to write essays and formulas about duel monsters, while field exams required one to duel with another of the same dorm. Furthermore, the exams occurred at tomorrow morning from 9 am to 6 pm.

Since the exam is tomorrow, she still found no sign of Ki studying at all. She could have asked him but remained as silent as she is, because she could find out for herself eventually.

Then there were rumours roaming about, saying that there will be rare cards on sale tomorrow at the card store. Silent Magician knew that a storm would occur by that time.

Ki paid a visit to Liner and Vaan. As he arrived, Liner and Vaan were studying hard until their brain would explode. He stopped them from doing so and tell them to relax.

"Relax? NO WE CAN'T RELAX!" Liner grunted, "We're not smarties like you Ki, you're a Ra…"

"Doesn't mean I'm bright!" he interrupted.

"But you defeated my sister!"

"Doesn't have anything to do with studies," Ki replied quickly.

Liner had lost for words. At this point, he notices Silent Magician, "Hey, how's it going?" he waved at her. However, she did not wave back at all. Liner sighed.

"Anyway Line," Ki changed the subject, "You heard that there would be some rare cards will be shipped here to the card store?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you don't go well in your written exams, you can still at least pass your field exams; imagine yourself have some ni~ce rare cards which will guarantees your victory, think man!" he added.

Liner had never thought about this at all and he began burning up with passion.

"Now hold on-" Ki forced him to calm down, "The cards arrive at noon and our written test ends thirty minutes after that, so…" but Liner is burning up even more than ever. "Where's a fire extinguisher when you need one?"

The next day, the school is tense and extremely silent compare to the usual days. Everyone is having an exam by now, everyone but Ki who is still sleeping soundly. Silent Magician was surprised that Ki not going for the exam and skips it. But apparently, he was awake from the beginning and he is watching the clock. The time now is eleven o'clock and still ticking. Ki sat up and get prepared.

Once everything is set, he heads out to the academy.

When Ki arrived at his classroom, Prof. Clerk, the head of Slifer dorm was invigilating everyone in their written exam. Ki had only an hour left to finish his exam, due to his late arrival. By the moment he took the paper and touched the pencil in his seat, he began writing continuously.

Everyone were sneering silently that Ki would never finish his exam because they just finished two of their essays. There were a total of three essays and a hundred objective questions. The essays were about duel puzzles which include:

1. Write down the method of winning a duel with **Dark World** cards in a turn. (Which Liner and Vaan had an advantage out of it).

2. List down all Lv monsters.

3. List down all '**Six Samurai**' archetype category monsters.

Everyone clearly does not know what **Six Samurai** monsters are nor heard of them so they skip that questions. But Lucas does, since he was the best student and senior of the academy.

Ten minutes later, while some were still continue to sneer at Ki, they take back what they say when they notice that Ki was standing and hand in his paper and heard Prof. Clerk roared in complete surprise, "**WHAT! ALL CORRECT, IN JUST MINUTES!**" and toppled out of sight. Everyone including Lucas jumped when Ki hands in his paper. Silent Magician was no exception as well.

Ki returned to his seat and remained as he is.

Finally, as the bell rang, it's the end of exam. Everyone dashes forward to hand their exam papers to Prof Clerk and rushed to the card store, hunting for rare cards. Liner and Vaan were no exception; however, they had to fight through the crowds to hand in their papers.

Tyrule, Lapis, Lucas, and Ki were the ones who are not going, and so do a scarlet spiked hair Slifer student who sat in front of Liner.

Then, there was a loud grieving echoed from the corridor. Ki and Silent Magician wondered why. When Liner and Vaan finished, they dashed off along with Ki who followed from behind.

By the time they had arrived at the store, Ki was surprised when he saw who was behind the counter.

"KATE!" he roared.

"Oh my, are you here for rare cards? I'm so sorry, I've just sold every pack to a person!" she said care freely. Liner and Vaan gasped, shocked when they heard that every last rare card was gone; Ki was not focusing on the cards but Katie.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "What's with the outfit?" Katie was wearing the outfit much similar to a card seller of the academy.

"Oh, I took the job here; as you can see, I'm a card seller now!" she giggled. "Are your friends okay?" she asked nodding to her right at the hopeless Liner and Vaan, still smiling.

Ki gave them a weird looks of despair.

Katie continued to giggle, "Yes, a lot happened…" and she dozed off into her fantasies.

"I didn't say anything…" Ki mumbled. Then to change the subject, Ki asked, "Anyway, are there still packs on for sale?" he asked.

Katie returned on the occasion and she searched and she brought out two packs of cards.

"Only two…" Ki said lazily. Perhaps the students bought as many as they could spend on when the rare cards were sold out. "Oi, Line, Vaan!" he called, "I'll pay em for you!" Liner and Vaan recovered and confused.

"You… mean it Ki?" they asked.

Ki nodded. Silent Magician was surprised with Ki's generousity and she prayed for a fortune. Her prayers were answered.

"Ow, hello!" said a familiar voice. As the figure came out, it reveals a figure who Ki helped back before the detention duel-Sadie. "Come to buy some cards?" she asked.

"No, just escorting em and buy for them," he nodded at Liner and Vaan. "By the way, you work here?" he asked.

"Yes, the owner of this store is not available now and I took her place, for now." She explained, "Anyway, I want to thank you the other day on helping me," she picked out a pack from the shelves and hands it to Ki, "Consider it as a thank you gift!" she insisted.

Ki was confused but he accepted the pack gratefully with a 'thank you'.

Meanwhile, Isaac who was walking around stopped when Crowler stood in his way. They were talking and agreeing something. Then, Crowler was handing over some cards to him and they were agreeing over something again.

Later, the field exam began and Ki was paired with Isaac which was against the rules. But Crowler bend the rules and verifies the duel; Ki had no arguments at all and he accepted it.

After Ki and Isaac had their deck slot it to their respective duel disk, they announced, "**DUEL**!" Their Life Points were shown 4000.

"I'll take the go first!" Isaac declared as he pulled six cards from his deck. "I summon **Goblin Attack Force** (2300/0) in attack mode!" A gang of ugly looking goblins each holding a spiked club appeared. "Next, I play the spell card known as **Double Summon**!" he roared.

Ki recognized that spell card back during his 'welcome duel' with Isaac. The crowds on the other hand were surprised on how he got that rare card.

"This baby allows me to normal summons another monster from my hand and I choose non other than **Indomidable Fighter Lei Lei** (2300/0)!" a giant muscular beast man appeared. "I'll call this a turn then!"

"Well, I go!" Ki draws. Then to his surprised, he drew **Silent Magician Lv 4**. He hesitated but chose to ignore this card for now, "**Gemini Elf** (1900/1200) in attack position," a twin of elves appeared, Ki had not much option but to do this, since there were two heavy offensed monster on his field. Ki considered his cards again, "With two sets and end of my turn."

"That's all? Well then, I'll go next!" Isaac draws, "I summon **Makyura the Destructor **(1600/1200)." A warrior with sharp claws on both hands appeared; it was another rare card, "Now, first I attack your Gemini Elf with Makyura, go!" as he declared, the warrior rushed forward to claw the twins, but ended up being destroyed instead, also bringing down Isaac's Life Points down to 3700.

"What, but… why does he do that?" asked Liner bewildered. Tyrule, Vaan and Lapis who were watching didn't get a clue as well.

"Here's Makyura special effect," Isaac began, "during the turn this monster is sent to the graveyard, I can play a trap card from my hands!" he said, to everyone's surprise. Isaac picked a card in his hands, "I activate the trap card known as **A Rival Appeared!** This card allows me to special summon a monster from my hands equal to the same level of a monster on your side of the field. Since your Gemini Elf is a Level 4 monster, I will special summon a Level 4 monster from my hands!"

"Uh-oh…" Liner said, "This can't be good!"

"Of course it's not! Cause, I'm special summoning a monster known a **Rare Metal Dragon** (2400/1200)!" As Isaac had said, he summoned a magenta scaled dragon about the beast man's size roared proudly as it appeared to the field. The crowd was surprised to see the rare card Isaac used. Crowler on the other hand was giggling as he watched them duel. Ki remain calmed as he continues watching.

"Now, how'd you like this?" Isaac asked, "Goblin Attack Force, attack!" the gang hit the elf twins with their spike clubs, shattering them. Ki at this point, plays his face down-**Defense Draw**.

"During damage calculations, the battle damage I would receive becomes 0 and I can draw 1 card!" he said. As he draws, he was surprised to when he got her in his hands-**Silent Magician Lv 8**. He eyed at her sideways in a glance and continue, "Quick Spell activate-**Emergency Provisions**, for sacrificing a spell or trap card, I can recover 1000 Life Points for every card I sacrificed." The trap card-Defense Draw, became gold dust and adds Ki's Life Points by 1000, making it 5000.

"Hmph, that doesn't mean I can't attack you right? So I continue on with Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei and Rare Metal Dragon, go!" the two monsters attacks. The beast man threw a haymaker at Ki which stunned him while the dragon rolled at Ki flinched as it rolled over him with it's scales. Ki's Life Points were decreased to 300. "That was fun," Isaac sneered, "But first of, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei and Goblin Attack Force changed to defense position after they are done attacking," as Isaac said, the goblins fell to their backs, tired while the fighter kneeled, exhausted, "On the other hand, I'm not allow to change their battle positions until the end of my next turn; but it's ok, you won't hold for long the next turn!"

Ki stood up, unstably and particularly recovers from the impact. He then turns to his hands. He is now holding the cards that could save him but he needs another in other to change the situation. Ki turns to his deck and he reached for it, praying for the best, he draws. When he reveals that card, he raised his eye brows. "This is…" he gasped, recalling the event back in the card store.

FLASHBACK

Back during the card store, as Ki received the card pack Sadie gave him, he opens it. Within the cards in the pack, he was interested in one of the cards-**Level Up!**

END FLASHBACK

Ki hesitated and whispered, "_Is it fine with you, Silent Magician_…" he asked. Then he raised his head, pretending to look at Isaac's field. He saw her nodding to him, confident but coldly. Ki was relief to know this and he continued, "I shall show you my Ace of Hearts, I summon **Silent Magician Lv 4** (1000/1000)!" A child in white appeared to the field. She was the younger version of Silent Magician.

"A Level monster," Isaac gasped, "How'd you get that card?"

"You don't need to know," Ki spat.

Liner and Vaan recognize of that card while Tyrule wonders how Ki got his hands on that card.

"Next," he said raising the card he drew, "I play the spell **Level Up!**" Isaac gasped again when he saw that card. As the card is in play, the childlike Silent Magician had now become the matured, grown up Silent Magician, as if it was growth acceleration. "Here she is, **Silent Magician Lv 8** (3500/1000)!" Ki's companion duel spirit had now come to the field as a Duel Monster. They were stunned when they saw her with so much attack points. Crowler's eyes widened and jaw dropped to it's largest. Ki smirked, "Now, Silent Magician, attack that Rare Metal Dragon with **Silent Banning**!" she did as toldand fires an orb of light straight at the dragon. It hits and in an instant, shattering it and dealing 1100 points of damage to Isaac's Life Points. She returned to Ki's field and remained standby. Ki ends his turn. Isaac has the remaining 2600.

Isaac cursed as he draws. By the time he reveals the card, he laughed evilly, "Now I win!" he plays the card he drew, "**Hammer Shot**!" he declared. "This card enables me to destroy a monster on your side of the field, she is history!" he implied.

Ki and Silent Magician looked up above them and saw a giant wooden cypress hammer. The audience ooo'ed in a pity under their breath when Ki would be defeated since he had came so far. As the hammer smashed down on Silent Magician, Isaac laughed even eviler and so do Crowler who glees evilly.

When the smokes cleared, to everyone's surprise, they gasped as they saw Ki's Silent Magician is unaffected and uninjured. An invisible light barrier surrounds her, protecting her from the hammer.

"WHAT THE!" Isaac gasped.

"Sorry Isaac, Silent Magician's effect is, she is unaffected by my opponent's spell card; in other words, spell immunity!" explained Ki heartily, which stuck Isaac so ominously as if he was thunderstruck. "So, what will you do?" he asked.

Isaac cursed again and had no choice but to end his turn.

"Wise," said Ki as he draw his next card, "The final draw!" he said. Then he smirked, "Equip Spell, **Fairy Meteor Shot**!" the card appeared above Silent Magician Lv 8. "When the equipped monster battles with a monster in defending position, the difference is dealt to you as damage!"

Isaac gasped in horror.

"Now Silent Magician, attack with **Fairy Meteor Crush**!" Ki ordered. She raised her hand to their air and a meteor came bolting down straight at the Indomitable Fighter. It hits and Isaac covered himself from the impact but it was too strong and Isaac recoiled badly and at the same time cried in agony; his Life Points decreased to 0. "The End!" he said, pointing his left hand like a gun at Isaac.

The watchers were cheering madly as Ki won his duel.

Ki gave a final glance at Silent Magician before she disappears and when she is, Ki turns to Isaac. "If ya ever want revenge, BRING IT!" he said passionly.

Crowler cursed Ki under his breath as he glared him, grinding his teeth. Ki was officially promoted as an Obelisk student, but for some reasons, he declines the offer and remained as a Ra student. Silent Magician turned away, thought no more and vanished into her card as Ki was busy waving to the crowds.

END CHAPTER 12

Next Chapter-**Nightmare of a Duel**


	14. Chapter 13 Nightmare of a Duel

I'm back with the ruthless chapter of this fiction... Here's a deal, give me a review and I'll hasten up ma story uploads... anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Nightmare of a Duel**

"Damn that Ki," Crowler is currently on the computer, reading Ki's profile which only includes his name, age and deck. His background, birthday and family were unknown, "Why would he be called by only Ki and without a family name? His backgrounds were unknown too. Yet, how does he possess such powerful cards, like Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, then Endymion, the Master of Magicians and that Silent Magician Lv 8." Crowler talked to himself and he closed Ki's profile. He sighed and scanned through every student's profile, "Not even Isaac could defeat him, nor Lapis; Lucas is too much… wait," he paused as he stopped at a student's profile. The student had spiky scarlet hair which stood to his back. Crowler began reading his profile, "…… I see… **YES! HE IS PERFECT FOR THE JOB!**" Crowler roared complementing himself as if he solved a great mystery. "Be prepared Ki, I'm gonna make sure you leave this school by force!" he snapped.

The next day, Ki was late as usual and to everyone's surprise, including Silent Magician, Crowler did not punish him. He is grinning broadly throughout the class like a moron.

_Did something happen?_ Everyone thought.

Then, Crowler made an announcement to the class, "KI!" he called, "You will be the representative for this year's **School Duel Event**!" he announced.

"School Duel Event?" Ki bewildered.

"Yes, this event occurs yearly," Crowler began, "Our academy will be dueling an old rivaling academy in the north called **North Academy**. We've won the duel during the previous year thanks to a student whose name is-" but the students were no longer paying attention to him as they were now admiring how Ki is able to enter the event. Then Crowler cleared his throat to grab the student's attention, "Yes of course, but-" everyone is now paying full attention, "-you must win in a duel with another representative."

"Sure, bring em on!" Ki replied aggressively.

"Oh, you'll see," Crowler murmured, "Right, now the duel will begin by tomorrow noon sharp, you understand?" Crowler asked strictly, "And be there ON TIME!" Ki answered him with an annoyed nod.

By evening, Ki paid a visit to Liner and Vaan. They were delightful with his arrival. Ki sat back and talked about his plans. Then, he convinced Silent Magician to talk at least once. But she did not budge. Vaan began to doubt how weird Ki could be as he is talking to himself and the truth is, Vaan could not see duel spirits, but Liner could.

The next day, Ki got up at eleven and dressed up as he prepares for his duel later this noon. Ki arrived at the Official Duel Arena an hour later and was late by a minute.

"You're late again, slacker!" spat Crowler.

"You're early again, ugly-git!" Ki spat back.

Crowler finds it awkward and so he began announcing, "Now that Ki had arrived, let's introduce Ki's opponent!" he announced through the mike, "Byler!"

A Slifer student came walking out and stood at the opposite side of the field. He had spiky scarlet hair pointed to his back, with crimson red eyes like rubies. He wore his uniform tidily, all buttoned up; unlike Ki who never buttons his uniform and leave it hanging like a jacket. Ki could recognize him as the student back in the Written Exam who is one of the few who did not buy any cards for his Field Exams. Byler…

"Contestants ready?" Crowler asked.

"I'm ready to burn!" Byler said coldly.

Ki slot in his deck and announced together with Byler, "**DUEL!**" Their Life Points were shown 4000.

"You go," declared Ki generously.

Byler, Ki's opponent glees and eyed him, "You'll regret this, DRAW!" he pulls his next card.

Meanwhile, Lapis and her friend-Vivian, were by the lake, studying. They were reading and discussing, until Tyrule, Ki's Ra mate interrupted them.

"Oh good you're here!" he bellowed, panting and panicking.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lapis asked bewilderedly.

"It's Ki," he panted, "He's dueling with Byler!"

"WHAT!" Lapis gasped to her horror. Vivian on the other hand, does not understand what Tyrule meant. "This is the worst…" Lapis said bitterly.

"What's with Byler?" Vivian asked. Lapis bitterly explains to Vivian.

Back in the duel, Byler who drew his card began as he summons a monster, "**Solar Flare Dragon** (1500/1000) in attack mode," a dragon covered in flames appeared. Then Ki got a feeling, an odd feeling about the temperature, it was like boiling. How does it become hot all of a sudden?

On Lapis side, Vivian gasped when she heard about Byler. "True, Byler is no ordinary duelist," Lapis said, "Byler has the ability to turn duel monsters into realistic creatures and the pain he made, is unbearable!" Lapis said even bitterly for every word she talked about Byler, "He has been called **Byler of the Nightmare**!"

Back in the duel, Byler ends his turn. But as he does so, the dragon shot a breath of flames at Ki. Ki, fearing the worst, dodge the flames by inches but his right sleeve was caught up in the flames. To his horror, his jacket was on fire. Ki slammed himself to the ground and rolled, struggling to put out the fire. As he did, he recovered.

"A psychic!" Ki gasped, at the same time lost 500 Life Points.

Silent Magician gasped as well when she witnessed such ability. She looked at the remains of the flames travelling straight to Crowler. Crowler crouched, heads low and hands covered. As the flame travelled by, his but was on fire (HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!). Ki striped his Ra uniform off and he swung it at Crowler, putting out the flames.

"Close call, thanks Ki," he said in relieves. Ki threw his jacket to Crowler. He resumes his duel.

"Watch my uniform for me, draw!" he pulled his next card. "_Not much for a defense for Life Shaving deck but…_ **Breaker the Magical Warrior** (1600+300/1000) in attack position!" a red armored magician with blue bladed sword and a red shield appeared along with an aura, increasing his strength. "Breaker, Fight!" the magical warrior charged at the dragon, slash and destroyed it. Byler took 400 points of damage and he did not budge as if it was just the wind which is beating him. "Next, I set a face down and end."

When the dragon was gone, the condition is cooler and the audience noticed this already. Liner, Vaan and Isaac were amazed that Byler had such ability. Tyrule, Lapis and Vivian arrived together with Lucas and Katie.

"If you want to carry on then, so be it; DRAW!" Byler said. "Now I play the equip spell-**Snatch Steal**!" Byler played, to Ki, Tyrule, Lapis and Lucas' horror. "This spell card enables me to take control of a face up monster on your side of the field!" Ki feared for the worst, watched as his Magical Warrior switches field as he is being controlled, "Next, I play three face downs and play the spell card called **Hinotama**!" Ki gasped to his horror. When the spell card appeared, Ki dodged again. But the jet of fire ball flew straight to his chest, knocking him off as if he was being hit by a train. He falls to his back, trembling as the pain caused by the impact was unbearable. "Will you still fight?" Byler pitied as he eyed pathetically at Ki.

Ki sat up unstably and stood up trembling and weakly. He lost another 500 Life Points.

"I'll take that as a yes, well then, here goes; Breaker, direct attack!" The magician hesitated but orders were orders and he charged straight at his original controller as he strikes Ki with the sheath of his sword. Ki again fell to his back, with his hands pressing his stomach. He lost 1900 Life Points during the impact; 1100 Life Points remaining.

"NO! HE'S HIT!" Liner bellowed.

"Terrible, but there's an advantage," Lucas said, "You see Snatch Steal gave the opponent an advantage-they regain 1000 Life Points each Standby Phase."

"Then-" Liner and Vaan turned back to the field.

Ki recovered with a somersault saying, "I'm OK!" as he waits for Byler to end his turn.

"…I play Byler's effect to destroy Snatch Steal!" he said, to everyone's surprise. As the spell was destroyed, Breaker returned to Ki's field, guiltily, "I end my turn."

"So basically, Byler doesn't want Ki to recover any Life Points at all!" explained Tyrule.

"I'd say, he's torturing him and force him to surrender," said Lucas.

Surrender can be played by keeping one's hand on their deck for a while. Through this way, they will forfeit the duel and will be counted as defeat.

"How can you tell Luke?" Liner asked.

"I've been in this academy for three years and I saw all of his duels, all of his opponents surrendered before they were defeated, some were too afraid to duel him either." He said.

Liner, Vaan and Vivian gasped. Katie's merry side was replaced with a serious cold personality like Silent Magician. Isaac was enjoying the duel.

Ki wiped his nose with his finger, "No sweat!" he pulled his next card. _Darn, _he thought,_ to think that he has a Life Shaving and Card Steal deck… I can't put up a fight like this but…_ he checked his cards. Then he focused on another magician holding a bigger shield but a smaller sword, "**Mage Knight Defender** (1200/2000) in defense mode!" A blue reinforced armored knight appeared with a large shield. He knelt behind his shield, defending. "With this, I would be guarded _for the time being_…"

"Don't' think so! Trap Card, reveal! **Final Attack Order**, continuous trap!" which struck Ki ominously. "This card effect is that all monsters face up on the field must be in attack position and stay that way!" Then, the knight with a large shield stood up, ready to strike. "I'm not done, trap card activate, **Dust Tornado**!" Ki gasped yet again. Then to his horror, the face down he set was destroyed by a tornado storm, revealing **Spirit Barrier** which is his defense. "What will you do now?" Byler asked.

"D'you had to ask? Mage Knight Defender, Breaker the Magical Warrior direct attack!" the two warrior magicians charged to Byler. He was at ease as he plays his next face down.

"**Wall of Revealing Light**, Continuous Trap!" Ki, Lucas, Tyrule and Isaac were struck so ominously that it feels as if they were struck by lightning. "Wall of Revealing Light stops my opponent's monsters from attacking if the attaking monster had or lesser attack points than the amount that I had paid for this service; I pay 3000 Life Points so monsters with 3000 points or below cannot attack!" Byler's Life Points fell straight to 600. Then as the warrior magicians strike, they were blocked by a wall and were forced to forfeit.

"No way, Byler got Ki nailed!" Liner roared.

"Exactly; not much he could here so he had to end," Lucas said.

Isaac watched the concerned Ki evilly as he began to enjoy seeing him surrenders. Katie on the other hand, watched coldly and silently like Silent Magician. While Silent Magician prayed for his victory.

Ki hesitated but continued, "3 face downs," he said, covering all his cards but one onto the field and, "END."

"Giving up? How about this," Byler drew his next card and to Ki's horror, Byler eyed him darkly, "Now, I shall melt you with molten lava!" Ki knew what he meant by that phase and he blurts, "**LAVA GOLEM**!" which Lucas, Tyrule, Lapis, Crowler and Silent Magician were stunned to hear. "True and here it is, **Lava Golem** (3000/2500) in attack mode!" he summoned and suddenly, Ki felt the ground shaking and he toppled to his back. A similar pain and burn invoked from his back. He then noticed where he is-in a cage. There were steel bars around him and he was feeling very hot. As a drop of thick lava touched his skin, he realized where he is; in a cage strapped below a giant molten golem, like a necklaces. Byler laughed aloud evily and in a cold tune, he echoed, "Allow me to say this to you formally, **WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARES!**"

End Chapter 13

I wonder is this ruthless enough? Anyways, just to remind you people, this story consist of 50 Chapters and I've done till Chapter 24. Ehehehe...


	15. Chapter 14 A Promising Trust

OK peoples, here's what choo guys waited for......... sorry, I think I forgot some thing.

**Chapter 14: A Promising Trust**

Last time on Yugioh GX: Silent Dueling…

"DUEL"

"Byler is no ordinary duelist! Byler has the ability to turn duel monsters into realistic creatures and the pain he made, is unbearable! He has been called **Byler of the Nightmare**!"

"Allow me to say this to you formally, **WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARES!**"

Present,

Ki had 1100 Life Points left and Byler had the last 600. Moreover, Ki had 3 face downs and a monster-**Lava Golem** (3000/2500) which is holding Ki captive in it's cage below it's neck. Byler had no monsters on his field except for two barricade trap cards- **Final Attack Order **and** Wall of Revealing Light**. Ki grabs hold of the steel bars as far as he could to avoid any contacts with the lava.

_As long as Byler had Wall of Revealing Light, monsters cannot attack if they have 3000 attack or below…_ thought Ki, bitterly, _Byler sacrifice 3000 Life Points to set up that wall which holds off monsters with 3000 attack points or below from attacking… still, thanks to that Final Attack Order, my monsters cannot defend… so… if I need a monster with 3000 attack and above, that would suits…_ Ki turned sideways to find his duel spirit-Silent Magician. _Right… if I ought to win, I must get her out to my field, but then again- _Ki turn to Byler. It was still Byler's turn.

Byler continued, "Spell card activate, **Dark Designator**!" he played to Ki's bewildered. "This card allows me to guess a card in your deck and if I call it right, that card is added to your hands-let's see," Byler crossed his arms and bend backwards, "Ah yes, **Silent Magician Lv 8**!" he declared. Ki brings out the card as he searched his deck. He shuffles his deck afterwards.

_What's he up to?_ thought Ki.

"I end my turn."

"… Trap car, activate" said Ki as he plays one of his three face downs, "**Skill Drain**! By sacrificing 1000 Life Points, this card negates the effect of all monsters on the field." He explained to his relieves.

"Nicely done, Ki," said Byler, a little disappointed, "But-" Ki felt a dangerous omen sliding down his back and he looked up to the golem. To his horror, molten lava is pouring down on him and he reacted quick enough to slide his head out of the lava but barely; the molten lava touched his back. He cried aloud as the flames touched and burns his back. Ki discard his burning T-Shirt as quick as he could. Although the lava touched his back, his scar still remains painfully behind his back. Everyone watched to their horror, some could not bear watching anymore and left the arena. Ki pulled himself up as he cling to the bars, 100 Life Points remaining.

He panted as smokes came condensing out of his body, "Carry on!" he blurts as he draw, "Great!" he mumbled to his relieves. "I summon **Silent Magician Lv 4** (1000/1000)!" Finally, the card Ki had been waited for is now on his field.

Liner bellowed, "Oh yeah! Now all Ki had to do is to get '**Level Up!**' to his hands!"

"Yeah, I hope he could," said Tyrule, unsure.

_So do I…_ thought Lapis.

Liner, Tyrule, Vaan, Vivian, Lapis, Lucas and Katie were the few who remained to watch this duel. Isaac and his gang of Obelisk too were no exception.

"Turn end!" he announced.

As Ki end his turn, Byler eyed the young Silent Magician darkly and evilly. "Silen Magician…" he chocked coldly as he peered.

At once, Ki knew what he was planning, "**DARN! I FELL FOR IT!**"

Liner and the other wondered what Ki meant; not even Lucas could tell.

"So you noticed at last," Byler said as he draw, "I play 2 face downs and I play the card **Exchange**!" With this, Lucas, Tyrule, Lapis and Isaac knew what Ki meant.

"Exchange, so that's what Byler's up to, he's taking away Ki's Silent Magician!" Tyrule gasped.

"Not quite," said Lucas, "Ki probably realized that Byler intended to use his cards against him again, so in other words, Byler's using Ki's Silent Magician against him!" Lucas said to everyone's surprise. _Furthermore… to think that he notices by reading one's expression… _

Ki had no choice but to do so as explained in the card effect. Since Ki is locked up in Lava Golem's cage, Byler come instead. "Now where's your Silent Magician?" he asked raising his hands. Ki bitterly turns the card over. As Byler revealed the cards in his hands to Ki, he picked one. **Nitro Unit**.

"Hngh, what's a trash card like that could do?" Byler spat as he turned away and retreated to his field. "Now-" he continued, "-let's resume, face down activate, **Snatch Steal**!" With this, Ki's Silent Magician shifted field just like his Breaker.

"Not again!" Liner and Vaan grunted.

"Well? Here's another head on for you! Face down, reveal-**Level Up!**" Ki was struck ominously when Byler played that card, "You know what this card do, do you? Yeah, Silent Magician Lv 4 evolves to **Silent Magician Lv 8 **(3500/1000)!" to Ki's and his duel spirit (Silent Magician Lv 8) s' horror, she was forced to be summoned onto Byler's field. "How'd you like this, your very own precious card taken away from you?" he sneered.

Liner and Vaan were mumbling, "_Dude… that sounded like __**Digital **********__ man…"_

Ki grind his teeth bitterly. Crowler was interested but was worried for some reasons. Isaac and his gang were very much interested to see Ki's defeat. Lucas and the others jaw dropped except for Liner and Vaan whose still thinking about that Digital ******** subject they just said.

"I play the equip spell known as **Mist Body **on Lava Golem!" Byler said as a card is played, "Still, here's your detour: either defeat or surrender."

Ki cursed and he stubbornly played his next face down, "**Emergency Provision**, I sacrifice my face down to recover 1000 Life Points." He growled. Ki's Life Points recovered to 1100.

"Defeat, fine then Silent Magician, go!" as Byler gave the order, Silent Magician fired a jet of light at Ki. The golem covers him with his lava hands but her attack was greater and it penetrates through it. Ki took the blow and the impact was as similar as he just took another blow of a **Hinotama**. Ki clutched his chest as he could feel his ribs breaking and he chocked, then coughed and to his horror, bloods; 600 Life Points remaining.

"Oh no, he's wounded!" Vivian blurted.

"But still, that golem still remained," as Vivian mentioned, they noticed that the Lava Golem did not melt nor collapse, but remained on Ki's field. "Was it, Lava Golem's effect?"

"No Vaan, if it was it's effect, it would be canceled out thanks to Skill Drain that is," Tyrule said.

"Byler had equipped Mist Body on Lava Golem instead, and Mist Body's effect prevents the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle," Lucas said, "Byler seemed to prefer torturing that quick defeat."

"No way, KI!" Liner roared.

Ki grasped his chest as he found it difficult to talk. He stood up, still determined to fight.

The audience was surprised to see that Ki was still standing after receiving a strong impact. Crowler, Isaac and Byler were no exception. They were amazed at Ki's determination to win as he is planning to finish the duel until one is defeated. Byler ends his turn to Silent Magician and Kis' relieves. Ki placed his finger on his deck slot, hopping for the best, he pulled.

"**KI! THAT'S ENOUGH!**"

Ki heard a voice calling him. He scanned around to find it's source and to his amazement, the voice came from Silent Magician's lips. "That's enough Ki, you've tried your best already, just surrender!" Ki heard her and sworn that he was the only one who hears it; not Liner, not Lapis but he himself. "_W-Watch…_" he mumbled, "_I w…ill melt that… cold heart of y-yours…"_ Ki smirked and reveals his card.

_Darn, this is not what I want! _Thought Ki adding his spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** to his hands, "T-T-Turn… end!" he growled feebly.

Byler draws as he glared, "Attack!" he declared impatiently. Again, Silent Magician attacked him, narrowing her eyes with great anguish. The bolt of light travelled straight at Ki. The golem blocked but the penetration was too strong. The bolt went through it and hits the left rim of Ki's glasses. It flew out of his face and landed to the ground a few feet away from him and the golem. Ki grasped his eye, feeling dizzy but he eventually recovers.

Ki covered his left eye and fixed his hair. He shook his head to refresh himself. 100 Life Points remaing.

Byler ends his turn.

Ki prepared for his next draw.

Silent Magician watched suspiciously at him. Her mind is now a whirlpool of questions: Why would Ki go so far until now? What gave him the strength to come this far? Why would he be so determined to win although it was impossible? Just why… for one card, why would he go so far just for one card?

Ki paused before he touched his deck; he was concentrating and focusing hard in his mind, _I need just one card… just one card to change the condition of this duel… just one card… to regain my Silent Magician!" he kept repeating these words in his mind and finally_, he placed his hands on his deck_, Please… give me STRENGTH!_ He pulls and in a flash of gold light, Lucas, Liner and Lapis gasped.

"THAT'S…" Liner gasped.

"Destiny Draw!" Lapis continued.

Ki prayed for the best, reveals the card. Then he gasped, "T-This is…" he said, recalling the event back in the entrance exam.

FLASHBACK

"Not too shabby, 101" said a voice of a young man beside Ki. He turned. A teenager slightly his age called him. He had blonde shoulder length hair and thin black eyes. He wore a yellow uniform like some of the applicants of spectators around him and he was gave Ki a faint smile, "Saw how you duel out there, 101. Tyrule's my name." He introduced.

"Hm, hm," Ki nod as he turns back to the arena "Ki" is all he said in order to shut him up.

"Well silent type eh?" said Tyrule rather disappointed. "Anyway, see you at the academy."

With this, he left and at the same time, dropped a card.

As Ki stood up to pick it, he heard the intercom hiss before someone said, "That brings an end to the entrance examinations. Will all participants who passed please exit through the back door." Ki ginned as he followed the crowd currently heading out of the door after he slide the card into his pocket.

END FLASHBACK

"T-Ty!" he called, "Mind you, I use… this card?" He raised the card to Tyrule, to his be wilderness, wondering what card Ki meant. Then he turned to Byler, "Byler, the cards I need to w-win this duel… are now… in my hands…" He said which struck Byler ominously. "I ac-activate, **CREATURE SWAP!**" Byler gasped. "Hear this… Byler, t-this card effect forces both players… to switch monsters… on their field!" he jerked those words.

Byler glee and laughed, "Are you insane? Have you forgotten that Silent Magician Lv 8 is unaffected by any spell cards?" he chuckled. It was true; Silent Magician Lv 8's effect is that she is immune to opponent's spell cards. But, since Ki knew this already, why would he play it?

"Don't… let me repeat… the same thing… again…" he said feebly and lazily. Byler scanned the field and to his horror, he had forgotten completely about the continuous trap card on Ki's field-**Skill Drain**. The audiences were surprised that Ki made such a combat. "I select, your Lava Golem- which is on my field… with the only… monster on your field… -**Silent Magician Lv 8**!" Ki roared. Silent Magician was relieved as she flew to Ki's field without any hesitations. The Lava Golem imprisoning Ki melted and reappeared on Byler's field, imprisoning him.

Ki fell to his knees, panting as he escaped the heat at last. Silent Magician turns to her back, watching the exhausted Ki. "Are you alright?" she said to him.

"Never feel this better," he said, standing up. "Now… I shall finish what you've started!" he picks a card in his hand, "Quick Spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! With this card, I destroy a spell or trap card on the field… and of course, it's no other than Mist Body!" Ki declares. As a gust of wind hits the Spell Card, it destroys it upon impact. "Next, Equip Spell, **Nitro Unit**!" A bomb appeared and attached to the golem.

"Nitro Unit… you don't have that card!" Byler roared.

"Yeah… I don't have it, but… it was your card, do you remember?" Ki asked.

FLASHBACK

"So you noticed at last," Byler said as he draw, "I play 2 face downs and I play the card **Exchange**!" With this, Lucas, Tyrule, Lapis and Isaac knew what Ki meant.

Ki had no choice but to do so as explained in the card effect. Since Ki is locked up in Lava Golem's cage, Byler come instead. "Now where's your Silent Magician?" he asked raising his hands. Ki bitterly turns the card over. As Byler revealed the cards in his hands to Ki, he picked one. **Nitro Unit**.

"Hngh, what's a trash card like that could do?" Byler spat as he turned away and retreated to his field.

END FLASHBACK

"Y-You're using my cards against me!" Byler gasped.

"True and it sums it up: Breaker and Silent Magician; Lava Golem and Nitro Unit!" said Ki. "Now have a taste of your own medicine, Byler!" he raised his hand to the air and clenched, "SILENT MAGICIAN LV 8," she responded. Ki then lowered his hand and aimed straight at Byler, "**SILENT BANING, ATTACK!"** he roared several times louder than he usual goes. Silent Magician showed no mercy as she fired a much stronger and bigger bolt of light at Byler. The golem barricaded the attack. The bolt penetrated through it's arm and straight to Byler, 100 Life Points remaining. "Now Nitro Unit's effect activates, you take damage equals to the destroyed equipped monster!"

Byler gasped and the green bomb strapped around the Lava Golem detonates. Lava was spouting around the field and covered Byler mostly as it melts. He yelled to his fullest as he had been defeated.

"The End!" announced Ki with and exhausted tone.

The audiences were amazed and eventually cheered. Crowler was no exception, he over arm Ki's jacket and clapped. Liner and Vaan were hopping into the air to their excitement like a maniac.

"Seems like Ki had created a legend for himself," said Tyrule who clapped in his seat.

Vivian nod, "I think I'm gonna date him!" she said boldly.

Lapis sighed.

_To think that he could win under such tense condition, and use Destiny Draw; Ki… you're getting much mysterious than ever,_ thought Ki.

Ki picked his glasses up. To his relieves, it wasn't badly damaged. He casted it on and turns to Byler who is kneeling.

"Hey By," he called, "That was some battle, don't you think? Put'er there!"

Byler gasped and rose to Ki who held out his hand for a hand shake.

Byler hesitated, confused. His eyes were narrowing but eventually smiled, "Yeah," he said, raising his hand.

However, before he could reach for it, Ki's hand began to get out of reach as he toppled and slammed onto the floor. The audiences saw this and to their anxiousness, they wondered what happened to Ki.

Silent Magician froze as she saw this. He was gasping feebly and unconsciously. Ki then turned to her, his lips moved but no sound escaped. Ki wanted to tell her something. She came closer to him and listens to his weak voice: "… won… I… k-k-kept… my… pro…" He repeated, but failed and fell into a deep sleep.

Silent Magician understood everything now. All her questions and confusions were answered. Ki promised her that he will believe in his cards and the words he said to her earlier: "_W-Watch…_" he mumbled, "_I w…ill melt that… cold heart of y-yours…"_ Words failed her as she could not find a word to explain this. But she couldn't help it but to yell his name at the strongest pitch of her voice.

Crowler called for a medic team at once.

Is Ki… dead?

END CHAPTER 14

Is Ki dead? Find out yourself next time on Yugioh GX: Silent Dueling: **Isaac's Greed**.


	16. Chapter 15 Isaac's Greed

Ok, boys and girls, men and women, I'm back, sorry for being late. As always R&R! And bear in mind I Ki's name is pronounced as the "Kai" you don't pronounce the letter 'i' as 'e' right?

**Chapter 15: Isaac's Greed**

As the medical team rushed Ki into the medical room, Liner, Vaan, Tyrule, Lapis, Vivian, Lucas, Katie and Byler waited outside, waiting for Ki's condition report. Lapis' duel spirit-Ruin is also with them. Liner is now taking care of Ki's Academy Disk along with his deck with Silent Magician in it. Ki's jacket was on Vaan's shoulders. Ki's companion spirit, Silent Magician prayed harder and harder ever second, hoping for the best.

Two hours later, the head medic-Fonda Fontaine, also the head of Obelisk Girls dorm exits. Silent Magician was the first to notice this.

"Miss Fonda, how's he doing?" Lapis asked.

She shook her head and began, "Ki's rib cage had severely broken, his back is swelling terribly and his right shoulders was damaged thus paralyzed."

As they heard so, they were in complete shock, except for Lucas whose eyes widened.

"But still," Fonda continued, "right now he's in a coma." And with this, everyone went white, "We won't know when will he comes to, a year, two years, we won't know; maybe… forever." A long awkward silence broke. She walked away, awkward.

They were free to enter and visit him. Then, there he was, lying peacefully asleep. His heart was beating normally and bloods were transplanted into his veins.

"Liner," Silent Magician called, "Leave us here, we want to pray for his recovery," she requested. By her words, Liner could tell that she meant Ki's deck.

Liner understood and he left Ki's deck on the bedside table. She gratefully bowed and turned to Ki. Liner, Vaan, Tyrule, Vivian, Lapis, Lucas and Katie took a final glance and leave while Byler was the last. With one last glance at Ki and bizarrely at Silent Magician, "Sorry," he mumbled and left.

She glared but then sat next to Ki and watched him restlessly.

The next day, the news about Ki's condition spread throughout the academy like wild fire. Everyone was concerned about Ki's condition, even Isaac's gang. But Isaac had no concerns about him at all. He was planning onto something, something no one could ever imagine.

Isaac had been holding grudges on Ki for several lame reasons. First was when Ki possesses some strong rare cards. Secondly, Ki defeated him in the first test and third (if possible) Ki's smile was annoying him.

"DARN IT!" he blurts when he got images of Ki sneering him. _C'mon Zack, smi~le! _"SHADDUP! LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" he roared ten times louder than he ever did.

The students eyed him weirdly and suspiciously. _Has Isaac went out of his mind because of Ki's coma?_ Some of them thought.

By morning, which is during class period, Isaac's seat was empty. Tyrule eyed at it suspiciously.

Isaac was sneaking around the corridor. He is moving in stealth, hiding behind the pillars and stayed low. Then, he slid himself into the infirmary, where Ki is dwelling. He shuts the door silently behind him and peaked around to find whether anyone is in there. To his relieves no one but the heavily bandaged Ki who is still in a coma. He walked around and to the bedside table, where Ki's deck is left.

"Thanks for the hard work, Byler, thanks to you; I can steal Ki's deck at ease!" Isaac said coldly.

"You've been a very naughty boy haven't you?" echoed a voice by the entrance.

Isaac jumped in surprise and swung around to face the source of the voice-Tyrule. "Tch, caught in action!" he cursed.

"I thought where you were and here you are, up to mischief and misdeeds, eh?" Tyrule exclaimed, "Here me Isaac," Tyrule's tone had became serious, "I won't let you lay a finger on Ki's deck!"

"Oh~, then what are you going to do? Hand me to the authorities?"

"No, a duel!" he said, raising his duel disk at Isaac.

"Hngh! What could a lousy Ra like you do to an elite Obelisk Senior like me?" insulted Isaac spitefully.

"Our ranks matter not; if you really think you deserve touching Ki's deck, then take me on first!" he said activating his duel disk.

"Well said, I will humiliate you in this duel!" Isaac too activates his duel disk.

"**DU**-" As they were about to announce '**DUEL**', they were interrupted.

"That is as far as you go!" a person said, hitting both Tyrule and Isaac's forehead with a karate chop. It was Katie, who was in a nurse uniform. "Be silent, a patient needs his rest," she said in a calm, gentle tune.

Tyrule and Isaac grasped their head. Tyrule apologized but Isaac yelled back at her, "WHY WOULD I CARE!" in a rude and inconsiderable manner.

"Do you understand?" she said (still smiling) in a soft, gentle tone and mistakenly, the atmosphere became extremely tense and spooky as Tyrule and Isaac felt chills runs down their back. Then, they gasped as they could feel a strong fiendish evil purple aura emitted from Katie and to their horror, the figure of a fiend appeared before them. It looks as if they were about to end up like Ki's condition.

Isaac take back what he said and left the room within no time Tyrule followed.

Silent Magician's spirit was forced into a silent giggle as she pressed her mouth, trying to stifle the sound.

Isaac and Tyrule restarted as they announce, "**DUEL!**" Their Life Points were revealed 4000. They were dueling on the grounds by the entrance of the academy.

"Ill go first!" spat Isaac spitefully as he draws. "Hah, I summon **Chainsaw Insect** (**2400**/0) in attack mode; also I'll chopper a face down and call it a turn!"

Tyrule simply draw. He had seen through the weakness of Isaac's deck. He scanned his cards and activated "**Fiend's Sanctuary**, this allows me to special summon a **Metal Fiend Token** (**0**/0) to my field!" explained Tyrule as an idol of a fiend appeared, "Next, I sacrifice my token in order to bring out **Millennium Shield** (0/**3000**), in attack mode!" This time a shiny golden shield appeared!

"**PU-LEASE!** Would anyone bother to put a 'trash' like that in attack position?" sneer Isaac.

"Never underestimate your opponent, not even the slightest bit!" bellowed Tyrule, "Now then… I set four face downs and end my turn!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, **YEAH**! So much 'trash' talks, **HAH**!" Isaac draw, "Now the victor has been declared! I sacrifice Chainsaw Insect to bring out **GREAT MAJU GARZET **(**0**/0)." This time, a greater fiend with large bulky body appeared with his arms crossed, "This is what I call a card; you see 'Ra Dork', the attack of this baby is equals to twice the attack of the monster I sacrificed; Chainsaw Insect's attack points are **2400**, then his attack points are (**4800**/0)!"

Tyrule stared.

"Ow, in case you forgot, let me remind you of this," continued Isaac as he reveals his face down, "**Call of the Haunted**, now I get to special summon a monster from my graveyard," a card ejects from the graveyard zone, " and I can't think of any other because I only had **Chainsaw Insect **(**2400**/0)!" he roared.

"But not for long, Quick Spell activate, **Mystical Space Typhoon**, with this card, I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field," Isaac braced for a typhoon as it sweeps away the trap card.

"Damn, but I doubt your Life Points would be safe when it comes to a full 4800 points of damage!" Isaac points the shield and declares an attack, "**GREAT MAJU GARZET**, destroy that piece of junk with **BIG HOOK**!" the greater fiend swung his arm forward.

"Not so fast, I activate the quick spell **Collapse**, this card halves a monster's attack points!" the fiend shrunk (**2400**/0). As it swung it's fist, the shield shattered, dealing a sum of 2400 Life Points damage to Tyrule (1600 Life Points remaining).

"TCH," grunted Isaac, "Make it quick, dork!"

"Where's your patients?" Tyrule draws, "I can draw 2 cards thanks to **Pot of Greed**," he pulled 2 more, "Now I play **Call of the Haunted**; of course you know hat this do, do you? So we'll just make it simple, I bring back **Millennium Shield **(**0**/3000) in attack mode-again!" the shield reappears, "I can only activate this card when 1 monster with an attack of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to my side of the field while there is a face-up monster on my opponent's side of the field. I Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. You select 1 monster on your side of the field and Special Summons all cards with that same name from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard." Explained Tyrule which made Isaac yawned.

"Since I brought out Millennium Shield via special summoning and its attack points are less than 1500 (0), I can special summon **Millenium Shield #Zwei **and **Millenium Shield #Drei **(**0**/3000)!" two more shields appeared to his field, "I'll end my turn with two more face downs!"

"TCAH!" blurted Isaac as he draws!

"Trap Card reveal, **Zero Gravity**! Now all monsters on our field will exchange in positions!" roared Tyrule as the shield changes to defensive mode (although they looked like they already are); the greater fiend knelt and crossed itself, preparing for any impact.

"Whatever, I can still change it's position back!" roared Isaac switching the fiend back to attack position, "Now, I play **Big Bang Shot**! Here's the drill, when the equipped monster gains 400 boost AND deals penetration damage!" The fiend's right arm is replaced by a mechanical arm and gained strength as well (**4800+400**/0). "This is the end 'dork', GO, THE FINAL STRIKE!" the fiend was prepared for an attack on one of the shields, Isaac laughed but Tyrule was prepared.

"Quick Spell activation, **Unity**!" interrupted Tyrule aloud.

"Unity?"

"I select 1 monster on my side of the field. The defense of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined original defense of all face-up monsters on my side of the field, until the end of this turn!" as Tyrule explained this, Isaac gasped. The shield united with a grand defense of **9000**.

"**W-W-WHAT?**" he gasped to his horror.

"Now, I you shall take the difference of **3800**!" announced Tyrule as the fiend lands a blow on the shield. Isaac's Life Points were decreased to **200**. "You do realize that you're defeated, Isaac because with a Life Points of 200, you're vulnerable to an attack!"

Isaac grinded his teeth bitterly. It was true because if he receive any damage from cards like **Hinotama**, he is defeated.

"Surrender Isaac, I maybe able to pardon you!" said Tyrule as he unbuttons his Ra jacket and revealed a gold badge with a DAS letter on it.

DAS stands for the Disciplinary Action Squad which take disciplinary actions towards students in grave trouble, a good example is when Ki trespass into the Abandoned Dorm in the north which was strictly off limits to any students.

Isaac cursed bitterly and he tore away from the grounds forfeiting the duel. "At least… I stop him… for now…" mumbled Tyrule.

Isaac stormed into his dorm, slams the door shuts behind him and kicked the wardrobe in a frustrated manner. He leaned against the door and slid to the ground. For once, his mind was blank and because of that, he did not realize that he was shedding a tear. As son as he realize it, he wipe it away and roared, "**NO MORE FOR ME!**"

Back in the medical room where Ki is lying unconsciously still, his companion spirit-**Silent Magician** fell into dreamland as she had been keep watch of him for one whole day. She held her hands to hold his.

"Ki…" she mumbled deep within her dreams and was weeping at the same time.

"Geezez Christ, when I'm asleep, there you guys go, thinking that I'm in a coma," howled a voice which belonged to no other than Ki's. "Still," he looked down onto the Silent Magician who seems to come to. As she saw Ki, she was surprised and confused at the same time. "Well, guess the sleeping beauty's awake; what're ya dreaming? Me and you on a honeymoon?" he joked.

"K-Ki…" she blurted, "When did you…"

"The entire time, ever since I," Ki turned away, "Collapse!"

As Ki said that, a Silent Magician jaw fell as Ki's free hand reaches his lips and was grinning broadly at her. To her gravest embarrassments, Ki had been awake the whole time and was long enough to know what she did to him!

Ki's eyes were narrowed with great fun and excitement as his grin was severely broad, "Can I have another?" he asked. But in fact he was asking for trouble as Silent Magician drew her wand and threw a bolt (**SILENT BANING**) at him which creates an explosion. She then vanished into her card. Ki chocked and grunted, "I don't get it… why is it so hard to understand women these days." Ki then looked out to the dusk sky, "Or at least… Raum… Ghast… mom… and…" at this point he paused and turned away from it.

**END CHAPTER 15**

Alrighty, here's chapter 15. I'll upload chapter 16 ASAP! oh and next chapter title is "**The Deck of Heroes**". As usual, Read and Rate!


	17. Attention Readers!

**ATTENTION!**

I apologize for not posting so long. I am reconstructing every story line and plots all these past months. Lately, I've been busy with japanese studies, believe me! I've reconstructed every character's deck and decided to change the story line to a better one. Also, I'll be placing myself and some new OCs into this fiction. Again I apologize for being lazy! And enjoy the changes!


	18. Chapter 16 Playing with an Amnesia

Yes, the new replaced one. In this chapter you will be exposed to a few new OCs. Enjoy.

**Chapter 16: Playing with an Amnesia**

As times goes by in Duel Academy with Ki being hospitalized for at least three days, another point of view stepped in.

"…nn…nigh…wha-" whispered feebly by a unconscious young man. His eyes shot open as he caught a slight glimpse of flash. "**LEON**!"He roared half consciously. Time passed on as he turn around to see the surroundings. He is… in a living room or something. The place looked like a five-star hotel: large, clean, well-furnished plus the luxuries of the expensive furnitures and all.

The man found himself sleeping on a couch. As he learns it, he got off and slide around the room to find anything enough to mirror himself. He saw the flat surface of a kitchen knife, enough to see himself.

He is a pale yellowed skin man, with thin mustache and beard. His hair was long and centered split from the front to the cranium and lengthen onwards to his shoulders. His emotionless cold jet black eyes were piercing strong. He doesn't look any older than any young teenager around their eighteens, but one thing for sure is that there are patches on his cheeks and upper chests.

"This is me… " he paused as the next word fails to leave him. "I am… " he hissed with frustration as he squeeze his mind to recall. "Tch, DARN!" he shouted to his awfulness.

"**HEY! WHOSE THERE?**" roared a voice from the second floor. A figure came tearing to the stairs and caught sight of the man. "Oh, you're awake!" he mumbled with a weight off his shoulders. "**YULA!**" he called as he descends the stairs.

The figure was a few years over his. He had a right side combed brown hair with a goggle cap over his forehead. The man was roughly two foot taller than he is and would knock him over with his well built IF he starts anything odd enough.

"Chester Barnaby, you?" he introduced simply.

"…I… don't know." answered the man with an amnesia as he squeeze his head.

"You don't know? What the hell is this joke?" he threatened as he seem to find it a rather bad joke.

"I doubt that, he seem to have an amnesia!" said a new voice. The voice belonged to a woman in blue and black. She is like a nun as she had on black thin habit on her. Part of her long silky hazel hair were revealed. She is slightly taller than him, her built however was smaller and had the smile of a friendly caretaker.

"…"

"I'm sorry, I'm Yula Wilhelmia, you may call me as Yula; everyone calls me that!" she introduced. "From my experience of judging people, I'd say you're a very good duelist. Does it rings a bell?" she asked hoping that the man recall something.

It is faint, but he do recalled something.

A blurry vision takes shape. He recalled playing cards with friends of his before. How well his duels fair and how good was he back during the days. It was faint however, which brings the question of his conditions when he dueled. Then the next thing came to his mind. Where is his deck?

"Wait, my cards," he gasped.

"Whoa hold your horses buddy!" calmed the larger man. "If it is your stuff, they're right there!" he points his thumb at a corner, revealing a black and turquoise large bag. The bag is like a miniature camping bag.

The amnesiac advanced to snatched the bag and unzips it to reveal it's contents. Within it contains three large card album. Then, there is a small black box caught his attention. He grabs it and opens it to find his deck sitting within.

The couple, Chester and Yula glanced at each other for a second as the man refers to his deck. The more he looked into, the more visions enter his mind.

…_damn, being No.1, AGAIN!…_

…_the important thing is to be balance…_

…_try the decisive type, that ought to fool your opponents…_

…_like it or not, believe it or not, I think I'm in love. With my Cards!…_

…_so just like you Civil…_

**BANG**

He jumped as he heard an explosion in his visions. Then it came to him. He is, "Civil Yap Kenears… that is my name!" he murmured half consciously.

"Civil Yap Kenears?" copied Yula, "You're an Asian?"

"…I… don't know!" he answered. "…Can we? Duel?" he asked as he raise his deck face down.

Chester and Yula exchanged glance again. Chester was the first to comply, "Yeah, I'll take you on!" He went to the store room and brought out a duel disk. He attached it to his left wrist and slot his deck into the deck slot. Realizing that I have none with me, he tossed over a spare one. This one seem to be the smaller version and Civil smelled Yula's scent from it. _Must be Yula's_, he thought.

They both head out to the balcony. They took their positions with Yula sitting on the bench by Civil's side of the field. With everything checked and prepared they announced, "**DUEL!**"

Civil - 4000

Chester - 4000

With their deck shuffled by the terminals, they drew their first five cards. Civil was slower but managed somehow and was given the preemptive turn.

"Thanks," he draws his next card and reveals it. Then he scanned through his hands. Trying to recognize and remember his cards he firstly begins with, "Summoning **Level Eater **(Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0) in attack position!" He declared as an lady bug with a star on its back appear to the field. "Next I set one card to the field and end my turn."

"Hey, hey, you leave a monster open like that for an attack?" asked Chester as he taunted. Civil remained to his cool. "Alright fine! Here I go!" he drew his next card. First I play the spell card known as the **Iron Core Immediate Disposal**! This card allows me to send one **Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru** from my deck to my graveyard!" explained Chester as he sends the designated card to the graveyard. "Next I bring out **Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/2100/1600)" a yellow machine with drills around its body appear.

"Aw, crap…" blurted Civil.

"Well then how about you crap this up?" asked Chester as he declares his attack, "GO! Power Drill Thrust!" As he had declared, the machine darted forth and speeded endlessly. The drill came in contact with the insect, penetrating through and hit Civil.

Civil - 2500

Chester - 4000

"Well that's all well! I set one card to end my turn! Another, when my end phase comes, I had to reveal a card in my hand to remain my monsters on my field. Here's for starters," he begin with Powerhand's effect, "I must reveal a normal trap card in my hands or send a **Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. **Here's one, the normal trap card **Automatic Laser**!" with the card revealed, the monster remained on the field, "Alright your go!"

"Clear!" Civil made his draw and recognize his next combo, "Now, I activate the effect of a monster in my hands, by discarding a monster in my hands I can special summon my all so favorite **Quickdraw Synchron **(Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400)" As Civil sends a card to the graveyard, a machine cowboy like monster appeared to the field.

"Tuner Monster?" gasped Chester.

_Synchro Summoning, those are rare_, thought Yula as she watches.

"Now I activate the effect of **Level Eater **(Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0)!" declared Civil to Chester's surprise, "By reducing the level of one level 5 or more monster on my field, I can return him to my field from the graveyard!" said Civil as he smirks. The insect returned to the field as it passes through the cowboy.

_Level 4 plus Level 1… Level 5! _Yula watches the duel with her full attention now.

"Quickdraw Synchron allows me substitute a monster with any Synchron Tuner in it's name for a Synchro Monster. But it only allows me to synchro summon monsters that lists a Synchron monster as a Tuner monster!" explained Civil. "Now, here we go! Tuning Level Eater with Quickdraw Synchron!" the cowboy unleashed four circles and lined in a straight line. The insect just went through the circles and with an emerald gleam, a new monster replace Civil's field. "Reveal yourself, **Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2300/1300)!" A warrior with a big right arm appeared.

"Junk Warrior?" gasped Chester as he stared the warrior descending to Civil's field.

"Go, Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" The warrior boosted the jets behind his back and darted forth, raising his fist, he lands a powerful blow to the machine, destroying it.

Civil - 2500

Chester - 3800

"Proceeding to Main Phase 2," Civil takes his next card and continues, "I summon **Tuningware** (Level 1/Light/Machine/100/300) in offense!" A mini machine like creature appear. "With this I set 2 more cards and my turn ends!"

_Again with the offensive…_ thought Yula bewildered, _what is he up to?_

"Here I go!" Chester grins at the sight of his next card, "Think tha't all? Here's more! **Urgent Synthesis**!" he played, "This card enables me to return one **Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru **from my graveyard to my deck and special summon a Koa'ki Meiru monster in my graveyard or my hand!" he declared.

"Ugh, not again!" grunted Civil.

"That's right! Return to me **Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/2100/1600)" he declared. "Think that's all? Here's more! **Core Overclock**," as the spell is played, the machine turned orange. The drilling sound it made became faster and louder(**2600**/1600). "Core Overcook raises the attack of all Koa'ki Meiru monsters attack points by 500, thus my monsters outmatched yours! Hang on, I'm not yet summoned, so here's my next **Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak** (Level 4/Earth/Warrior/2000/200)" now a warrior like golem appear with two blades in its hands. He then began to turn orange (**2500**/200). "Battle!"

The golem with two blades darted forth to the machine. The attack connected and rips off the machine.

Civil - 100

Chester - 3800

"Here's more! When Bergzak destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again and again until it's a direct attack!"

"Ugh crap!" groaned Civil.

"Prepare yourself, GO!" the golem heeded his words and darted forth for another attack.

At this point, Civil reacted quickly enough, determined not to lose, "Emergency activation! Quick Spell **Mystical Space Typhoon**! With this card, I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field, destroy Core Overload!" a typhoon came blowing the field and shattered the spell card. With this, the monsters returned to their original state.

"OH NO!" too late, the dual bladed golem was countered with a big hook by Civil's warrior.

Civil - 100

Chester - 3500

"Darn!" cursed Chester, "Fine! I end my turn like this! I reveal **Automatic Laser** to remain Powerhand on my field."

"Here I go!" Civil draw his next card. "I play **Call of the Haunted**!" the face down revealed, "With this card, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard and special summon him to the field, return **Quickdraw Synchron **(Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400)!" the cowboy returned.

"Another?"

"Now I shall show you true power!" bellowed Civil, "I summon **The Calculator** (Level 2/Light/Machine/Effect/?/0)!" A red calculator appeared and transformed in to a small robot. The robot then typed his body of numbers: 5 + 5 + 2 x 300 = 3600.

"What?" bewildered Chester.

"The Calculator attack depends on the level of all monsters on my field. Right now the total level of all monsters on my field are 12. Then multiply them by 300 equals to his attack-3600!" explained Civil. The calculator is now charging with electricity (**3600**/0). "I'm not through yet, Deja vu!" he then reveals a card from his graveyard, "Level Eater effect, GO!" the insect pass through the cowboy again (_Level 4_) and returned to the field(Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0). "Synchro Summon! Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron and Level 1 Level Eater!" as the same process continues, the second **Junk Warrior **(Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2300/1300) appears.

"Another!" grunted Chester.

"That's right, another!" he replied, this time, with an effect, you see my friend, when he is Synchro Summoned, he gains the attack points of all Level 2 or bellow monsters. The Calculator's attack points are 3600, so his attack points are raised to-" without his explanations, the warrior was charged with electricity supported by the calculator (**5900**/1300).

"5900 Attack Points!" gasped Chester.

_I see… first he tricked Chester with Level Eater and Tuningware in order to lower his guards, then bring out a stronger monster to ambush him while he think he is winning… _thought Yula, _that is a tactic belonged to a trickster. Then again, he seemed to have low leveled monsters… so far._

"Let's go! Junk Warrior attack!" the weaker on darted forth and struck the machine.

Civil - 100

Chester - 3400

"This is the end! The Calculator!" a thunderbolt bolted straight at him.

"Activate **Draining Shield**! This card absorbs a battle damage I receive for this one attack!" As he has explained, an invisible barrier appeared and drained the thunder, converting it into essence of energy.

Civil - 100

Chester - 8000

"…Well then, carry on Junk Warrior!" the stronger one imbue with thunder darted forth and lands a strong thunder punch at him.

Civil - 100

Chester - 2100

"That's that, my turn ends!"

Chester recovered from the punch and proceed his turn. He pulled his card, reveals it and smirks. "This is where it all ends! From my hands I send an **Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru** out of the game to bring out my strongest! **Koa'ki Meiru Maximus **(Level 8/Wind/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500)!" a dark hurricane came and descended a bronze metal dragon. It roared and stared down at Civil.

"I activate his effect, once a turn, I can destroy one card you control! I'll begin with your Junk Warrior!" as he declared, the thunder imbued warrior disappeared. The next would be his calculator losing in power (**2100**/0).

"Uh-oh," gasped Civil.

_So this is the end eh?_ thought Yula silently.

"Go, Koa'ki Meiru Maximus! Max Core Blaster!" he declared. The bronze dragon forms a brilliant heat in its mouth and prepare an attack at the calculator.

However, "Emergency activation! **Destruct Potion**! This card enables me to destroy a monster on my field, then gives me the attack points of the destroyed monster!" he bellowed. The calculator wheeled around indignantly and generates an electrical wave. It then transferred all its remaining powers to Civil before exploding.

Civil - 2200

Chester - 2100

The dragon then directed the attack to the remaining monster on Civil's field. With a hot stream, the warrior melted into nothingness.

Civil -1500

Chester - 2100

"Junk Warrior…" whispered Civil.

"I'm surprised you could still stand this match, but I guess this will be your last turn! I send one Koa'ki Meiru monster from my hands to the graveyard to remain Maximus on my field." admitted Chester.

Civil could not help it, if only he got one lucky draw that is. He place his fingers on his deck, fingers crossed, he pulled! As he did, the next card gave him endless of flashes. It was agonizing. He fell to his knees being unable to bear the agony.

His spectator saw this and called an end to the duel. They rushed towards his aid. Civil could hear shards of his memories returning:

…_all hail the Emperor Civil Kenears…_

…_here you are being the champ outta the blue…_

…_that's me…_

…_ra-ight.._

Civil returned to reality as his flashbacks ceased. Who he is, he remembered more of it.

"Civil, you all right?" asked Yula concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he answered. "Now where were we?"

"Hey, hey, you planned to continue?" asked his opponent insulting.

"Indeed I am!" Civil stood up and raised his one card he drew. "**Turbo Rocket** (Level 2/Wind/Machine/Tuner/0/0)" a red machine monster with two rockets appeared, "Next, by the effect of **Turbo Booster**(Level 1/Earth/Machine/Effect/0/0), I am able to special summon him if I summoned a monster this turn! Come!" this time a yellow machine with two jets appeared.

"Another Synchro Summon?" asked Chester.

"Correct! Turbo Rocket, Turbo Booster! GO!" The two went off and a green gleam brings forth a white machine with two cannons. "Arise! **Turbo Cannon** (Level 3/Fire/Machine/Synchro Effect/0/0)!"

Chester stared at it rather pathetic. "What?" he insulted.

"Oh wait think he is weak? How about this? What Turbo Cannon effect can do is when he destroys a monster, the controller of that monster takes damage equals to its attack points!" explained Civil.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Say yes! Go shoot!" the machine complied. It flew to the head of the bronze dragon and charged a beam, prepared to fire. "Any last words?" he asked.

"…Tch! I NEVER LOSE! DARN IT! I NEVER LOSE!" he roared.

"Sure, that will do! Turbo Cannon, fire and LIGHTS OUT!" the cannon fired, destroying the dragon. The dragon then fell into pieces and shattered.

Civil - 1500 Win

Chester - 0 Lose

Civil snapped his fingers giving a loud crack and points his index finger at his defeated opponent. "Keep the change!"

Chester was in a rage due to his defeat. He glared Civil maliciously as Civil is smiling and wave at Yula who sighed and waved back. Civil removed the duel disk and returned it to Chester, only to get slapped off.

"What's the big idea?" asked Civil.

"SHADDUP! OUT NOW! OOUUUT!" he roared and tackled Civil to the ground.

"Chester, what's your problem?" asked Yula as she supported Civil to his fetes, "You alright?"

"Damn my problems none! I'm sure you cheated! Yes, you cheated!" roared Chester.

"…Some duelist you are," is all Civil spat before he grab his bag and left through the front door.

Yula glared Chester angrily, "That's it! We're breaking up! NOW!" she then stormed out of the building with no second thoughts. As the door slams shut, Chester couldn't help but to realize his errors, let alone his regrets.

Civil's elevator arrived. Before he hit the close button, he heard his name called. Holding the lift, he peeked to find Yula rushing towards him.

"C'mon, let's go!" she demanded.

Civil obligated as he hit the close button. The elevator descends.

"What's the big deal all of the blue,"asked Civil.

"We just broke up," is all she answered. Civil snickered silently.

"Typical," he spat. "Anyway, is he some kind of champion or something?"

"He's just some rich boy from a rich family. My family wanted me to marry into money!" she said, "Pathetic right, thought he is the nice guy and stuff..."

"…Nah, I won't say so, there's still better men out there, y'know, like me!" answered Civil causing a gasp from Yula, "Anyway,"he quickly interrupt, "what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

"…continue my job I guess, what about you?"

"…" Civil paused, unable to descried his next plan, "Dunno."

"I know, how about you come with me, to Duel Academy, I work as a relief teacher there!"

Civil paused, "Wait what? Me, a teacher? No way!"

"No of course not silly! You can be a student there!" she replied, "How old are you?"

"…17… or maybe 18… 19… can't tell," answered Civil vaguely.

"That'll do! I can simply apply you to the academy now!"

"Wait wha-"

The elevator arrived to their destination. As the door opens up, Yula pulled him by the arm and dragged him off, "C'mon, it will be fun! Trust me Civil!" she assured with a smile.

"What have I got myself into?" grieved Civil in despair.

**END CHAPTER 16**

**Card Review**

**Junk Warrior** Synchro Effect Monster

Level 5

Attribute Dark

Type Warrior

Attack 2300

Defense 1300

Description: "Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner Monster  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

Recommended for a deck you play with low level monsters. Or a Calculator deck.

**End Review**

As I said, there will be changes in everyone's deck. Do rate the chapter, I need to know how are my changes go so far. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be called **Arcane vs Infinity**.


	19. Chapter 17 Arcane vs Infinity

Huh! Finally, my life's work! Here you guys go! Yes, Civil (me) is using my OCG deck-Machine Emperor Low Level Beatdown Deck.

Thanks to 'gunmare' for reviewing and favoutiting my fiction. Please do post you fiction.

**Chapter 17: Arcane vs Infinity**

Two weeks later, after 'the' event occurred, Ki is finally released from 'the ward of boredom'. Although he is freed, Miss Fonda - the head nurse asked Katie to keep a strict eye on him, hoping that he do not get himself into enough accidents. Which is torture for him already. His seven years with her were enough to understand her TRUE nature.

_Damn, one day, that ugly git is gonna get it!_ he grunted indirectly at Crowler.

"Which ugly git?" asked Katie with an all so familiar chuckle.

"No one!" he replied quickly. Apparently, he found out that Katie has the ability to read his thoughts.

Classes, one of his least concern obstacle. By the time he enters, the students seem to roll the red carpet for him. Ever since his triumph over Byler, he gained a name for himself. _That sucked,_ thought Ki.

_What do you expect Mr. Famous!_ said his duel spirit telepathically.

"Yeah, right Shina," he sighed. Silent Magician was opened to him better than last time. She knew him better. Ki had not been relying on his luck on the draw. In fact, he was relying on his believes and his faith in his cards. Of course, the card that belonged to someone else's. He returned the card to Tyrule after his recovery. Thanking him for both the card and for stoping Isaac.

"You're awake the whole time?" he asked in a stupefied voice.

"Maybe," is all he answered.

Tyrule sighed.

The class had began. But this time, the headmaster was there as well as the other teachers. Whispers and murmurs begin to pass around the class as they were curious to know what is going on.

"Ah-hem," the headmaster cleared his throat which caught the attention of every student at once. "As all of you have expected, we have important announcement to make!" he began, "First of all, we would like to welcome back Miss Wilhelmia to Duel Academy!" as the chancellor spoke, a woman in blue and black approaches the headmaster.

The students stared in awe at the beautiful blonde in black habit. She bowed and stood with the other teachers.

"Miss Wilhelmia took two years of rest due to some circumstances happened back at her homeland, now she will returned being your relief teacher." explained Sheppard. "Of course, last but not least, we do have a new student to enroll in our academy."

Even more whispers begin to roam around.

"I would like all of you to welcome Mr. Civil Kenears to our academy!" as the headmaster turned to the door behind, the amnesia man walked slowly to the stands beside Sheppard.

"H-Hello," he greeted nervously.

From where Lapis is sitting, she could hear interesting flattery from the girls. Isaac on the other hand threw a filthy look at him, "Losers!" Ki on the other hand saw something different about him.

_Shina! _he called telepathically.

_What is it?_ she replied.

_What do you think about him?_ he asked.

_I think he's handsome! Otherwise, he had an amnesia._ She answered

_Amnesia?_

Civil waved and waited behind Sheppard, until…

"WAIT! Wait a moment Mr. Sheppard, isn't this a little unfair for him to suddenly become a student?" asked Crowler who seemed to hate the idea. "I mean, don't every applicant need to pass the entrance exam before becoming a student?"

"Oh, that is for certain," interrupted Yula, "Y'see I've witnessed the duel between him and Chester Barnaby!"

Whispers passes around and about even more. Even Liner and Vaan were mumbling.

"Uh, Ty!" called Ki, "Whose this Chester Barnaby?"

"Chester Barnaby is one of the royal family of Domino City, he had been undefeated and won the reputation of being the regional champion!" explained Tyrule.

"Regional," gasped Ki.

"Wait! Rules are rules Miss Wilhelmia! I'd say why don't he duel with one of our students here and see if he could enter for himself!" suggested Crowler, "What about a duel with Mr. Ki?"

Ki gasped at the sound of his name being called. Civil saw him and decided to remain his cool.

"S-Sure," he answered nervously.

Ki shoved his glasses higher and gave a friendly warm smile.

Everyone assembled at the duel arena. Both duelists took their sides and were ready. Yula sat beside Prof. Clerk who is recording the duel with a Soni 5D Digital Camera (Limited Edition).

Ki and Civil exchanges their deck and shuffled. As Ki shuffles Civil's deck, he could feel a terrifying aura emitting from it.

"Glad to be able to duel with you Ki," said Civil.

"Same hill!" answered Ki, "Here!" he was done shuffling.

"Thanks!" Civil returned his deck and with his, he returned to his side. "Hope you're ready Ki, let's go!"

"Right!" they activated their duel disks. Five cards drawn and declared together "**DUEL!**"

Ki - 4000

Civil - 4000

"Here I go!" Ki draw his card. He smirks at the sight of his partner. "I summon **Silent Magician Lv 4 **(Level 4/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/1000/1000)," a white robed girl appeared, "Now here's the turn up! **Level Up!** This card allows me to raise the level of a LV monster on the field to their next form! Silent Magician Lv 4 will grow to** Silent Magician Lv 8** (Level 8/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/3500/1000)!" the girl was enveloped in a brilliant white shine. She then grew rapidly into an elder mature woman.

"Talk about rapid growth!" said Civil jokingly.

"Sure do!" they laughed, "Anyway, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

"Sure! Here I go!" Civil drew his card. As he reveals it he gasped at the sight of it. Flashes of memories returning…

…one of the three aces of my deck…

…the Infinity are good killers to decks these days…

…low level beatdown deck…

…so that is the reason why it is called low level beatdown…

Civil returned to reality as he remembered even more. "Sorry, for the hold up!" he said, "Now then, where was I?" he asked as he looked at his hand. "I summon **Copycat** (Level 1/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/0/0)!" A magician holding a mirror appeared.

"Wait, what?" Ki gasped at the sight of one of his card being played. _That was one of my card! Then again, how does he have it?_

"Copycat's ability can copy the original attack and defense points of a monster on my opponent's side of the field! I copy Silent Magician's stats!" the magician held the mirror to his face and mirrored Silent Magician (**3500**/**1000**).

The audiences were surprised. Lucas was impressed.

"That's not all! From my hands I activate the effect of **Qucikdraw Synchron** by sending a monster from my hands to the gravyard, I can special summon him to the field!" Civil send a card to the graveyard and a cow boy appeared (Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400)! "Now I activate the effect of **Level Eater **(Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0)!" declared Civil to Chester's surprise, "By reducing the level of one level 5 or more monster on my field, I can return him to my field from the graveyard!" said Civil as he smirks. The insect returned to the field as it passes through the cowboy.

The audience were wondering what is going to happen next.

"Quickdraw Synchron allows me substitute a monster with any Synchron Tuner in it's name for a Synchro Monster. But it only allows me to synchro summon monsters that lists a Synchron monster as a Tuner monster!" explained Civil. "Now, here we go! Tuning Level Eater with Quickdraw Synchron!" the cowboy unleashed four circles and lined in a straight line. The insect just went through the circles and with an emerald gleam, a new monster replace Civil's field. "Reveal yourself, **Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2300/1300)!" A warrior with a big right arm appeared.

Everyone were astound.

"Junk Warrior!" Ki stared the warrior, "I see now! When he is Synchro Summoned, he gains the attack points of all Level 2 or bellow monsters."

"That's right! Copycat's attack points are now 3500! So 3500 are added to Junk Warrior, making him-" The warrior is now enveloped in light (**5800**/1300).

"WHAT!" Ki gasped. The audiences were no exception.

"He easily overpowered Ki's ace in just one summon!" gasped Lucas.

"Impressive!" cheered the headmaster.

"Now here we go! Junk Warrior, Scrap Fist!" the warrior boosted his jets and darted forward to land a hook.

"I won't just stand there! Reveal! **Spellbinding Circle**! This card can stop one of your monsters from attacking for as long as this card remains!" as the trap was played, a circle pulled the warrior into position and held him back. Ki sighed with relieves.

_That was close!_ yelled Shina.

"Close enough doesn't bring home the trophy!" said Ki.

"Well, good back up! But I'm not done! Entering Main Phase 2!" said Civil, "I activate Level Eater's effect!" The bug return as it passed through the warrior (_Level 4_). The bug set itself in preparation for any coming attack (Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0). "Like it I end my turn!"

Ki smiled, "I haven't have such a duel in a while!" admitted Ki, "Now, I shall show you the power of my Arcane Tourney!" Ki proceed his draw.

Ki reveal the card in his hand and smirked at the new card he drew, "I summon **Frequency Magician** (Level 2/Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/800/400)" a magician emitting sound waves appeared. "Frequency Magician allows me to place a Spell Counter on him when he is summoned. If I remove it, I can provide one monster on my field with an additional 500 attack points!"

The magician emitted a sound wave. Silent Magician Lv 8's spell power seem to have some changes (**4000**/1000).

"Uh, oh!" gasped Civil.

"GO! SIlent Magician Lv 8! Attack Copycat with Silent Banning!" she nodded and leap forward, firing a bolt of light at the mirror magician. The bolt hits and exploded as it touches the magician.

Civil - 3500

Ki - 4000

"Also, I would like to interrupt with this! The trap card **Magician's Circle**. When a spellcaster attacks, this card enables us to special summon a Spellcaster with 2000 or lower attack points." Ki searches his deck and revealed, "I bring out the all famous **Dark Magician Girl** (Level 5/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1400)!" a beautiful girl appeared to the field.

The audiences were cheering delightedly at the sight of her.

"In that case, I'll bring out one of my own! **Copycat** 2 (Level 1/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/0/0)!" the second mirror faced magician appeared.

"Sure, Frequency Magician, GO attack Level Eater!" the magician released an agonizing sound wave which shatters the bug. "Next! Dark Magician Girl! Dark Banning!" the girl fire her dark magic at the magician.

Civil - 1500

Ki - 4000

"I'm fine with it!" said Civil unfazed.

"Well then, how's this?" he asked, "Main Phase 2!" he used the final card in his hands, "I play **Sage Stone**!" Ki declared, "This card allows me to special summon a **Dark Magician **from from my deck when Dark Magician Girl is on the field!" he explained.

Ki searches his deck and bring out the great magician. A black robed magician appeared (Level 7/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/2000). The audience cheered.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" said Ki, "I'm tuning Dark Magician Girl Level 5 with Frequency Magician Level 2! GO! Synchro Summon!" the machine armed magician lets out a frequency and become two sparks. The girl closed her eyes and allow the sparks to circled around her. Wand ready, she casted a spell and become five sparks. "Great power of Arcane Arts, unveil all darkness and balance all things of nature with your secrets and power! Bring forth the balance of the world! Synchro Summon! Arise now, **Arcanite Magician **(Level 7/Light/Spellcaster/Synchro Effect/400/1800)!" a white robed magician appeared.

"Arcanite Magician!" gasped Lucas.

The audiences were dumbfounded by Ki's monster.

"When Arcanite Magician is synchro summoned, I can place 2 spell counters on this card! First for every spell counter attached to him, he gains a grand of 1000 attack points!" two green spheres appeared floating above the magician (**2400**/1800). "Another, by removing a spell counter on my side of the field, I can destroy a card you control, like Junk Warrior!"

"Uh oh!" gasped Civil.

"Go! Photon Stream!" the magician raised his scepter and points an orb towards the warrior. The orb disappear and reappears above the warrior. It descends slowly and exploded as it shined brilliantly. "Well, that's that! Turn e-"

Before Ki could end his turn, Civil gave a wide grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was hoping you destroy him!" said Civil. Much to everyone's surprise.

"He was hoping?" gasped Liner.

"What is he up to?" asked Tyrule, "He should realize that his chances of winning are slim due to the fact that Ki had overpowered him now, just what is he up to?"

"…This guy is out of his mind!" insulted Crowler.

Isaac spat pathetically at him.

"What is your intention now?" asked Ki.

"Nothing, my intentions are only this!" Civil revealed a card in his hands, "I activate the effect of a monster in my hands!" Civil summoned the monster to the field. As he did, a whirlwind enveloped the field. Then five blue machine parts gathered to Civil's field.

"W-What?" Ki gasped, "What is this monster?" Ki had seen all the cards there is and memorized them, however, he had not seen this one.

_Ki, be careful! I could feel something odd from that monster!_ warned his duel spirit.

"Oh wait, that's just how he looks at first, but the real show begins!" Civil raised his hands to the air and immediately, the five parts begin to combine in to a birdlike or dragonlike machine. As the combination is finished, a greenish aura is visible within it's body. "Ki, allow me to introduce you to one of my three aces-**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity** (Level 1/Wind/Machine/Effect/2200/2200)!"

"M-Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity!" gasped Ki.

Everyone in the arena were shocked to see the monster. Lucas was even more astound than usual.

Ki glared the machine but nonetheless, ends his turn.

"Hey, is that guy serious?" insulted an Obelisk Student.

"Here I though what was he up to!" the other insulted.

"My turn!" Civil draw his next card. He reveals it and smirks as he turned to the other two cards in his hands. "All these cards are enough to defeat you!" snickered Civil

Ki stared at the machine emperor. He had never heard nor seen this card before. But he is certain of one thing. Civil did not summoned this card because of its attack. "I wonder, what is this odd feeling I'm having?" _Is it fear?_ he wondered.

**End Chapter 17**

**Card Review**

**Copycat** Effect Monster

Level 1

Attribute Light

Type Spellcaster

Attack 0

Defense 0

Description: When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to the selected monster's original ATK and DEF.

Recommended for a Junk Warrior Deck if you ask me! Just like the fiction above! Or you can use this card to stall your opponent. **Honest **worked well with this card then use Mystik Wok after the attack to gain Life Points.

**Arcanite Magician **Synchro Effect Monster

Level 7

Attribute Light

Type Spellcaster

Attack 400

Defense 1800

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

Recommended for the new spellcaster starters-Spellcaster's Command. Since this card requires Spell counters to raise his attack and use its effect, I recommend having **Spell Power Grasp** combed with **Recycle **and **Spell Economics** (I'm not sure with this card) for this card. Other wise having a good draw engine and play **Tempest Magician** to increase the number of spell counters rapidly. The new field spell - **Magical Citadel of Endymion** for his effect.

Warning: Beware with cards that cancels out effect like **Skill Drain** and **Effect Veiler** also cards like **Book of Moon** and of course **Yubel**.

**End Card Review**

Again, thank you for reading and do post reviews for how my performance so far. Critics accepted. R & R! Next chapter **Chapter 18: The Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**


	20. Chapter 18 Machine Emperor SkielInfinity

Alright, here's everyone waited for. Another please R&R.

**Chapter 18: The Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity**

Ki - 4000

Civil - 1500

On Civil's side of the field consist of the only card known as **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity** (Level 1/Wind/Machine/Effect/2200/2200). Whereelse, Ki's field contains **Arcanite Magician **(Level 7/Light/Spellcaster/Synchro Effect/400/1800), **Dark Magician **(Level 7/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/2000) and **Silent Magician Lv 8** (Level 8/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/3500/1000).

Ki outmatched Civil with his magicians by numbers, stats and Life Points. Yet, Civil is not even fazed at all, despite his near defeat.

"Allow me to explain to you." began Civil, "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity can be special summoned to the field when a or monsters I control are destroyed by card effects."

_That explained the summoning effect,_ thought Ki.

"Also, when Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity is on the field, he is the only monster that can declare an attack!" Civil went on.

_Music to the ears_, thought Ki delightedly.

"Now, the overhaul begins! Rahr!" as Civil raised his hands to the air, the machine opens up the core to reveal its green sphere aura. At that moment, shinning white strings stretches and pulled the Arcanite Magician. He struggled, but to no avail, he was absorbed into the Machine Emperor's core.

"ARCANITE MAGICIAN!" roared Ki. His companion - Shina, was shocked by the sight of this. All that is left of the magician was nothing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"No, what did Skiel do is the question." Civil smirked, "Allow me to explained, once per turn, I can equip one face up Synchro Monster you control to this card. Then he gains attack points equal to the combined attack of all Synchro Monsters equipped to this card by its own effect! Arcanite Magician's attack points were 400 originally, thus giving Skiel 400 attack points boost." The machine's gun now contains a faint light aura (**2600**/2200).

"WHAT!" gasped Ki.

The audiences were astound. This is the first time they ever seen such an effect.

"Now then, allow me to show you Skiel's final effect!" Civil declared, "Machine Emperor Skiel, GO!" The machine flew upwards and begin to charge up a beam. Ki analyzed the angles of the blaster. To his horror, it was pointing straight down at him.

The blaster fires a red laser straight at him.

Ki - 1800

Civil - 1500

"WHAT THE!" gasped Lucas.

As the smoke cleared, Ki flinched as he took the hit. He recovered but barely. "What just happened?" asked Ki.

"Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity can attack my opponent directly by removing a Synchro Monster attached to him, that's all!" explained Civil.

_Ki!_ called Ki's companion in a concern manner of speech.

"I'm ok!" he grunted.

"Now that's done, I'm setting three face downs to end my turn!" Civil declared as he ends his turn with all his cards set on the field.

Ki regained his balance. "Sure, my turn!" he draw his card. "Silent Magician! GO!" she comply and arched forward for an attack.

"Initiate Continuous Trap Card!" Civil bellowed, "**Gravity Bind** activate!" as the trap card is played, Silent Magician was pulled back to her field by a strong gravity.

"What the-" gasped Ki.

"Gravity Bind, this card disables all face up Level 4 or more monsters from attacking!" explained Civil, "Another! Trap Card **Give and Take** this card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard to your field, in returns my monster gains additional level of the monster special summoned to the field until the end phase, I pick **Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2300/1300)!" The warrior with a big brawl appeared to Ki's field.

"WHAT!" gasped Ki, "In that case, he's going to launch another direct attack at me!"

"Very true, now make your turn last," reminded Civil. "Oh and do remember the last face down on my field." he reminded.

Ki was thankful for Civil to remind him. But he was out of options. The only card in his hands is **Advance Draw**. _Shina, I'm sorry!_ he apologized telepathically. "I activate Advance Draw! With this card, I sacrifice a Level 8 or higher monster on my field to draw 2 cards!" As the magician in white disappeared, the audience 'ooed' in despair.

Ki looked at the two new cards he drew. At one point, he saw something that answered his pleas-**Varieties Comes Out** and **Foolish Burial. **With his new found hope, he begin, "I activate Foolish Burial, this card allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Ki searched his deck and sends his monster, "I select **Eccentric Boy** to the graveyard!" With the card bound to the graveyard, Ki continues, "I now activate Variety Comes Out! With this card, I sacrifice a Synchro Monster on my field to special summon Tuner Monsters whose level are equal to the sacrificed monster. Junk Warrior's level is 5, so I can special summon tuner monsters whose Level sums up to five." Ki scanned his graveyard, "Level 2 **Frequency Magician **(Level 2/Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/800/400) and Level 3** Eccentric Boy **(Level 3/Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/800/200)return!"

Two magicians returned to the field. One of it was an iron armed magician while the other is a boy with featherless wings. The two magicians readied themselves as they defended.

"I end my turn!" sighed Ki in relieves.

Civil whistled, impressed as Ki played. "Man, I should've activated the trap card during your end phase, but nevermind!" Civil proceed, "My turn!" he draws and reveal the card. As Civil drew his next card, another fragment of his memory returned.

…hey, hey, you serious?…

…you spend all your pocket money for that…

…love at first sigh...

…card maniacs fever forever…

Civil regained his attentions as he shook away the thought. Looking at his card, he smirked at his helplessness. _Ah well…_ he sighed.

"Now then, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity! Commence attack! Target, Frequency Magician!" Civil declared. The machine prepare to launch an attack at the magician. As the machine fires, all that's remained of the magician is nothing. "That's about it! You go!"

"Tch," Ki ran out of options at this point. Right now, he is pressured by the great machine on Civil's field, in fact he is… afraid. _Machine… Emperor… Skiel… Infinity… _he murmured, _no, I can't defeat a monster like this! I… I… No…_ he grieved. _My deck… please… help me!_

Ki reaches his deck. Fingers ready to pull. But hesitated. He fear his draw, right now, he is facing one of the fearsome monster he had no knowledge of. _I can't do it!_

_What a child! _spat Shina.

_Shina…_ answered Ki.

_Where did the Ki I know went to? The Ki whose fearless and know no boundaries? The Ki who is willing to endanger himself to save others? _roared his duel spirit.

_Shina… _Ki gasped. He seemed to have recomposed himself somehow, _yeah, you're right! Damn, lost myself there. Thanks._

"My turn! DRAW!" Ki pulled his next card with his hidden ability Destiny Draw. He reveal his card and gasped at the sight of it. His eyes turned to his opponent, "Civil," he called, "What I need to win is in my hands!"

As Ki said so, the audience could tell that Ki is winning this duel.

"I activate the spell card **Miracle Synchro Fusion**!" at that remark, Civil gasped. "Miracle Synchro Fusion allows the controller to Fusion Summon monsters with a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster in either my graveyard, or my field!"

Civil witnessed the whirl appeared behind his opponent.

"I select **Arcanite Magician** and **Silent Magician Lv 8**! Now I shall bring out the one monster I'm going to fusion summon! **Supreme Arcanite Magician** (Level 10/Light/Spellcaster/Fusion Effect/1400/2800)!" as Ki brought out the purple card, and summons it, a blue and black armored magician with a scepter appeared.

"A-Amazing!" gasped Liner.

"This is… Ki's true ace monster?" Tyrule blurted bewilderedly.

The spectators were impressed, even the teachers were no exception.

The headmaster was astound. His jaws were hanging open. Transfixed by amazements and impression he turned to Crowler who sat by him. "Well Dr. Crowler, I must say, your selection in his opponent is truly fabulous!" applauded the chancellor.

The head professor whose weeping in joy ceased at once and answered, "Y-Yes, thank you c-chancellor!" he sniffed.

"Amazing!" said Miss Wilhelmia as she see the two monsters clashed together in auras.

"Now it's showtime!" said Ki, "Like Arcanite Magician, this card gains 2 Spell Counters and gain 1000 attack points." Two green orbs appeared floating on the magician's shoulders (**3400**/2800). "Another, I can activate one of his two effects by removing a spell counter. My first counter will be removed for destroying a card on the field!" Ki declared.

"Uh oh! Gravity Bind!" Civil gasped.

"That's right! Supreme Arcanite Magician, GO! Photon Banning!" the magician raised his scepter and points at the trap card. But he paused, confused. "Wait what?"

"Ki, it is fun, but I must say, you're rather later to bring him out!" said Civil.

"What did you do?" asked Ki.

"Oh, right. I should have said so earlier," Civil reveal a card in his hands, "From my hands I activate the effect of **Effect Veiler**" As Civil send the card to the graveyard, a turquoise haired magician with halo wings appeared and opens up her wings. She then disappears. "By sending this card from my hands to the graveyard, I can negate the effect of one monster on the field!"

"What!" Ki fell to his knees, acknowledging his defeat. "I… lost!"

"…Ki," called Civil, "In a duel, there's a win and lose. The victor takes the price, yet the loser, learned his weaknesses and grow stronger!" said Civil, "that makes us a victor, right?" he asked.

Ki turned to his opponent.

"Take it this way, I get to enter the academy, while you get to learn about me even more!" explained Civil, "Let's be rivals shall we?"

Ki stared but broke into a laugh, "Yeah, sure! Partner!"

"Right, Last Turn!" Civil draw his card, "I activate my face down Quick Spell **Limiter Removal**! This card doubles the attack of all machine monster on my field but, during the end phase, the monsters affected by this effect will be destroyed." As the card is played, Civil's machine is now emitting a loud hiss as smokes were unleashed (**4400**/2200). "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity! Fire and Lights Out!" the machine charges up a a red beam with its blaster and directed down at the armored magician.

As the beam is unleashed, the magician caught within the blast disappears into nothingness.

Ki - 0 Lose

Civil - 1500 Win

"Keep the change!" Civil said as he snaps his fingers into a old crack and points at Ki.

Ki lost the duel, causing some disappointments within the students. But he do knew one thing, he cannot win every duels.

"Nice duel Ki," said Civil as he raised his hand for a hand shake.

"Put 'er there!" replied Ki with a handshake.

"Well played! Well played indeed!" the chancellor stood up and clapped in applause. "Crowler, what say you we place him into Ra Yellow?" asked the chancellor.

"Why yes, certainly chancellor." answered Crowler. As he make his announcements through the intercom, Ki was glad Civil was made Ra Yellow, the same dorm as himself. Civil was given the jacket worn by the Ra students. He threw the jacket around his shoulders hands un-insert, he waved to the crowd who cheered for his coming.

The next day, as Civil woke up, Ki came budging in which startled him. "C'mon Civil, class starting!"

"…" Civil stared and nodded.

"Not a morning person eh?" said Ki who was answered by a nod, "C'mon now!"

Civil followed his dorm mate for his class. At first, he thought things would be good, but on second thought.

"Yeah, very helpful you are," grunted Civil.

"Hey, I'm glad to be!" answered Ki mischievously. "After all, it's all boring to be alone like this! Well, on the bright side, I'm here to accompany you!"

"…" Civil grunted as his hands were growing sore.

Both Civil and Ki were placed under Crowler's old detention. Or rather Civil was dragged down by Ki. Civil was frustrated for being misinformed by Ki for the time of class. Moreover, he believe that he had entered the 'Naughty List'.

"Story of my life!" mumbled Civil.

**Chapter 18 End**

**Card Review**

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity** Effect Monster

Level 1

Attribute Wind

Type Machine

Attack 2200

Defence 2200

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand when a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to this card by its own effect. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Also, you can send 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard. If you do, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Recommended for a low level beatdown deck. Yes I know! I play the low level beatdown deck. You should protect this card with **Gravity Bind** or **Level Limit-Area B**. Also, since this is a level 1 card, you can use **Opti-Camouflague Armor** or **Double Attack**. Another thing you should notice is that since this card is a level 1 monster, **Junk Warrior** can gain attack from him! Also, since this card has the effect '_Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack,' _You can use **Gift of the Martyr **to transfer all attack to this card. Another method is by using **Give and Take** or **Foolish** **Revival** to send a Synchro Monster to your opponent's fieldso that you can use Skiel's effect.

Warning: Cards that remove from play like **Dimension Fissure **or **Macro Cosmos**. Since Skiel can only be special summoned when monsters are destroyed and send to the graveyard and Skiel's effect activates by sending a Synchro Monster to the graveyard in order to direct attack. Also, be careful with cards like **Old Vindictive Magician** or **Lightning Vortex**.

Defense: **Imperial Iron Wall **or** Solemn Judgement** (IF you want to)

Note: This is not an OC card. This is released in the OCGs but not in the TCGs yet.

**Supreme Arcanite Magician** Fusion Effect Monster

Level 10

Attribute Light

Type Spellcaster

Attack 1400

Defense 2800

Description: 1 Spellcaster-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster

This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summoned (from the Extra Deck). When this card is Fusion Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from your side of the field to activate one of the following effects:

1 card on the field, and destroy it.

1 card.

Recommended for a deck playing with spell counters like the **Spellcaster's Command**. You can use **Miracle Synchro Fusion** to bring him out. Or add a **Polymerization** like card with **Synchro Fusionist** effect. This card has the same recommends of **Arcanite Magician**.

Beware: Cards that cancel out fusions like **De-Fusion** (could be an advantage) or seal away fusion summonings or cards that cancel out effects.

**End Card Review**

Please Read & Review! Next Chapter **Wings of Absolution**.


	21. Chapter 19 Wings of Absolution

Gentlemen and ladies, I bring you chapter 19 and more important plots!

Cheers: Maxim the Knight for his OC and review. I'll put him in sooner so be patient. Also I'm done analyzing your posted deck.

**Chapter 19:** **Wings of Absolution**

Weekends, the academy's favorite day since they were the only holiday for a long endless term. Ki was fond of times like these since he get to spend more time startling Civil than ever. On the other hand, Civil gained Tyrule's humble pities. "Whatever…" is all Tyrule got in returns.

One activity Ki suddenly planned out today is swimming by the coast near the Slifer dorm. Civil followed suite. As they arrived to the dorm, Liner and Vaan were in their swimming trunks. They rushed to the coast and immediately, they dived.

Civil stood by and watched them swim. "C'mon Civ, take a dip!" called Liner.

"Whoa, I'm gonna sit this one out!" said Civil.

"Afraid?" taunted Vaan.

"Sort of… i think!" that was blunt. Usually people would deny their fears when they were taunted, but Civil somehow won this over. "Yeah, I guess." unsure of himself, he back away and sat by the coast.

"Well your lost!" said Ki as he continue on swimming.

Civil couldn't help but to stare at Ki's huge gash on his back. A scar perhaps during childhood. I kind of reminds him of a scar he had during childhood. But there was hardly a recollection came to him. As he buried himself deep into his whirlpool of memories, a voice familiar to him ranged.

"All alone here?" asked the voice.

Civil turned around from where he sat to see the figure with slender legs in leather thigh highs boots approaching. He raised his face and looked into the face belonged to none other than Yula WIlhelmia. "Miss Wilhelmia," he called.

"I notice you don't like to swim a lot," she began and sat beside him, "So, how's your memory coming."

"Still need some work." answered Civil, "I think I could only remember via dueling!"

"I see…" answered the teacher, "Well that's promising! Why don't we duel now?"

Civil sighed, "Sorry Miss, I'm in no mood now!"

Miss Wilhelmia gasped to her surprise, "What? Why not?"

Civil turned to her. Neck cracking aloud, eyes half closed which revealed several black rings around it and a large yawn which results a large crack to the jaws, _Ough!_ is all Civil groaned. "Moody!" is all he answered.

"I… see…" she answered with some helpless despairs.

"Hey teach! Wanna join us?" asked Ki care freely as he called out.

Yula waved back and decline the offer. Disappointed, Ki turned to another corner. "What about you Byler?" he asked.

At the sound of that, both Liner and Vaan turned indignantly to see the red haired duelist. He stared from a distance and revealed himself as he advanced forward. "Is it… fine?" he asked.

"Sure, c'mon! Hey, can you make some waves? I think that'll even fun!" at that remark both Liner and Vaan already snuck out of the waters fearing the worst. They then nudge Civil and Miss Wilhelmia to follow them, to their bewilderments.

"Oh… ok…" he answered as he retrieve a card from his pouch. **Big Wave Small Wave**. He activated using his psychic powers. As the spell is played, the waters around Ki begin to move due to unbalanced seismic and created some waves. It was fine at first, but almost too soon, a tsunami washed Ki away by surprise. "Uh ow!" gasped Byler. **Salvage**. He activated. As it was played, the waves magically washed him back to the shore.

"Uh… huh!" Liner stared, jaws hanging.

Ki was gasping for once, then he suddenly exploded with joy. The quads watched him with narrow eyes.

"He's not human!" said Liner who gained everyone's nods and an "Affirm" from Civil.

The afternoon, Civil's favorite hour of the weekends. He could have the entire time out all by himself! Civil waltzed around the school corridors at ease. He checked the card stores. Knowing that he needed money to buy them, he sighed with despairs as he realizes that he is broke. "Story of my life!" he grunted.

Meanwhile, as Civil continued his grieves, Yula Wilhemia on the other hand was called into an essential meeting by Crowler. As she arrives, Crowler wasn't there. Odd, thought Yula, Crowler should be in his office if he wanted to see her. "Ah Miss Yula!" called the all so familiar voice belonged to Crowler.

"Dr. Crowler, may I kindly remind you not to surprise me like that again!" hissed Yula.

"My apologize Miss Yula," Crowler advanced to his seat, "Ahem, have you any idea why I called you?"

"No sir!"

"I had received intel that you have been hanging around with this Civil… 'Yip' Kenears recently." began Crowler.

"Yes sir, he's my student and also my patient after all," answered Yula in her 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Dear me Miss Yula, your patient?" he asked.

"Yes, I found him lying in the back alley filled with injuries, what's more he had an amnesia!" explained Yula.

"Amnesia? Oh, I understand," said Crowler, "Is he doing better?"

"Most probably," she answered, "he is remembering somethings now. At least that's a good sign."

"Of course, sorry I doubted you!" Crowler bowed his head.

"Oh no, please don't be Dr. Crowler! It is normal to be doubtful," as humble as she is, Yula's manners as a lady are remarkable. "Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes," Crowler sat on his chair, "Earlier, a call came by. The caller just seem… annoying!" at that remark, Yula gained the idea of the caller at once, "He said something about 'The Big Blues'."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it!" implied Yula, "If there is nothing else, it shall be my dismiss." Yula bowed and left through the door.

Yula followed the path taking her to the east quarter of the island. As she ventured there, Civil who had passed by by chance stumbled upon her. He retreated into the shadows as he saw her going the east. He stalked.

Yula came to an opening on the greenland and stared straight to the seas. "C'mon out Rei! I know you're there!" at that remark. Civil saw the surface of the ocean frizzed at once as if it was an ice age. Is his mind playing tricks on him? He wondered.

In fact it wasn't his mind's fault. It was real! The ice thawed and revealed the ocean again. Then the following event occurred. An iceberg is floating towards the island. _That's odd, _thought Civil,_ icebergs usually melts under a temperature like this. Then… how?_

In fact he realize the question is not how, but what is the question. Standing above the iceberg was a double sided pole-spear with one side thrusted into the ice. Lying against the spear was a person. He stood up, snatched the pole spear and leaped to the air.

"Let's surf!" is what Civil heard. He then saw him standing on the pole and watches him gliding on the ocean. Astonished by such supernaturals, Civil rubbed his eyes incase they were bluffing. Truthfully, they were not. As the figure glides, he leaves behind a trail of ice. Perhaps he created an ice path… somehow. The figure then make a huge leap to the air and landed inches away from Yula, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Lame!" spat Yula.

"Ah, that hurts Yula hun!" said the figure flirtatiously. The figure had shoulder length straight deep marine blue hair. He had on a worn tan sweater for winter seasons and long thick jeans. His eyes were marine like his hair, and had on a wide smile all the way. He seemed to have a happy go lucky attitude.

"You've nearly got our covers blown if you ever do make calls like that!" that was the first time Civil heard her being serious. "Anyway, what d'you want? Surely, 'GHOST' would make this matter urgent, judging the fact that he send you."

"Oh yes, WING he do!" said the figure, "Come here will you, Rei got a little something!" he said as if to a child. His hands were raised and above it. A frozen box took shape.

"I'm a 25 year old woman, thank you!" she growled. Before she could reach for the box, the man so called Rei retreated the frozen object. "What is it now?"

"Of course it's not for free!" he said with a glitter at the corner of his eyes and teeth which goes BLING, "I travelled far and wide, with no provisions nor rest, and finally here I am. So as reward for my hard work, can I get a kiss?"

_THAT WAS DEADLY DAMN BLUNT_, bellowed the inner Civil as he eavesdrop the conversation. Right now, his mind is in the verge of getting paranoid.

"Re-ei…" threatened Yula in an extremely serious tone. "You do realize what are you asking for?"

"A kiss, right? C'mon, don't be shy!" as happy as he goes, he did not realize that Yula gave him a smack in the face. "Okay, Okay, I'm just kidding!" said the happy go lucky man as he hands her the frozen package. As she touched it, it thawed at an instant. "Anyway, you got someone coming!" at that remark, Rei ran off to the shore. His pole spear bellow him, he leapt to the ocean in a crossed leg pose. "Chao!"

Civil put up a good poker face and walked out of the bushes. "Oh, Miss Wilhelmia." he called.

"Fancy seeing you here," she replied, "what are you doing?"

"Thought I look the island around," said Civil, "Then I stumble upon you and that… blue haired guy… who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend?" roared Yula with a surprised gasped, "WHY WOULD I BOTHER BEING WITH THAT WIERDO!" she was screaming unusually loud at Civil who shrugged away.

"I-I see… sorry!" apologized Civil, "Anyway, have you any time?"

"Oh, yeah I'm free now!" hiding the package away, she watches him as he brought out his deck. "Y-You want a duel? Now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine for a duel now!"

"Okay!" she readied her duel disk. "Come at me with all you got!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Civil slot his deck into the duel disk, "You're on!"

"**DUEL!"** at that remark, they both drew five cards.

Civil - 4000

Yula - 4000

"I'll take the lead! My draw!" Yula pulled her card and reveals it. "Not too bad," said Yula, "I'll pass my turn."

Civil bewildered at her remarks. "Ah well," he draws, "I bring out **Level Eater** (Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0)!" a single stared ladybug appeared. "GO!" Civil declared an attack.

Civil - 4000

Yula - 3400

I end my turn with one card face down." as the card appeared, Yula loafs her arm.

"Splendid! You ought to need that! Because I can perform a One Turn Kill anytime I want!" she warned, "My turn!" Yula make her draw. "Now I shall begin with one of my favorites, I summon **Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn **(Level 5/Dark/Winged-Beast/Effect/2000/900)" A warrior winged beast appeared, "When I had no monsters on my field and when my opponent does, I can perform a normal summon for him without any tribute!" she explained.

"Figures," said Civil.

"There's more! I special summon** Blackwing -** **Bora the Spear** (Level 4/Dark/Winged-Beast/Effect/1700/800)," a winged beast holding a spear appeared"When I control a Blackwing monster, I can simply speical summon him!" explained Yula, "Another! **Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind** (Level 3/Dark/Winged-Beast/Effect/1300/400) special summon!" another winged beast appears, "Like Bora, he can be special summoned to the field when I control a Blackwing monster other than himself."

"Three!" gasped Civil, "Activate defense! **Gravity Bind**, Continuous Trap! This card prevents all monsters whose level are 4 or above from attacking!" roared Civil in resistance to threats.

"Oh I know, but here's more! I activate the effect of Gale! Once per turn, I can halve the attack and defense of one face up monster my opponent controls!" the winged beast flaps his wings and summoned a whirlwind. The wind knocked the ladybug off balance and flipped it around (_300_/0)

"No freaking, joke!" gasped Civil.

"Oh wait, I'm not done!" Yula drew a breath and continued, "I activate Sirocco's effect! I can combine the attack of all Blackwing monsters on my side of the field and concentrate them to one Blackwing monster, however, only that one monster can attack this turn!" As she played the effect, Civil gasped. The warrior liked winged beasts gathered their powers at one the only one. The winged-beast growled as it filled with power (**5000**/400).

"5000… that really going to hurt!" blurted Civil.

"Now prepare yourself! Gale!" the winged beast flew and flapped its wings.

"CEASEFIRE!" bellowed Civil as he panics, "Activation **Battle Fader **(Level 1/Dark/Fiend/Effect/0/0)!" As Civil played the card, a creature appeared and let out an agonizing sound wave which made the winged beast screeched and pulled back.

"Whoa! There goes my one turn kill!" she said, "Anyway, I'll set one card and call it the end of my turn!"

Civil sighed with relieves. "Safe," at that remark, the insect regained its balance (600/0). "Okay, here goes the big bet!" Civil draws. As he reveals the card, another flash came to him, this time, he could not hear a single word.

He remembered falling off a motor boat by accident during his younger age. Then he gurgled his way up to the surface. But ironically, he keep sinking like a lead in waters. Civil then remember how dark the abyss is as he sinks. There was something else he remembers as he is dragged. But what is it, he could not remember…

Civil snapped back to reality as the images ceased.

"Now then, where was I?" asked Civil as he scanned his hands again. "Ah, right!" Civil picked his cards, "I bring out **Fleur Synchron** (Level 2/Light/Machine/Tuner/400/200)!" a flower looking creature appeared, "Next I play **Tuning**! This card allows me to search my deck for one tuner monster with Synchron in its name." Civil adds one of the cards in hims deck to his hands, "Here's one, my favorite **Quickdraw Synchron**!" as Civil adds the card to his hands, he shuffles it and re-slots it. "However, the price for playing it is that I send my top most card to the graveyard." Civil send the top most card, revealing a hedgehog to the graveyard.

"Now here's next! I bring out **Quickdraw Synchron** (Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400) by sending one monster to the graveyard!" He discarded, "I can bring him to their field, no biggy!" at that remark, a cow boy appeared, "Now, Level 2 Fleur Synchron, Level 1 Level Eater, and Level 1 Battle Fader! Tuning!" The flower bud unleashed 2 sparks which resolved into circles. The two monsters leapt into the circles and become sparks themselves. Then, an arm appeared, "**Armory Arm** (Level 4/Light/Machine/Synchro Effect/1800/1200)!"

"Oh, I'm not finished, I activate the effect of Fleur Synchron! When I used this card as a Synchro Material monster, I can special summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my hands!" Civil picks a card out of his two. "I have just the one! **The Calculator** (Level 2/Light/Machine/Effect/?/0) come here!" at that remark, a red calculator like monster appeared (3300/0), "Another, when Battle Fader is special summoned just like earlier, he gets removed from play when he leaves the field!"

"Okay, what's next?"

"What's next is this, **Quillbolt Hedgehog** (Level 2/Earth/Machine/Effect/200/200) effect activate! When a tuner monster is on my field while I can bring him back." said Civil. The bolted hedgehog came to the field. "Also, I activate** Level Eater**'s effect!" the ladybug returned to the field as it passes through the cowboy (_Level 4_). "You got the picture! Come, Synchro Summon, Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron, Level 1 Level Eater, Tuning!" At that remark, a warrior with a big brawl appeared, "**Junk Warrior** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2300/1300), compliments of my deck!"

"Oh, I know his effect, figures why you summon all those Level 2 monsters," said Yula in her calm voice.

"Yes, Junk Warrior gains a boost from all combined attack of level 2 or lower monsters on my field, right now on my field consist of Quillbolt Hedgehog (200) and The Calculator (**3900**/0), so, the attack of Junk Warrior is raised to 7000!" Civil inclined as the warrior is boosting with power (**6400**/1300)!

"Even so, with your Gravity Bind, your warrior cannot attack since he is level 5." reminded Yula.

"Normally true, but! If they transfer to a weaker one…"

"…then you can attack!" Yula realized this as she did the same before. "In other words, you're going to transfer all your attack points to one monster and go on with one blast!"

"Yes, here's the card that help them out! Activation **Gift to the Mathyr**, this card requires me to sacrifice a monster on my field," the warrior disappears, "Then, the sacrificed monster's attack points gets transferred to another!" This time, the calculator grows in wattage of electricity. The numbers increased to **8800**. "Here's another, I activate the effect of Armory Arm, I can equip it one of my monsters and provide 1000 points of attack, another, when the monster equipped with this card destroy one of your monsters, you take damage equals to the destroyed monster's attack points!" The arm itself attached to the calculator (**8600**).

"Hey, that's over kill!" gasped Yula.

"It's true, I was only showing you my style of one turn kill!" Civil raised his hands, "Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah, you win!" admitted Yula.

"Sure, that'll do!" Civil lowered his hands at Yula, "Lights out!" The calculator raised its reinforced arm at the winged beast. A zap hits it, electrocuting it and explodes.

Civil - 4000 Win

Yula - 0 Lose

"Perfect Victory!" finished Civil as he snaps his fingers.

"Well done Civil," clapped Yula. Something tells Civil that she was just going easy on him. Civil realized the powers of a Blackwing deck is not to be underestimated. Still, whatever her reasons are, Civil just ignores them.

"Hey thanks," he answered.

"Off you go now Civil, I need sometime alone now." said Yula. Civil nodded in replies and turns away. He followed the path back to his dorm.

As Yula remained in solitudes, she unopened the package. Within the package, there contains the photos of some people.

One of them reveals a man, like Civil, had yellowish skin of an Asian. But he had a mole on his lower left cheek. Another contains the image of a British who looked somewhat handsome. The next photo contains the picture of an old balding man with blindfolds covering his eyes to the forehead. He looked very old and had long white beard. Last but not least, Yula gasped at the image of the next photo. The image contains Civil.

Behind the photos were messages. Civil's photo contains the message in gold:

_All will underestimate the weak, but not will the __Emperor,__**CAUTION**__!_

The British young man contained the message written in silver:

_Regrets is all there is, when one faces the power of __Cosmic__, __**DANGER**__!_

The photo of an old man contains a bronze message:

_He knows the coming, thus shall he commence the same like __Ragnarok__, __**ALERT**__!_

And finally, the last photo containing the other Asian. This one was written in blood:

_None shall stand nor survive the man called __Immortal__, __**BEWARE**__!_

"Emperor… Cosmic… Ragnarok… Immortal…" she gasped. "Written in capitals too… 'GHOST', just who are they?" she asked and stared to the distant seas. At that remark, the island suddenly trembled with hazardously unstable. Yula fell to her back and heard the intercom announcement:

"ALL STUDENTS GATHER AT THE ASSEMBLY HALL IMMEDIATELY! ALL STUDENTS GATHER AT THE ASSEMBLY HALL IMMEDIATELY!" it repeated, "ALL TEACHERS ARE TO ACCOMPANY EVERY STUDENTS AS WELL!"

Yula took that as her queue to return to the academy. Just what is going on? she wondered.

**END CHAPTER 19**

**Card Review**

**Battle Fader** Effect Monster

Level 1

Attribute Dark

Type Fiend

ATK 0

DEF 0

Description: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

Recommended for a deck focused on synchro summoning. This card can be used to replace **Negate Attack**. You can also use this card to catch your opponent off guard when you have no cards face down to protect yourself.

Beware: Since the effect activates from your hands, be careful with cards that forces you to discard like **Card Destruction** or **Hand Destruction**. Also do remember that this card will be removed from play if it is special summoned by its own effect.

**Fleur Synchron ** Effect Tuner Monster

Level 2

Attribute Light

Type Machine

ATK 400

DEF 200

Description: If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster, you can special summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from yout hand.

Recommended if you play with a **Shooting Star Dragon **type of deck. You can bring out a level 1 monster by its effect. Not much comment because hardly anyone plays low level beatdown deck like mine.

Trivia: Okay, this monster looked like a flower so I thought it was a plant type at first, but actually its a machine type… odd.

Note: This is not an OC card. It is already released in the OCGs vis Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 5 Promos.

Another note: NEVER underestimate the Blackwing deck!

**End Card Review**

Yes, its a washed down deck NOW! But I promise all of you that the Blackwing deck will be better in the next duel. This one is only based on the OTK for half Life Points. Well... more of my OCs... also I need someone to give me a deck recipe. I have a lot in mind already, so i will pick those that are new to me. Cheers to Maxim the Knight again. Join in on Chapter 20: **Gathering of the Four**


	22. Chapter 20 Gathering of the Four

Ok, gentlemen and ladies, the moment you're waiting for! CHAPTER 20!

To: Maxim and Knight your oc is now available. The duel is in the next chapter. Cheers.

**Chapter 20: Gathering of the Four**

At the sound of the alarm, the students became very suspicious of the uprooting earthquake. Most of the seniors who stayed in this island long enough knew that it was rare for an earthquake to occur, let alone ever occurred. Civil was just about to enter his dreamland that time, only to get startled by mother nature and worst yet, forced to leave bed.

Following the students, he met up with Ki and Tyrule who followed suite. They arrived at the assembly hall as they were called to. It appears that the teachers were as lost as the students were. Only Crowler and Sheppard know what is going on as they do not appear curious. The students were called to their attention.

"I believe everyone here had experienced the earthquake that occurred earlier," begin the chancellor. Many students nodded in response. "Yes, normally everyone would believe it as an event of nature, but however, it is not." the chancellor's voice stiffen.

Even more murmurs were spreading.

"Now, everyone! I would want you to see this." the lights were out and the hall turned pitch dark which surprised some of the girls. Then a projection was played. "This was recorded earlier in the Domino Harbour by one of Kaiba Corporation's employees." As the projection went on, Civil noticed that it was like some ordinary duel. At first, he saw a short young man in a green and had on a green beret. His opponent was some random street punks as he seem to boss around non-stop.

Unknown - 4000

Street Duelist - 4000

The punk headed man made his draw and brings out **Chaosrider Gustaph** (Level 4/Wind/Warrior/Effect/1400/1500). He then sets 2 cards and end his turn.

The shorter man drew and summoned **Phantom Skyblaster **(Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/1100/800). At that remark, another one of the same appeared to his field (Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Token/500/500).

"What, what was that card?" Liner had managed to find the three Ra fellows and began to ask of the monster effect.

"Phantom Skyblaster, when this card is summoned or flip-summoned, the controller can special summon any number of Skyblaster Tokens to their side of the field but no more than the number of monsters you control," explained Ki.

"There's more Liner, during the controller's standby phase, the player can inflict 300 points of damage equals to the number of 'Skyblaster' monsters face up on the field. But if this effect is activated, the controller of this card cannot declares an attack with it." finished Tyrule.

Civil did not pay any attention to the effect nor the duel. He was much focused on the short man.

The duel continues with the shorter man activates a spell card **Double Summon**. He summons another one of the same to the field (Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/1100/800). At that remark, two more of the same appeared (Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Token/500/500). His turn came to its end with a face down.

At that remark, it was the street punk's turn. He draw and summons **Dark Blade** (Level 4/Dark/Warrior/Normal/1800/1500). But he is far from finished, he activated **Double Summon** and summoned **Diskblade Rider** (Level 4/WInd/FiendEffect/1700/1500). After that was done, the face down reveal itself to be **Meteorain**.

"Now that is going to be a pain," grunted one of the students as he watch.

The monsters attacked the tokens which exploded.

Unknown - 600

Street Duelist - 4000

But he was far from finished, he activated **Hinotama**. Just like how Byler once used it on Ki, a fire ball bolted straight towards his opponent. At that remark, he ended his turn.

Unknown - 100

Street Duelist - 4000

The short man make his draw. Then, the two fiends ganged up and fire rapidly at his opponent.

Unknown - 100

Street Duelist - 3400

He reveals it and activated a field spell **Mausoleum of the Emperor**. At that remark, the field changes into a somewhat chinese ruins. The question is, why would he play that card on such conditions, wondered the students.

The next moment was the true reason why the chancellor showed the students the projection.

The short man sacrificed both the remaining monsters on his field. At that moment, the two bodies were enveloped into a strange purple aura, fusing together with another and raise to the air. The cameraman raised the camera high to trail the purple compound. It stopped high in the air and reveals something… odd. It was blackish purple and shaped like a heart.

The cameraman lowers the recording to the duelists. The street duelist were transfixed by it, but not the shorter man. He was concentrating on something else.

Then, to the spectator's horror, some thick dark clouds began to dispel itself from the man. The clouds then thickens into mist as he is like forcing every ounce of his life. The process continues and eventually, the mist raised in altitude with rapid speed. Again, camera raised, the heart shaped object absorbed the mist like a vacuum cleaner. It absorbed and drained every single black mist. Until, it begin to vibrate. As it glowed, an earthquake occurred which threw the cameraman off the ground. The camera fell to the ground and recorded the opposite direction.

This cause some grunts from the students as they wished to know what monster did he summoned.

In fact, the next moment, they gained a clue. The scene suddenly became darker and darker as the earthquake went on. The place was covered in shadows and they saw the cameraman. To their surprise, the cameraman was traumatized by something. He grabbed the camera and record what he saw.

As he did, the entire school gasped to their horror as they saw a large black object with some orange on it came staring right down at the camera with its yellow eyes. The cameraman quickly flees, descend the stairs and sprints to lower ground to get a better shot. As he did, everyone heard his traumatized scream. The black and orange creature was humongous! The creature easily covered the sky from where he stood. It looked like a hummingbird as it has wings and possesses a long beak. It glided in the air and now stared down at the short man's opponent.

Ki was horrified. It was another card he had no knowledge of. But Civil was a different story, he had a vague memory about that creature. Then it came to his head in a glint.

"That card… **Earthbound Immortal - Aslla piscu**(Level 10/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/2500/2500)!" Civil blurted aloud which caught the attention of many around him.

They resumed watching as the giant bird lowered its great beak and attack. The monsters on the street duelist's field tried to defend their owner. But to no avail, they simply pass by the bird as if it was a ghost. The winged beast's beak made contact with the duelist. All that is left of him was a cry.

Unknown - 100

Street Duelist - 900

The duelist stood up unstably as he recovers from the attack. But the unknown duelist in green is far from finished. He activated his face down, revealing **Interdimensional Matter Transporter**. But by the activation, the giant humming bird blew a hurricane at the duelist and instantly destroys every one of his monster, shattering them to pieces.

Unknown - 100 Win

Street Duelist - 0 Lose

The spectators gasped as they see the result. They could not believe their eyes. But what they could not believe is how did that monster instantly defeated the duelist. Then, their attentions turned to Civil who is grasping his head in agony.

Civil is beginning to get dizzy. At one point he remembers, but then another came, then another replaces it:

…Immortals? You can't be serious!

…whoa, slow down, that's a risky one!

…I'm willing to take the risk!

…Aslla piscu, Ccapac Apu,Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, Cusillu, Uru, Wiraqocha Rasca…

Then it ceased. Civil's mind had returned somehow, but he was getting very dizzy from all the memories returning.

"Ahem, Mr. Civil Kenears!" Crowler called which Civil just realized.

"Y-Y-Yes…" he asked. Eyes were staring straight at him, even Ki was no exception.

"Could you mind explain your words?" asked the vice chancellor.

Civil paused as he tries to regain himself. Then he begin, "That card is called **Earthbound Immortal - Aslla piscu**," he began, "This is one of the seven Earthbound Immortals there is."

"Say what?"

"There are six more?"

"Mr. Kenears," called the chancellor, "Will you mind explaining to us about these… Earthbound Immortals to us?"

"I… I can't remember…" is all he answered, "But I can tell you the effect of that card!" quickly, he regained the curiosities from the others, "Aslla Piscu's effect is that when this card is removed from the field, it destroys every face-up monsters on the opponent's field and dealt 800 points of damage for every cards destroyed by this effect. Also, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. Another, this card can attack your opponent directly."

"Whoa!" sounds of impressed and flattery was heard throughout the hall. "T-That card alone can rival the Egyptian God Cards!"

"Yes, normally it does… but i do recall that they all have ONE MAJOR WEAKNESS! But… I can't remember!" bellowed Civil as he frustrates over his amnesia.

The students were could not believe his lies. They began to argue and threw insults at him which causes Miss. Wilhelmia to stand up and admit his amnesia. She explained, and those who insulted him were sorry.

Civil do gained some apologies from those who insulted him. But he did not bother about it.

The next thing of announcement is good news, as in music to the ears.

"Ahem," the chancellor begins as he started to change the subject, "That concludes the subject at hand for now, but I do have some good news too." the students now pay their fullest attention back at the chancellor. "We have also received a message from Industrial Illusions." Ki's heart leapt at the sound of it, "Mr. Pegasus had sent to us a message. The Lucky Fours!"

Lucky Fours? Bewildered, everyone was curious to know what is that.

"The Lucky Fours is an invitation to four specific and lucky peoples hand selected by Maximillion Pegasus himself." the chancellor turned to Crowler who nodded in replied. "In fact," the chancellor continued, "Two of the Lucky Fours are students of this academy!"

The students were amazed by the news. They wanted to know who were the selected two.

"First but not least," the chancellor begins the thrilling announcement, "Our first Lucky Four is a man known as the Emperor by Pegasus… Civil Yap Kenears!"

Civil's heart skipped a beat as he heard his name was called. Eyes were focused on him, again.

"The next Lucky Fours," the chancellor announced. Everyone begin to think that it would be Ki, since he is one of the best, or maybe the ace of Duel Academy, Lucas Positions. But to their dismay, it wasn't Ki, nor Lucas, but the name of another student, "The man known as Cosmic, Jason Knight!"

An Obelisk young man gasped at his name was called. Like Civil, he gained some stares and everyone wonder how does a sub-character like him became this popular, furthermore being called Obelisk young man was a third year senior like Lucas. He is around six feet tall, thin but a muscular built. His hair is black, with bangs hang down to the left side of his face. His eyes were crimson red and gentle. What is special about him is the square jawline he had and his speech.

"Bugger… I atezed zhat! Why Cosmic and not Cosmos?" he asked. "Zat sounds bezzer!" the weird ascent gave him off as a British. "Canno be elped huh?" Yula recognized him as one of the four in the pictures. She remained her cool.

He and Civil moved told by the chancellor. The chancellor explained the first and foremost essential rule, "Right, each of you two must hand pick a companion to participate, as per se. Mr. Pegasus had given strict orders to bring one incase of any unfaithful accidents were to occur."

Civil was dumbfounded by this remark. He turned around to the students. Everyone wanted to be handpicked. Fingers crossed, they prayed, hoping that they get chosen. "So, who will it be?" asked the chancellor. The British student had already made his decision as he raised his hands.

"Lucas Posisions." by that remark, everyone turned to Lucas, the ace of the academy stepped forward, arms crossed.

Civil shrugged, he had wanted to bring his friends along. Liner, Vaan and Byler were friends he had made recently. Tyrule, Vivian and Lapis were introduced by Ki. Among this six, he had a dilemma on choosing one. Especially when Liner and Vaan begin to pester him. The crowds begin to gang up on him, so was Ki. Civil grasped his head in great agony. Sure having an amnesia and not remembering the most important facts are frustrating, but making a decision to pick one out of the many who persistently wanted you to pick him or her is even more frustrating.

He lost it and boomed, "OK! OK! MY DECISION IS FINAL YULA WILHELMIA! YES I PICK YOU AS MY COMRADE! DON'T ARGUE!" the room instantly went dead silent. Civil picked a teacher as his assistant. That is… beyond the ordinary.

Yula was astound. She was picked by him! She timidly advanced to his side, not sure if she should accept the offer.

The chancellor then request them to pack up and prepares to leave for the event. As that was done, they returned to their separate dorms, leaving the others there. Civil packed his belongings into his bag. All he brought to the island is his large album of cards and a sweater. He zips it closed and heard a gentle breeze enter his room. Then out of a sudden, he jumped to his horror as he heard someone spoke.

"Why did you pick me?" asked the voice.

Civil wheeled around to see Yula's figure in his room, "Y-Y-Y-YULA!" he screamed. Civil fell to his back. "H-H-H-HOW D-DID YOU GET IN?"

"I have my methods," is all she answered. She then sat on Civil's bed with her belongings readied in her pouch around her hand. "That is payback."

_All that for a payback, _thought Civil lamely as he stood up. "Anyway, you need something else other than my freaked out face?"

"No, nothing else but one," she stood up, "Why did you pick me of everyone?"

Civil paused with a poker face. He turned to face his advancing teacher and answered, "Dunno."

Yula paused and shrugged a smile, "That's lame, here I thought you had a crush on me!"

"Yeah, I do!" as bold as he is, Yula never imagine a straight answer. She ceased and gasped again. She turned, face as red as an apple to look at Civil who isn't paying attention as he continue packing, lucky her. The silence was rather awkward, but was broken when Civil stood up, blazers opened around his shoulders and bag readied, he turned. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing!" she answered.

"Whatever…" he proceeds to the door as he passes her, "C'mon, Miss Wilhelmia," he said as he opens the door. By the time he wheeled to his teacher, she was gone. "Miss… Wilhelmia?" he asked. Civil looked around his dorm, only to find couple of orange feathers on the balcony floor. "Feathers…" he picked them up. He stared for a moment and pockets it away.

He reached the harbor by the Slifer Dorm. The Obelisk student is already there, so is his companion and Miss Wilhelmia. How did she got here this fast? he wonders.

"Oh yu wankers, yu lake!" said the british.

"You're early!" answered Civil back. "Transport's not here yet?" At that remark, the sound of a helicopter approaching was heard. "I'm right on time!"

After bidding farewell to the academy for now, Civil enters the helicopter. This is the first time he rode on a copter. As the copter flew, he had a chat with the British student. It was slightly hard to understand his words, but he does his best to decipher his words. Lucas remained to himself and did not budge at all although Civil disturbs him. Civil did not realize that his teacher is watching him at the corner of her eyes although she is just sitting right beside him. When he notice this, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh, yes…" she began but was interrupted.

"You wanted the window seat?" is what he asked to get a 'Oh, shuts!' from her in a frustrated voice. "Whatever suits you… story of my life." he answered solemnly.

It was hours later, they finally arrived at the scene. As they disembark, they were escorted to a large castle at the centre of the island. Civil was amazed to see the rich billionaire land. He scanned the scenery, the greenland, the forest, the lakes, the shores, the mountains, everything. To think that an island like this was bought by this rich man… Civil get the chills. They climbed the long stairs which easily exhausted Civil halfway and enters the castle. The dining hall is where they were brought. As they entered a balding old man with long white beard and an asian like him were already seated. They too brought their companions as they sat beside them.

_They are all here?_ thought Yula as she recognized them all from the photos, _I guess I'm lucky to be picked after all._

"CIVIL!" bellowed the asian. Civil turned to see the familiar person from the projection earlier. At the sight of him, a sound erupted in his head:

… I'm Leon Yew Helios, It's a pleasure…

Civil remembered another essential piece of his memories. "L-Leon…" he gasped feebly, "Wha-"

"Yeah, man, it's me _lah_!" he said in mix of mandarin and english. "Oi, you ok _mah_?" he moved towards him.

"Y-Yeah… somehow…" he answered.

"You know him?" asked Civil's teacher.

"Yeah… we were… classmates back then… this is Leon Yew Helios, a Malaysian… maybe…" he answered with an unsure voice.

"What d'you mean maybe?" asked the man in the beret. "Oi man, what is wrong with you _ah_?"

"An amnesia maybe?" asked an old voice. He turned to them despite he is blind-folded. "Looks to me that you've got some shocks in your mind."

Leon looked at Civil in an angst, "That suck _lah_, why you have it _one_?"

"…Dunno." is all he answered. "Please stop asking."

"Ok lah. So who is this woman?" he asked, "Your girlfriend?" at that remark, Yula blushed in surprise.

"S'cuse me, she's our eater," answered the british. He and Lucas were already seated next to the old man. "G'day" he waved to the old man who replied in a wave.

They were seated and the screen was turned on, revealing a man with shoulder length silver white hair which covers his right eye, and in red suit. He is the creator of Duel Monsters - Maximillion Pegasus.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Duel Kingdom,my kingdom! I am your host, Maximillion Pegasus!" at the sound of it, Civil's nerves are tingling. "Now then, let's get down to business shall we, there are reasons why I summon all four of you here to my kingdom. First, I want to understand something, Emperor!"

Civil jumped as he heard him calling his so called 'nickname'.

"The machine Emperors were never created for Duel Monster purposes for starters because their effects are off the charts!" explained Pegasus, "Next, Cosmic!" The obelisk student hated to be called by that, "You too have two cards which was not created as well, so are you Ragnarok and most importantly, Immortal." They old man and the asian stared straight to the monitor. "Having possession of cards that matches the egyptian gods, all of you, I propose you hand over your decks for inspection."

Civil broke into a rampage as he slams the table. "NEVER!" he roared, "IF YOU TAKE MY DECK AWAY, I'LL…" Civil paused as he realized his outbreak. Civil then regains another piece of memory:

… NO, DON'T DO IT!

… ENOUGH! YOU MUST DISCARD IT!

… NOOO! MY CARD!

Civil regained another piece of memory regarding the outbreak. His companion calmed him down as he squeezed his head. "Sorry," is what he apologized in returns of his actions. Now here is a new question, what was that card that was thrown away and what happens next.

Leon stared in angst as he understands his lost during their childhood. If Civil has an amnesia, then as a childhood friend, he could help regain his memories. "Calm down, we're cool _mah_? Nah, he return it back to us _black and white,__ mah?_" he said gaining a few bewildered stares. Civil answered with a nod. They were seated again.

"Yes I understand the values of your cards to you," said Pegasus. "But it is only temporarily I guarantee it!" said Pegasus. Civil shook his head as stubborn as he could. He was reluctant to lose his cards… never again. Pegasus sighed, "Well then, if you can't hand over your deck for examinations, then we will have to go with another method - A Duel!" he suggested.

"A duel?" blurted Jason as the british obelisk sighed, "Oh bugger."

"That would be better," whispered Civil.

"Yes, a duel! We shall determine this through this way," continued Pegasus, "Which is the second reason why I invited all of you here!" Civil, Yula, Jason, Lucas, Leon and the other three were getting into the mood now. "Also, I've arranged your duels!" Pegasus snaps his fingers and the screen changes, revealing a chart with four faces; their faces. Civil was the first and his opponent is his fellow island mate. While Leon's opponent is the old man after all.

"So, that's my queue eh?" said Civil as he turned to the obelisk who gave smirk. "Good luck to you!"

"Back at choo," said the British.

"Now there, the duel will begin tomorrow first thing in the morning! So don't be late," he gave a sissy giggle which ticks Civil off. "Until then." the screen was turned off.

"_Fuiyoh_! This is_betul-betul__ fun, __kau-kau__ lah_!" said Leon as he gains some more stares except from Civil. "Oi Yap, want to prepare or not? Come _lah_!" he invited.

"…No… I need some time alone!" Civil stood up and walked out of the hallway. He was escorted by one of the men in black suit to his accommodation.

"Wat the bloody ell is with you?" asked the british. "You sounded weird!"

"Very weird!" added the old man and the relief teacher.

"Hei, my english got wrong _meh_?" asked the asian in green.

_Totally_, thought Yula.

_Definitely_, thought Lucas.

_Big time_, thought Jason.

"_Yen na dae!_ My english is ok what!" Leon spat back.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" yelled the whole room.

**End Chapter 20**

**Card Review**

**Phantom Skyblaster** Effect Monster

Level 4

Attribute Dark

Type Fiend

ATK 1100

DEF 800

Description: When you Normal or Flip Summon this card, you can Special Summon any number of "**Skyblaster Tokens**" (**Level 4/Dark**/**Fiend**/**500**/**500**), but not more than the number of monsters you control. During your Standby Phase, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Skyblaster' monster you control. If you activate this effect, "Skyblaster" monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Recommended for an Earthbound Immortal Token Deck. This card could also stall your opponent with **Book of Moon** to spam its effect.

**Earthbound Immortal - Aslla piscu** Effect Monster

Level 10

Attribute Dark

Type Winged-Beast

ATK 2500

DEF 2500

Description: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, except by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

Recommended for a **Fortune Lady **deck, due to the fact of **Future Vision** field spell advantage. You can use **Magical Citadel of Endymion** as its field spell due to its indestructible effect, but add in **Field Barrier **to prevent this card from being changed. Because if it is replaced, the old field spell will be destroyed and destroys the Earthbound Immortal during the gap of field change. If you want to bring this card quick, try **Mausoleum of the Emperor** or **Black Garden** (although this card halves your monster attack points). To search for field spell, Use **Terraforming**. Or better yet, **Reasoning** to bring it up (If you're lucky). **Dandylion **works well with **Foolish Burial** combed.

Caution: Earthbound Immortals are hard to bring out due to its high level. They are risky because if you play this deck, you had better finish off this duel instantly with them. This deck had one major weakness, protecting your Field Spell. Also, if it is sealed with **Mask of Restrict **or **Gravity Bind **or **Level Limit-Area B, **then it's bad news.

**End Card Review**

**Translation Guide**

_black and white_: translated from Cantonese. Which here means 'better', 'clear' or 'even'.

_betul-betul:_ translated from Malay. Which here means 'very' as in 'very very'.

_kau-kau: _translated from Malay. A broken form of Malay which here also means 'very very'.

_Yan na dae!_: translated from Hindu. Which here means 'hey' in the sound of 'look here buddy!'.

**End Translation**

**Yes, the ascent really need some work. I did my best anyway.**

PS: I am a Malaysian, but I speak proper english (the best I could). Also, most Malaysian speaks like Leon.

Cheers and the next chapter: **Chapter 21: Wise Determination**.


	23. Chapter 21 Wise Determination

Changed again. Anyway, I'll be away until Febuary. But, I'll keep reedit old chapters.

To Maxim and Knight: I changed some stuff in the duel, hope you'll find this satisfied.

**Chapter 21: Wise Determination**

Civil sat on the couch, watching TV to drag himself away from his agony. He watch the advertisement of the newly released _YuGiOh! Battle Coliseum, Duel Monsters Edition_, then the Ten Things _you cannot do when Dueling_ advertisement and then enjoyed the YuGiOh! 2010 Movie in which he watches a guy with a crab hair style travels back in time to stop a guy called Paradox. Then he saw the King of Games, Mutou Yugi and another guy wearing the same Slifer jacket called Judai Yuki in it too. That's a bit… odd. But the show was fabulous. At least it drag his attention away for now.

Still, he heard a knock when he watches the advertisement concerning the new Structure Deck and Booster Pack that were about to be released. He answered the call. Behind the door reveals his opponent-Jason Knight.

"It's you," is all he answered.

"Yea, ya ga some time?" he asked. Civil answers as he spat, "Enter!"

He enters to see the TV still on. Civil turned it off and asked, "Ya need something?"

"Yes apparenly, do you mind a chat?" he asked, "Your amnesia, izi coming alrigh?"

"Somehow," is all he answered, "It's hard to cough out my memories sometimes," he paused as he looked ousted the window, "As you see, my memories are gradually returning thank you."

"Tat's good to hear," said the British delightedly. "I was hoping we could be friends, lessay, brother's at arms?"

"That's random!" blurted Civil without a second thought, "Well, whatever suits you."

"Good, it's a truss zen," concluded Jason who got 'whatevered' again. "Anyway, I'm off, see you at ze morrow!"

"Later…"

As Jason left, Civil was left alone to himself to think. Now he is able to concentrate on his memories, especially the memory about his old card. But to no avail, he could not. Another thing is, the orange feathers on his dorm's balcony. They resembled something he once met, but 'WHAT!' he snapped.

"Civil are you alright?" that surprised Civil. He turned to face the source of his teacher's voice behind opposite the door. "I-I'm coming in!"

"N-NO, WAIT! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" he assured loudly, "Yeah, very very fine!"

There was a silence. Then he could hear Miss Wilhelmia sighed in relives and replied, "Well if you insisted… come find me if you have something that troubles you." at that remark, Civil hears her stroll away.

"…Yeah… thanks…" he mumbled as he turned to face the sun setting over the horizon.

Meanwhile on another place, a long straight marine haired man strides through the hallway and faces a man sitting on a throne like seat. His head was resting on his left arm while his leg is over another.

"Yo, Mr. GHOST! Rei Cianvileks AKA Brionac, has returned!" said the happy-go-lucky man.

"…"

"Sit reps are, birdie had already found them all!" he answered, knowing what the man in the throne wanted to speak.

"…"

"Okie Dokie, I'll dispatch an immediate…" he paused at an instant. Then continues, "Yeah, she does, apparently." The unknown person reveals his eyes from the darkness. His right were red while the other was silver. However, at the sight of it, Rei grew more serious, "I understand, but despite we're Duel Monsters in human skin, we have emotions too, y'know." he explained, "Don't you agree? Tet-chan? Vol-chan?"

"Shaddup!" snapped two voices from within the darkness.

"Ooo, scary!" he joked. "Anyway," he returned being serious, "I'll send the message to the bird A-SAP!" the next moment he froze instantly and shattered into millions of shards, disappeared.

As time passes at Duel Kingdom, Civil awoke early in the morning for his tourney. He got dressed and with his deck, he is off. Civil was escorted again by the same man in black who keeps on going with "ATTENTION DUELISTS" or his hair. _This place sure is full of strange peoples_, thought Civil. He was escorted to the venue of the tourney. It appears to be a large stadium or something. One side blue and one side red. It was so large, it could fit his entire dorm room. He proceed to the red stand.

As soon as he realized the panels which was very much like playing on a mat instead on a duel disk, he placed his deck to the appropriate place and waited his opponent.

The spectators were up on the viewing deck which provides a clear view of the entire field. Civil then realizes that his companion was absent. On the other side of the viewing deck, sat Pegasus on his first class chair, along with one of his bodyguards by his side. Still, Civil could not help but to notice the cameraman by his side.

Moments later, his opponent, Jason had arrived to the field. He like Civil took a look around the arena before facing his opponent.

"Wassup? I ope, you're ready Civil," he greeted as he placed his deck on the panels.

"Anytime," Civil mimicked him by placing his deck on the panels.

Before the duel commence, Pegasus stood up and announced, "Now, before we begin, I want to have a word!" at that remark, everyone but his bodyguard turned to Pegasus's attention. "Now, I hope all of you don't mind if I film this duel world wide!" he said.

"Awsome, lease there some audience!" snapped JAson excitedly.

"Of course, this will double the fun throughout the world right?" he asked, "In any case, how about we begin the duel now?"

"Whatever…" spat Civil to himself. He turned to Jason who was fired up. "Jason, Jason, Jason…" he repeated, "Well? You up?"

The british teenager turned to his opponent. "Ya don't needa ask!" he answered excitedly.

They both drew their cards. "**DUEL!**" they roared.

Jason - 4000

Civil - 4000

"All rite, here I go!" roared the british as he make the first draw. He smirks at the sight of his first six cards. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

_That was quick…_ thought Civil. "Whatever…" is all he answered back, "My draw phase!" Civil drew his next card.

"I see…" he mumbled. "Step 1, I begin by special summoning **Quickdraw Synchron **(Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400) by sending one monster to the graveyard," Civil sent a hedgehog to the graveyard, "I can bring him to the field," at that remark, a cow boy appeared. "Next, I set a monster!" Civil place it face down and continued, "then activating the effect of **Quillbolt Hedgehog** (Level 2/Earth/Machine/Effect/200/200)! When a tuner monster is on my field while I can bring him back." said Civil. The bolted hedgehog came to the field. "Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron, Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, Tuning!"

The cowboy then began to reveal a green flash and separate into five sparks. They circled and became five halo circles. The hedgehog went through it. With a brilliant flash, a green warrior appeared, "Appear, **Nitro Warrior **(Level 7/Fire/Warrior/Synchro Effect/2800/1800)!"

"Nitro Warrior, that's a new approach!" said Pegasus.

"I play **Foolish Burial,** this card allow me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Civil checked his deck and sends **Level Eater** to the graveyard. He shuffles his deck afterwards "Now, go Nitro Warrior!" Civil declared. The warrior darted forward and begin to throw a punch. At the same time, there was a strong aura enveloping it. (**3800**/1800)

"Wat!" Jason gasped.

"Nitro Warrior's attack points are increased by 1000 during battle calculations, when I had activated a spell card this turn after summoning him." Civil explained, "Go, **Dynamite Knuckle**!" the warrior lands a powerful blow.

Jason - 200

Civil - 4000

"_Cantik_!" roared Leon. Who gained some weird stares.

"Here's my turn end by placing my cards set!" Civil sets his remaining two cards to the field. "Oh and before that," he quickly added, "I activate the effect of **Level Eater **(Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/600/0).By reducing the level of one level 5 or more monster on my field, I can return him to my field from the graveyard!" the ladybug returned to the field as it went through the green warrior. It prepared itself for an attack. "Well, that's better!"

"Rite!" Jason drew. "I Special Summon** Cyber Dragon** (Level 5/Light/Machine/Effect/2100/1600)!" at that remark, a black dragon like machine appeared. This shocked Pegasus as he saw the card. Civil remained unfazed. "I'm not done! I summon **Flamvell Archer **(Level 3/Fire/Pyro/Tuner/1000/200)!" a man in flames holding a crimson bow appeared. "Oh, and another! When a monster is summoned, I activate **Torrential Tribute**!" As this was played, the face down card opens and an endless torrent appeared an begin to wash the field. "When a monster is summoned, I can activate this card and destroy every monster on the field!"

Civil stared as he was prepared for this, but to his dismay, the torrent ceased to move and disappeared. His monsters were unscratched one bit. As the torrent disappeared, another trap card was revealed.

"I use the effec of this card with one more card, **Starlight Road**!" said Jason. "This card can be played when a card effec zat destroys two or more cards I control is activated. By negating that card effec, I can special summon **Stardust Dragon **(Level 8/Wind/Dragon/Syncro Effect/2500/2000) from my Extra Deck!" At the activation of that card, a brilliant light glinted and blinded the field. "Soar! Stardust Dragon!" the brilliance dimmed and a large dragon roared.

Civil stared at the dragon. The dragon was beautiful, as if staring into the starry nights.

"So this is the power of Cosmic!" murmured Pegasus. As the spectators watched the dragon, they were in awe at the turquoise dragon.

Ki and the rest of the students in Duel Academy were astound as they were watching the duel that is now recorded live from Duel Kingdom. Ki was getting more excited for every cards played. His duel spirit couldn't help but to notice the excitement raging within him.

Back in the duel, Jason was not finished with his turn. "Now here's another! I'm tuning Cyber Dragon with Flamvell Archer, GO!" the archer fires an arrow to the air and reveals three sparks that circled the machine dragon. At that point, Jason bellowed, "The ruler's eartbeats will now file thru here! Take witness to its creation-saking power! Syncro Summon! My very soul, **Red Dragon Archfiend **(Level 8/Dark/Dragon/Synchro Effect/3000/2000)!" flames erupted and reveals a black and scarlet dragon.

As another dragon appeared, Civil couldn't help but to stare in awe. "Two dragons…" he blurted.

"Tat's rite! Now here we go!" Jason roared, "Stardust Dragon! Attack that face down with Shooting Sonic!" the marvel scaled dragon fires a vicious velocity. As it hits the face down, revealing a dark jar, it exploded.

"**Morphing Jar** (Level 2/Earth/Rock/Effect/700/600), when this card is flipped, we discard everything we had in our hands to the graveyard and draw a new set five cards!" Civil explained, "Of course, I don't have any to discard, so I'll get the credit of having a new hand!" said Civil as he draw his new five cards.

Jason shrugged and mimicked the same after discarding his three cards. "Now, let's carry on! Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Nitro Warrior wit Absolute Powerforce!" the dragon lunged with a fire engulfed claw. As it struck, the warrior exploded.

Jason - 200

Civil - 3800

"That's it for my battle, now to my main phase two! I activate the effect of **Rekindling**!" the spell card revealed itself. "When this card is played, I can special summon from ma graveyard as many Fire attribute monster as possible that has 200 Defense. But of course, during ma end phase, they will be removed from play!" At that remark, an addition of three fire monsters appeared to the field. "I bring back **Flamvell Pound** (Level 1/Fire/Pyro/Effect/200/200), **Flamvell Baby** (Level 1/Fire/Pyro/Tuner/800/200) and** Flamvell Archer **(Level 3/Fire/Pyro/Tuner/1000/200)!"

Civil stared at the monsters.

"Now, here's the overhaul! Level 1 Flamvell Pound and Level 1 Flamvell Baby! Tuning!" The lesser flame monster ignited into flames and became a spark. The pound went through it with Jason chanting, "Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's orizon! Become the pat its lite sines upon! Syncro Summon! The Power of ope, Syncro Tuner, **Formula Synchron** (Level 2/Light/Machine/Synchro Tuner/200/1500)!" a machine shaped like a race car appeared, prepared for an attack.

Pegasus was surprised to see that monster.

Meanwhile in Duel Academy, the students were astound to see this monster. Some of them had dueled and known Jason for a long time, yet they had never seen this monster before. Ki who is watching the broadcast in his dorm was surprised again to see another card that he had never met.

"Synchro Tuner…" blurted Lucas as he wonder what could it do.

"By Formula Synchron's effect, I can draw an additional card from my deck to my hands." Jason adds the card. "Basically Civil, I never show my real powers to others," said Jason, "But since you bring tis to yaself, I got no choice! " The british student then raised a card, covering one of his eyes in Civil's direction of view. He slowly closed his eyes.

_There will always exist a light within the darkness, even for the slightest, I shall search and reach for it… Even within the endless acceleration… there always exist an object… that is… my strength… my very soul… Accel Synchro…_

Jason shot his eyes open and chanted,"Level 2 Formula Synchron and Level 8 Stardust Dragon, TUNING!" Then, a wind raged into the arena. Suddenly, to Civil's surprise, the arena dissolved into endless red and green waves.

"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, **Shooting Star Dragon** (Level 10/Wind/Dragon/Synchro Effect/3300/2500)!" the halo scaled dragon followed the race car like machine from behind as they as if they were beginning to race. As the chant was completed, Jason then reveals the card he held in a he slaps the card onto the panels.

Everyone who were watching this now gasped as they saw the two monsters disappeared. Nearly five seconds later, a light shot out from behind Jason. A dragon appeared. Like the halo one, its marvel scale were astounding. But this one was about twice larger than the previous.

"You sink zas's all?" asked Jason as he breaks the jaw dropping event. Civil then saw him nodded as his eyes turned to one direction. "I play the another **Rekindling**! This time, I'll bring back only one: **Flamvell Baby** (Level 1/Fire/Pyro/Tuner/800/200)" the monster returned to the field.

Civil gave a blank look as he watches the baby returns.

"Tis, is how all will end!" Civil then witness as Jason grasped his heart, "**Burning Soul**!" At that remark, Civil eyes widen as he saw an incineration in his palm. "Level 1 Flamvell Baby, Level 3 Flamvell Archer and Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend, **Double Tuning**!" he roared.

"Double Tuning!" Civil gasped. Those who were watching begin to bewildered as they were surprised to hear this.

The two pyro monsters unleashed a total of four waves of fires to the air. Then, the fires begin to form the shape of four rings. They enveloped the dragon while Jason began his chant, "The King and The Devil, ere and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, **Red Nova Dragon **(Level 12/Dark/Dragon/Synchro Effect/3500/3000)!" this time, a greater dragon appeared. It was larger than that of its previous. The dragon unleashed a stronger wave of power than its previous. Civil could not help to but to gawk at the dragon.

"Red Nova Dragon's effect activate! When this card is on the field, for every tuner monster in my graveyard, this card gains 500 attack points each." explained Jason. "There are now 1 tuner monster due to the effect of Rekindling which removes from play monsters that were affected by it during the end phase, so Red Nova Dragon gained a boost of 500 attack points."

The dragon roared maliciously as it grew in strength (**4000**/3000).

"With that done, I set two cards and I end my turn!"

"Double Tuning… Red Nova Dragon…" said Lucas.

"So that is how Cosmic does it," giggled the elder man, "Youngsters these days sure waste their pocket money for all these, eh?"

"Oi, old man!" murmured the asian in despairs.

Civil perform his draw. "Here we go!" Civil draws and reveals it. The card was heat he remembers as his second ace! He was delightful that it came at a time like this. "Well then, you've shown me your aces. Now, I shall show you one of mine!" Civil begin. "Here goes, I activate **Dark Hole**!" Civil bellowed, "With this card, I destroy every monster on the field!" Civil bellowed.

"Dad canno appen!" bellowed Jason, "I play ze effec of Shooting Star Dragon! Zis card allows me to negate a card efface zad desroy cards once a turn! GO! Victim Sanctuary!" the marvel dragon flew towards the air. As it did, the dragon unleashed glittering sparks of stardusts that strikes the card and destroy it.

"Doesn't matter, I summon **Sangan** (Level 4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/1000/600)!" a fiend with three eyes appeared. "Now, when a monster is summoned, I play **Destruct Potion**!" At that remark, the fiend exploded and become glowing lights, "This card destroys a monster on my side of the field and I regain Life Points equals to the destroyed monster's attack Points!" he said.

Jason - 200

Civil - 4800

"With this, the condition to bring out my monster is complete!" Civil announced, "I activate the effect of a monster on my hands! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon this card from my hands! Appear, **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity** (Level 1/Dark/Machine/Effect/2500/2500)!"

As Civil plays the card, five machine parts appeared. They then unite together and became a white humanoid like creature.

"Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!" blurted Lucas as he watches from the viewing deck.

Ki who watched the the broadcast was as astound as Lucas. The second Machine Emperor had appeared. He then notices his duel spirit. "Shina?" he called. Silent Magician tried to remain calm but her emotions betrayed her due to the sight of the machine and the two dragons. Ki reached for her shivering hands. "Shina…" he called, "I'm here, girl!" he comforted. His duel spirit nodded as they watched the broadcast.

"Ki… I know that monster!" she admitted.

"What?" Ki gasped, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"…that machine…" she trailed off and shivered into Ki's arms unconsciously.

_Civil… exactly, who are you?_ thought Ki as he stared the screen. _He cannot be the one who attack Shina does he?_

Back in the duel, as Jason glared the gigantic machine, he scoffed. "Hey, even so, ya still poins short to defeat ma monsters!" he reminded.

"I noticed, which is why I play my monster's effect!" Civil swung his arm, "Machine Emperor Wisel's effect activates! Once per turn, I can select one monster on my opponent side of the field and equip it to this card. Then increases the attack points of this monster equals to the original attack points of the equipped monster!"

Everyone who witnessed this duel gasped as they heard of this effect. They then watched as the machine absorbed the scarlet and black dragon. Civil is still smiling proudly as he got the edge. He then looked at his monster's arm which is now charging with crimson aura (**6000**/2500).

"6000 attack points!" Jason gasped.

"Oh and I forgot about this, Sangan's effect activate! When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I add a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hands," Civil shuffles his deck and searched for "This, **Effect Veiler!**"

_I hope you make em count, though you negate my monster's effect, I still have one trick to my arsenals, __**Mystical Space Typhoon**__! _Jason gave a poker face smile. _Another one of mine is __**Mirror Force**__! I had expected as much as this._

Civil looked at his monster, "This is the last attack, partner, let's go!" Civil declared, much to Jason's expectations, "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! Go shoot!" the machine darted forward to the dragon and was prepared to attack. "First off, I play the effect of Effect Veiler, by discarding this card from my hands to the graveyard, I can negate the effect of a monster on the field, Shooting Star Dragon, that is!"

The teal haired girl appeared for a brief moment and casted as spell before disappearing. "Carry on, Wisel!" the machine swings his arm at the dragon.

_I knew it, now then_, "Activate, **Mystical Space Typhoon!**" at the sound of it, one of the face down card on Jason's field was revealed, "Wit tis, I destroy a spell or trap-Red Nova Dragon!"

"Yes, normally it does, but remember! This is Wisel!" Civil warned, "Machine Emperor Wisel's effect activate, once per turn, I can negate the activation of a spell card!"

"WAT!" Jason gasped as his spell card was shattered due to a flux created by the machine. "In that case! I play **Mirror Force**! This card destroys every monster in attack mode when my opponent attack!" With the trap card played, Civil instantly played his last face down, "Trap Card activate! **Destruct Potion**!"

"Another!" the audience gasped.

"I destroy Wisel to gain 6000 Life Points!" Civil roared. The machine exploded and green energy bolts begin to dart towards him.

Jason - 200

Civil - 10800

"With that done, I activate the effect of the last emperor!" Civil bellowed, "I special summon **Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity **(Level 1/Ground/Machine/Effect/0/0)!" like the white machine, five brown machine appeared and begin to combined into a large humanoid machine which outsized the dragon by thrice.

"Grannel!" gasped Jason, "My anticipations went off!" he paused, "But with an attack like that, how'd you…"

"Yes, normally it would not, but here's Grannel's effect! The attack and defense of this card is equals to half my LIfe Points! Right now it's 11000, that means, Grannel's attack and defense points are 5500!" The machine unleashed a pressure of heavy aura, revealing its strength (**5400**/**5400)**.

"Grannel, LIGHTS OUT!" the machine raised its cannon at the dragon and fires a red beam at it, destroying the dragon. Jason stood there, thunderstruck.

Jason - 0 Lose

Civil - 10800 Win

"Keep the change… Jason." Civil retrieves his cards, he had a slight uneasy feeling about this and turns away. "Jason, sorry…" Civil then walks away without any words.

Jason recovered almost in an instant and raised the cards in his hand, "I should be apologizin insaid… Civil Kenears" he mumbled as he stared at the cards. They consist of **Battle Fader, Burial From a Different Dimension **and **Monster Reborn**.

Images of his victory was pictured, he would play Battle Fader to negate the attack, then when it is his turn, he would start his draw. He picked his card and reveals it as his next trump card-**Giant Trunade**. With that, he would secure the field from spells and trap cards, then play **Burial From a Different Dimension **which returns three of his removed from play Flamevell Tuners.

With this, he would have four tuner monsters in his graveyard. Finally, with Red Nova Dragon revived via Monster Reborn, its attack points (**5500**/3000) would surpass the Machine by 100. Which is enough to defeat it. Finally, with **Shooting Star Dragon**'s effect, he picked up the top five cards on his deck.

His first draw is **Flamevell Archer.** Then, the second comes with **Flamevell Magician. **Third draw, **Flamevell Magician** again. The fourth comes with **Flamevell Firedog**, a miss. Then finally, his favorite - **Flamevell Baby**. With four Tuner monsters drawn, Shooting Star Dragon's can attack up to four times this turn. Thus, 3300 attack points to the multiply of four attacks equals 13200, gaining him the reversal victory.

"Sorry ta say, I'm not the type tha like tasho off!" he said turning away. As he did, his relief teacher was back and missed the entire duel, ironically. Keeping the calm face, he shrugs off the view of his teacher having bright orange wings extended behind her.

_My hunch is correct as usual,_ thought Jason smiling.

Pegasus stood up and turned his attention to the cameraman, "Has it been filmed world wide?" he asked.

"Live and done!" answered the cameraman.

"Fabulous!" said Pegasus who at the same time received a call. He paused and answered, "Of course Yuuri boy, what would it be?" he paused for another moment before answering, "Indeed we have." Changing the topic, he began, "Are the cards I gave you in fine conditions?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the eastern countries, a young man with short jet black hair_. _He dons a grayish white upper wear and a stiff, striped silk black divided _hakama_ tied from waist level and fall approximately to ankles, covering his entire body. The sleeves were thick and stretched to his wrists. The man had on a pair of dark crimson purple eyes, glittering with honor and just. He had a strange device strapped around his left arm under the sleeves and a thin long black sheath by his right shoulder. His right hand holding his cell phone while the other carrying a pouch.

"Ara ara… Pegasus-_dono_, I've pledged my words have I?" he answered in an eastern ascent. The young man paused as he listen to the response, "Understood, in the meantime, I will visit an old companion, now my dismiss." he terminated the call. Pocketing the phone away, the man pulls out a card from his inner left sleeves and placed it on the strange device on his left arm. "_Satte, Mizuho-dono, soro soro hisashi no o nakama to auou!" _he roared. Then, several galloping sound was heard. The man jumped to the air and at the right time, landed on a jet black furred horse enforced with black and purple outlines. He readied himself and began to rode off.

On the contary, in a certain country far to the north, a man in black trench coat and cowboy hat saw the broadcast and grinned. "Found my bounty!" he said as he points a his finger at the screen and fires off like a gun. "Target confirm! Duel Kingdom, here I come!"

**End Chapter 21**

**Card Review**

**Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity **Effect Monster

**Level 1**

**Attribute Dark**

**Type Machine**

**ATK 2500**

**DEF 2500**

**Description: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand when a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it by its own effect. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card and destroy it.

Recommended: If you play the Machiners structure deck or Scrap or Yubel Deck. This card can fit any dark deck too. Read Skiel's recommendation.

Another Machine Emperor, this one has the highest attack points for a level 1 monster. Very much like Skiel if you ask.

Note: This is not an OC card. Released in the OCGs already.

**Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity **Effect Monster

Level 1

Attribute Ground

Type Machine

ATK 0

DEF 0

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand when a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half your Life Points. Once per turn, you can equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to this card by its own effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card, and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

Recommended: Like the previous Machine Emperors. But with the original attack of 0, you can search it with Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest etc. Try using recovery cards like Draining Shield, Destruct Potion or Mystik Wok to boost things up. Also, I can teach you a OTK with this card.

Have Dark Hole, Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity, Limiter Removal and any summonable monster in your hands. Summon a monster, play Dark Hole to destroy all monsters to bring this card out. If you LP is at 8000, this card has 4000 ATK. Activate Limiter Removal to win. Caution: If you fail, you're as good as defeated, and if your opponent has Battle Fader, Effect Veiler or any counter trap cards, you're dead.

Caution: Because this card has 0 ATK and DEF, and gain ATK and DEF via effect, Effect Veiler can cripple this card. Also, becareful with Skill Drain.

Note: This is not an OC card.

Final Note: I will post the last two Machine Emperor related cards ASAP. Also, the new OCG booster is going to release some new Machine Emperor related cards.

**END CARD REVIEW**

**Translation**

Cantik - Translated from Malay, which here means Beautiful. You pronounce it as 'Chan take' not 'can' as in tin can.

-dono - is a japanese term in addressing people, dono is the highest which here means 'lord'.

Satte, Mizuho-dono, soro soro hisashi no o nakama to auou! - which here translated from japanese, "Now then Lord Mizuho, about time we meet with an old companion!"

**End Translation**

Half a year worth of japanese studies pays off. Also, if you read the name Mizuho, you can at least tell what deck he uses. Alright, now to retreat. But I'll post some funny stuff IF i can.


	24. Extra Chapter Time to Come Ki

This is only an add on chapter. Also to all of you out there, Merry Christmas.

**Extra Chapter: Time to Come (Ki)**

Duel Academy, a home away from home. The academy is also a school for everyone who loves Duel Monsters. In any ordinary days, you can see the island packed with students in either red, yellow or blue uniforms. The meals, the daily activities, the commutations and the classes are always exciting. A place favored by everyone. Everyone especially Ki. The long term holidays have arrived and thanks to it, the island grew silent. Only a few remain to stay at the island which includes Ki.

Ki is busy reading in the library as he had finished his essays for the holiday (three sets). Thanks to it, he grew bored and decide to kill his time by dueling with any random students who remain. Much to his disappointments, the ones remained were much miniature and hardly impressed him. Sadly again, no one he knew remained on the island.

Liner, Lapis and Lucas, being relatives had returned to visit their parents. Tyrule, Byler and even Isaac too had took a ferry and return to their hometown. Katie, the landlord and manager of the inn he accommodates in had returned to manage the inn.

Ki sighed. But he was a little satisfied that he had at least one person he know of remained-his companion **Shina** also known as the **Silent Magician Lv 8**. The magician was always there to relief him of his solitudes. Despite the days had passed by, Shina had been reserved to ask him about the current affairs. Until today, she decides to ask.

"Ki," called Ki's companion-Silent Magician. The duel spirit appeared from beside him. "I'd realized that the students around the academy have. Is there something terrible going on?"

Ki, her current owner turned his attention to her. As the fifteen year old young man return the books into the shelves herds it, he simply chuckled. "Oh relax girl, it's the long term holidays, everyone is going back home." said Ki.

The magician paused. Confused at that statement, she began "I don't understand. Why is everyone going? Yet only you, and some of people I know remained?"

"W-Well, they simply miss their family, that's all. Um…," it was hard for Ki to explain knowing that he is telling it to a card spirit. "Let's see, families, peoples they loved, friends or whatever or whoever they were, even in a distance, people will still miss them if they part ways for a long time."

"I see… so basically, relatives and friends who parted ways for a long time meets again, yes?" she simplified, "Isn't that what they were called 'love' or something?"

"Indeed, well close to it though," Ki replied as he turned his attention away as he returned one of the books back to the shelves.

"In that case, why aren't you returning to 'visit' your family?" asked the magician. Ki froze as he heard of the question. He was transfixed to the extend of dropping the books in his arms to the ground and not noticing. Shina had came to realize that she had touched a sensitive subject. "I-I shouldn't have asked."

Ki remained in that state for another moment and turned his full attention to his companion, "Shina… I have my reasons not to return…" Ki explained, "I remember very clearly our first indirect meeting was ten years ago. Do you?" he asked.

The magician nodded.

"The reason began from hours before our meeting. I, being a four year old, gain psychic abilities like Byler." Ki began, "At that time, during my birthday, I got my mother's deck and played with them… then…"

"Your abilities triggered," Shina interrupted.

Ki nodded. "Because of it, my younger sister and mother went missing into different dimension. Then it happened again to my younger brother. My father sees me as a monster, began to…" Ki paused as he envelops himself in his arms, trembling in fear.

Ki's companion gasped. "I-I see… I'm sorry." The magician raised her hands and pulled him into her embrace. Ki simply tremble.

"Shina…" gasped Ki feebly, "I'm afraid to go back there… I love my family, yet I'm afraid to face him… I… I-" he was shushed by something to his lips. Shina's finger found its way to his lips.

"Silly boy," is all she said to shush him. Ki remained in her embrace as he hugs her back. The silence was awkward. Shina had expected that she'd be in contact with Ki but never did she expect this close. Now she is in a fight of remaining her calm and silent demeanor at the same time being embarrassed and twitching. She felt like…

"You know, for a second back there I thought you were kissing me!" shamelessly came the words from Ki's mouth that splits Shina's whirlpool of emotions.

She pushed him away as she heard those words and roared, "**SILENT BANING**!" the magician materialize her wand and threw a light sphere bolt at him. The explosion caused by the spell made the island jump in a slight magnitude, causing some mislead uproar of a volcano eruption (after all, there is a volcano isolated at the centre of the island.

The books on the shelves fell and squashed Ki below them. "H-Hey… whassat for?"

"**YOU SHAMELESS MORON**!" she snapped and retreated into her card.

Later that day, Ki entered his dorm later than expected. Being worn out by earlier events, he turn in instantly without bothering to take off his uniforms. Ki slammed his glasses and deck on the bedside table and snored into dreamland.

Shina in her card began to consider Ki's shameless words as she were haunted by them. At first, she cursed him for saying them. Then she began take it into accounts. Considering her feelings along with those words, it made her clear that she actually wanted to kiss him, again. The last time this ever happened was the time she forged her 'allegiance' with him when he was hospitalized due to the relentless physic attack from Byler. That time, it was only a neutral display, but now…

She reappeared again. Shina crept silently to the sleeping Ki. At that moment, her emotions raced. She wanted this. Shina lean closer and whisper, "Ki… are you awake?" she asked with her feeblest voice. To her reliefs, Ki is still asleep. Shina took a breath and advanced closer to him. Her heart raged quicker every seconds passed. Anytime now Ki might open his eyes (but they were still closed). She could see an invisible line over his cheek. She could feel his gentle and warm breath. She could feel…

The next day, Ki awoke with another fresh start. He turned to his deck and greeted each of his cards with the usual 'Good Morning'. Shina appeared and replied his greetings, "Good Morning," she said.

Confused, Ki asked, "Shina, did something happened? You seem to be in a better mood today."

Shina smiled at her master, "No, nothing at all. It is just another beautiful day," was all she answered with a 'as a matter of fact' voice. Ki sighed and nodded casually before leaving for his routines. _Of course something happened,_ thought Shina as she looked back into the previous day which she had kissed him passionately on the lips.

Shina prayed from the bottom of her her very heart, that the days she would spend with her master will remain as pleasant as ever and then one day, if she would be walking as a human, rather than just a spirit… perhaps…

"Hey Shina! You coming?" Ki called from afar to his companion who had stared into space, "Let's go girl!"

"Coming!" she roared back. _Beloved…_

**End Extra Chapter**

Short and simple for some Silent Magician fan service. Anyway, please don't sue me, I'm just having dilemmas of my own. Also, again Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Next Chapter still undecided.


	25. AddOn 1

Another add-on chapter. Enjoy.

**Warning: Contains mild use of language.**

**Add-on: Cards or Woman**

Why do card maniacs like me prefer cards over woman? Here are the reasons why I prefer them (with examples):

1. Cards can be 'used'. Example: I use the effect of...

2. Cards doesn't mind being 'touched' or 'held'. Example: I am touching Silent Magician Lv 8's card now… and she does not even budge.

3. Cards comes with their own descriptions to explain their 'uses'. Example: This is how you use Effect Veiler's effect. You discard this card to the graveyard and negate a monster's effect.

4. Cards can be 'played' at any time. Example: Oh hey Leon, you wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh, now? Or later?

5. Cards often provides good 'eye candy'. "Example: Harpie Lady!

6. Cards don't care about how many other cards you've 'played with' before. Example: First I play this… next I play this… oh crap, I forgot to play this! Ah nevermind.

7. Cards don't mind if you 'look' at other cards. Example: Hey, check out my **Machine Emperor Grannel**! Whoo… whassat! The newly released **Divine Machine Emperor Mechinecle Infinity Cubic!** COOL!

8. Cards don't mind if you 'buy card magazine'. Example: I bought two V-JUMP Magazines… they're freaking expansive!

9. Cards have 'attractive woman' portrayed. Example: Dark Magician Girl, Magicians Valkyria and whatsoever.

10. Cards can be 'slept' with together. Example: Good night my deck… Zzzz.

11. Cards need 'protection'. Example: OI! Watch the coffee! My cards are fragile!

12. Cards need 'good protection'. Example: There goes 20 dollars (Malaysia Money).

13. Cards tends to play 'hide and seek'. Example: …HEY MA! WHERE DID YOU PLACE MY DECK?

14. Cards can be 'played on motorcycles'. Example: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! SCREECH BANG

15. Cards have their own 'wikipedia'. Example: .com/

16. Cards can be 'purchased'. Example: S'cuse me, I'm looking for Dark Magician Girl.

17. Cards could be 'played by anyone'. Example: Leon: "Ei, you know ah? Yesterday I go to that card store in Sungai Wang ah, there's this old guy there ah, got defeated by a small boy leh! I tell you!"

18. Cards can be 'mass-produced'. Example: … no comment.

19. Cards like women comes in 'many type'. Example: Pokemon, Duel Masters, Digimon, Naruto,blah,blah,blah.

20. Cards can be 'created'. Example:

21. Cards don't care about how you 'play'. Example: I got a Stardust Dragon… but I don't know how to summon it!

22. Cards can be 'searched'. Example: I play Golden Sarcophagus. I can now search my deck for a card and remove it from play. In two turns it is added to my hands.

23. Cards can be 'discarded'. Example: I discard one card in order to play Magic Jammer.

24. Cards can 'break up'. Example: OH NO! WHO TEAR MY BREAKER!

25. BUT, if cards do not exist. Example:

Girlfriend: NAGNAGNAGNAG

Boyfriend (Card Maniac): #!$%^#$ GRUMBLEGRUMBLE

**Skit #1: About a certain Japanese**

**Liner: **Hey Ki, do you have anyone you know very well when you accommodate in Katie's Inn?

**Ki: **Oh? Yeah, I do know a couple o'em. A japanese guy who goes by Nagamoto Yuri.

**Liner: **Naga… moto… Yuri?

**Ki: **Yeah, just Yuri's fine. See Line, we go waaaaays back during our childhood. I clearly remembers it as if it happens yesterday.

**Liner: **What happened?

**Ki:** Yuri's a workaholic like the japanese people. He tends to work until he drop. I still remember the duel back when we were youngsters. How he works on his deck.

**Liner: **Uh-huh.

**Ki**: Before our duel, he was busy arranging his deck to the extreme that he did not realize it was already mid-night. Then ironically to him, he got defeated in the first few turn because he kept drawing strong monsters. I bet he preferred power so much until he neglected to put in weaker ones.

**Liner: **So you won.

**Ki:** Nah, I won't say so. He's not that stupid. Yuri's the regional champ in his country. Thrice in a row.

**Liner:** What! You mean, he is a champion? At a very young age?

**Ki:** Yeah, he started dueling when some… sissy guy gave him some cards. So as he said: 'Oh, some sissy guy in funny red suit gave me these cards, he's like gay!'

Meanwhile in Duel Kingdom, Pegasus sneezed.

**Liner: **That's interesting! Where is he right now?

**Ki: **He's probably training in some mountain thousands of miles away. Wonder what star is he born under?

**End Skit #1**

Hope you like it. Gotta retreat for the moment. I promise that I will upload the next chapter asap. Next Chapter, **The Two Emperors.** Who shall be the one truly called the Emperor?


	26. Chapter 22 The Two Emperors

Alright here you people go! Hope you don't mind my previous add-on chapter, just fooling around.

**Chapter 22: The Two Emperors**

It was yet another ordinary day in Domino City. People wandering around, business booming everywhere and the busy roads. Normally, it would if it wasn't for a certain person. The person is in a cafe, frustrated for green tea (seriously would they serve green tea in cafes? Let alone in the western continents?).

After a series of complains made by the waiter, the japanese simply stood and respectfully bids his farewell before leaving. "_Sakki wa saiyakku da!_" he spat. The japanese then turns around to see some street gangsters approaching . He simply sighed, "_Yare yare…_"

"Take a look at that wierdo!" insulted one of the gang of ten. "He's so funny!"

"Yeah, hey you Yellow skin!" roared the other as he called out for the japanese attention.

The japanese pointed at himself.

"Yeah you! You seem lost, want some help?" asked the person who called him.

The japanese stared blankly and, "Ha?" he bewildered.

"Hey, I said are you lost?" he repeated.

"…Ah?" bewildered the Japanese again.

"**I SAID, ARE YOU LOST?**" he yelled.

"Oh," the japanese nodded as he heard it, "_Nanda sore…__**"**_

The gangsters were annoyed as if he is playing a prank with them. "How dare you! That's it, get him!" the other gangsters began to charge in for an attack. The japanese sighed as he is ambushed within a circle. He took out the long katana from his side and rests it on his left shoulder. One of them darted from behind thinking he had a chance for a surprise attack. But the japanese acted upon reflex. He spin and thrusts the tip of the sheath on the attacker's medulla oblongata, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Another came, this time two at the same time from the front. The japanese resolved in a stance with his sword by his side. His right hand close from reaching it and in a swift motion, faster than the speed of light, a glint stopped the attackers. "_Iai…_" the japanese slowly withdrew the blade and with a click of his sword withdrawn completely, he continued loudly, "_**IZAYOI NO KATA**_!"With that done, the long hairs and baggy clothing were 'make over'. The gangsters became bald, their clothing (what is left) is only but shorts making it looked like them wearing diapers.

The one remaining step back in fear. The japanese simply withdrew the katana to his shoulder before playing the spell card **Legendary Ebon Stead**. With that played, a jet black horse came sprinting straight towards him. The japanese jumps high, does a 360 degree flip and lands on the saddle. He rode off through the streets.

On the country, on the shores of Duel Kingdom, a dark rift took shape. Then, a figure came through it. The figure let out a sigh of relief as he makes his appearance. With a snap of his finger, the rift disappears. "Now then, on to business, Civil Yap Kenears." he said and proceed towards the castle's direction. "It's a SHOWTIME!"

Civil was finished with today and was about to turn in before he heard a knock. "Yes?" he asked.

"It's me!" came his teacher's voice from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Civil replied. The door opens to reveal the relief teacher. "Is there something you want Ms. Wilhelmia." asked Civil. She close the door behind her and began.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Civil nodded. The part time lecturer continued, "It's actually about your memories Civil," Civil gasped at that remark. He paid his full attention to his teacher now. "I've known you since a long time ago Civil… we were neighbors back during those times."

Civil paused. However, he could not remember knowing knowing her, let alone knowing anyone he knows of ever since his childhood. But it does jolt his memories about his home. He remembers his birthplace despite it was vague, but he know it well. But… it was all too blur.

"That is as much as I know until you moved away," she said.

"Ms. Wilhelmia, is that why you would throw away your previous love?" asked Civil bluntly.

"Are you implying that I am actually falling for you?" she asked.

"Well… yeah," replied Civil truthfully.

The relief teacher sighed but nonetheless giggled, "Oh I see, you ARE in love with me."

"Yes!" came the words from Civil's mouth. His straight demeanor was impressive to the extend of shameless.

The relief teacher froze. "Uh, that's not funny Civil, not at all!"

"I'm not joking!" he spat as he looked straight into the teacher's eyes with his cold and emotionless eyes. "I really am…" he turned away the next instant.

Yula began to blush at that remark. Her face had turned deep red due to those words. She too turned away.

The silence between them was awkward. Civil then proceed to break the silence as he simply pulls away Yula's black habit. The relief teacher was surprise at this remark and cover her cranium. Her beautiful orange blonde hair was releasing a scent of strawberries. It jolted his memories again.

"Ci-Civil… can I have my habit back?" she asked as she tries to snatch the black cloth back. Civil shove it to her as he bears the agony of remembering his pasts. "Civil… is something wrong?"

"No… nothing…" he said. "Just… leave me be for a sec…"

Yula nodded. Before she shuts the door behind her, Civil called out, "Yula… thanks for watching over me all these times."

The part time teacher smirked and replied, "I'm glad that I can help a student," she said before closing the doors. Yula leaned her back towards the door and sighed silently. She was slightly disappointed, otherwise frustrated. "Yuuki…" is all that she could muttered.

"Hello lovely lady," said a playboy voice. Yula turned to find a handsome man in black trench coat. The man removed his hat to reveal his silver white short hair and bowed. "I would love to stay for the night, but sadly I must say it's nap time already! _Nocturne Melacio_!" he mumbled.

Yula gasped at the instant she heard those words. Then she felt her mind went completely blank and she fell to her knees, unconscious.

"Now then…" the man turned to the door Yula stood by and knocked. "Excuse me, Mr Kenears."

Civil turned to answer his next visitor for the night. He was then shocked as he found his teacher's body lying in front of his door step. Her eyes were completely blank from any emotions, nor memories.

"Oh, please don't be alarm, I just simply put her to sleep!" is all the man said to gain a temporary trust from Civil, "Right, where are my manners." He cleared his throat, "I am Sinear Civelk, but you can call me Sici for short."

"Sici… Sissy?" bewildered Civil as he resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Yes, whatever is fine you," replied the gentleman with a smile, "I've come with a request." Civil's eyes flickered as he listens, "I want to propose a duel!"

"A duel?" asked Civil slightly surprised.

"Yes, but not just any duel." the gentleman's voice became more serious and darker as he continues, "A **Shadow Duel**!"

Civil bewildered as he heard the statement, "Never heard of, care to fill me in?" he asked.

"Right as commanded, Mr. Kenears, I say, why don't we duel in somewhere open?" he asked. With Civil's nod, he leads Civil to a bluff. "This place looks promising!" said Sici.

"Wait, how does this Shadow Duel works?" asked Civil as he halted the man.

The gentleman simply pointed a revolver at him. Civil stared silently nonetheless. "It's better I show you rather than to explain to you!" Sici then shoved the revolver to his left wrist and the gun became a Duel Disk. "Well? Shall we begin?"

"You're on!" Civil activates his Duel Disk. With his deck being automatically shuffled, they announced "**DUEL!**"

Civil - 8000

Sici - 8000

"Full 8000?" Civil gasped as he realizes their displayed Life Points.

"Right as it is, I figure that you are new to this sort of duel so I purposely set it to 8000," Sici answered again with a smile, "Now then, allow me to show you through my first move, Draw." Sici drew his card. "Right on cue as it is," said the gentleman, "I play the spell card **Foolish Burial. **This card enables me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard! I pick, **Yubel**!" the gentleman sends the card into the graveyard slot.

"Another thing is, I play another spell known as **Imperial Machine Palace**!" With that card played Civil became astound. The ground shook violently as the field spell was played. A giant tower like building rises from behind him. The core of the tower has the symbol of an Infinity.

"No, that was…"

"Yes Mr Kenears, you are not the only person who uses the Machine Emperors, I use them as well!" admitted Sici. "Let's continue, I set forth three face downs and end my turn!"

Civil stared the had never come across that card before, let alone knowing of the card's existence, but either way, since he is playing with a deck he is familiar with, he found some confidence to defeat him, "Let's go, Draw!" Civil pulled his card.

Scanning his hand, Civil begin, "I summon **Level Eater** (Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/800/0)!" a lady bug with a star shaped back appeared, "Next, I play the magic of **Tribute to the Doomed.** By discarding one card from my hands as a cost of activation, I can destroy one monster on the field. I pick Level Eater." As the spell card was played, a pit appeared below the ladybug. Then mummified arms began to reach for the insect and pulled it down with them, destroying the insect. "With Level Eater destroyed by a card effect, I activate the effect of **Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity!** (Level 1/Ground/Machine/Effect/0/0)" Civil summons the monster and five brown machine parts appeared, "When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, I am able to special summon any Machine Emperors from my hands to the field." With that said, the five machine combined into becoming a large robot.

"I do realize that," replied Sici.

"How's this? Machine Emperor Grannel's attack is equals to half of my current Life Points. Right now as displayed is 8000! So that makes him 4000 attack points! The machine in response to Civil's Life Points bulged in strength (**4000**/0).

"I am well aware of it," responded Sici in him usual calm demeanor.

"Next, I play forth the effect of **Quickdraw Synchron **(Level 5/Wind/Machine/Tuner/700/1400). By discarding one monster from my hands to the graveyard (**Dandylion** Level 3/Earth/Plant/Effect/300/300), I get to special summon him to the field. Come forth!" A cowboy like machine appeared, as it shot its revolvers. "Next, Dandylion's effect trigers! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I get two **Fluff Token **(Level 1/Wind/Effect/Token/0/0)!" Civil continued, "Now activate Level Eater's effect, when this card is in my graveyard, I can special summon it to the field by decreasing one level of one Level 5 or more monster on my field to special summon it back to the field!" The ladybug returned as the cowboy loses a level (_Level 4_).

"Oh, **Junk Warrior **it is then, nice play!" said Sici.

"Indeed, Level 1 Level Eater, Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron, tune to form Level 5 **Junk Warrior **(Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro Warrior/2300/1300)!" a warrior in a big right arm appeared. "Junk Warrior's attack points are added along with any other Level 2 or lower monsters on my field when he is synchro summoned! Right now Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity's attack points are 4000! With that added, Junk Warrior's attack points are now 6300! (**6300**/1300)"

"Very impressive!" said Sici with a thumbs up. "A one turn kill! But we're not quite finished yet! I activate **Limit Reverse**!With this card played, I am able to special summon any monster in my graveyard that had 1000 or lower attack points, I'd say, how about my double gendered friend- **Yubel** (Level 10/Dark/Fiend/Effect/0/0)." with that played, a fiendish humanoid monster appeared to the field. Civil gasped at the sight of that monster and a spark in his head flicked as another piece of memory returned:

… having fun?

… there's always win and loses right?

… defeated by a Yubel deck user?

Civil returned to reality as his mind stops the images. "Damn, I know Yubel's effect, too bad I don't have an Effect Veiler in my hands so… I'll set this card to end my turn!"

"Right then here I go!" Sici made his draw. "I am 'offended' that you do not chose to attack me head on!"

"You do realize that I know of Yubel's effect d'you?" asked Civil. "Instead of you taking battle damage, I take them instead! A Yubel themed Machine Emperor deck?" bellowed Civil annoyingly.

"Impressive! I'm surprised that you can tell the effect of my 'one of a kind' monster!" said Sici, "But then again Civil, you're mistaking one thing! My deck is a first hand Turbo Machine Emperor deck!" revealed Sici. "My deck's power is based on my first hand. If the cards are perfectly in order, I'll gain my privileges. But if it a bad hand, I wobble."

"That is a risky deck to play!"

"Exactly, which is why I play this deck! A deck which resembles Poker and our souls… as a bet!" said Sici as he narrowed his with an evil expression.

"Our souls as a bet…" Civil repeated and came to realize what he had placed himself in, "Shadow Duels are…"

"I'm glad you've finally chased up; yes Shadow Duels are duels where you put your life at stake. Win, you live. Lose…"

"I die!" concluded Civil.

"… Not necessarily, you're just soulless, that's all," corrected Sici as he placed his index finger on his chin.

"That's worst!"

"Whatever, now then shall we continue?" said Sici as he returned to his gentleman and calm demeanor, "By Limit Reverse's effect, when a monster equipped with this card is changed to defense mode, the monster is intently destroyed. So, I change Yubel to defense mode, destroying him/her." With the fiendish humanoid shifted, it shattered. "With Yubel destroyed as a card effect, I activate the effect of **Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity**!" the same machine appeared to the field. Civil gasped as he sees the machine (Level 1/Earth/Machine/Effect/**4000**/0).

"In that case, I play my face down trap card! **Destruct Potion**! With this card, I can destroy on monster on my side of the field and gain Life Points equals to the destroyed monster! **Junk Warrior, **I'm sorry!" the warrior transferred essences of its strength to Civil before it wilts.

Civil - **14300**

Sici - 8000

"Wise move! With that, your Grannel is better with an addition of 3150 attack points (**7150/0**)!" said Sici, "BUT! Not good enough! Reveal," one of the remaining two face downs flips, "**Limiter Removal**! This cards doubles the attack points of every face-up machine type monsters on my field! Machine Emperor Grannel _mine, _is doubled in attack points! (**8000**/0)"

"Uh-oh!" Civil gasped.

"Uh-huh! Go, Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity! **Grand Cannon Shot**!" the brown machine aimed its lazier cannon at its other and fired away. Civil's machine exploded. As it did, Civil got caught up in the explosion. As a result, the flames from the explosion burnt his right arm. His legs were thrusted by shards of the machine leftovers. Civil cried painfully as he got injured.

Civil - **13450**

Sici - 8000

"That was…" blurted Civil in horror.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that any damage you'll receive will become realistic!" explained Sici as he slapped his head, "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure the next hit won't be too painful!" he continued, "Next, with Limiter Removal's effect, during my end phase, the monsters affected by its effect, are instantly destroyed." As he had explained, the machine exploded. "Which in case of emergencies, here's the fancy stuff, **Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity (**Level 1/Wind/Machine/Effect/2200/2200)!" This time, a blue flying birdlike machine was replaced to the field. "Your move!"

Civil fell to his knees painfully as his legs failed him. Perhaps the shards have disabled his legs because he swore that he could not felt them anymore. Where else, his right arm stings as if he had sunk it in hot water. On top of that, he was terrified of continuing. He is afraid. "No, I surrender! I can't go on!"

"Sorry pal, you can only surrender in after ten turns! But then again, you cannot surrender in a Shadow Duel!" said Sici, "Then again… since I am feeling VERY generous today, in act of mercy! Why not? Alright then, you'll have 10 turns to survive! This is already the third turn! survive another seven, you'll get off the hook. What'd ya say?"

Civil's confidence were regained. In his kneeling position, he raised his head. With his target set, he bellowed, "Alright! I'll do it!"

"That's better! Much better! Now draw!" demanded Sici delightfully.

"R-Right," Civil drew his card feebly. He reveals it. **Tuning**. _Crap! This sucks! I cannot get a Synchro Monster to the field… unless… oh yeah!_ Civil snapped his fingers as he remembers a certain card in his deck. "I activate **Tuning**! This card enables me to search my deck for a monster with **Synchron** in its name and adds it to my hands. I then shuffle my deck and send my top most card! So here goes!" Civil searched his deck for another, "**Quickdraw Synchron**!" With that card added to his hands, he shuffles his deck, replace it in and sends the top most card to the graveyard (**Effect Veiler**). _Later, girl!_ He said mentally to the card, "With Quickdraw Synchron added to my hands, I sacrifice on of my Fluff Token to summon him!" the second machine appeared, "With this, I synchro summon!"

"Hey, you do realize that Machine Emperors are Synchro Killer's?" reminded Sici as he rubs his forehead.

"I know, but I will gamble my trust on this card! Level 1 Fluff Token plus Level 5 Qucikdraw Synchron tuning!" roared Civil, "For the sake of my survival, my trusted warrior! Come forth, **Turbo Warrior (**Level 6/Wind/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2500/1500)!" A red machine like warrior with razor sharp metal claws appeared!

"What'd you know, you're quickening your defeat!"

"Don't be too sure! This is just the beginning!" Civil roared as he supported his weight with another hand to the ground. His legs seemed to have became sore one reason or another despite the fact he could not feel them. But in any case, "Turn end!"

"Alright! My turn!" Sici drew his next card, "Fourth turn, six more to go!" he reminded. "Now I continue, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity! Absorb Turbo Warrior!" the mechanical bird opens up its chest and began to constrict the warrior. But ironically, the warrior simply shove the photon constricts away at ease. "WHAT?" Sici gasped.

"Ah right, it worked!" Civil roared pleasantly.

"What just happened?" asked Sici bewilderedly.

"You see Sissy, in case of any worst case scenario like this one, I've purposely installed a counter measure against my own deck!" said Civil confidently as he wipe his nose. "Turbo Warrior cannot be affected by monsters whose Level are 6 or bellow, since the Machine Emperors are level 1 monsters, that makes him immune to them!"

Sici's surprises went out and were replaced with impression. "Bravo!" he clapped, "I say, you do know how to come up with counter measures do you? But you do realize that you passed your battle phase for no reason do you?"

"I know, because my duelist instincts tells me that that face down… is Mirror Force!" by the sound of it, the face down was revealed. Like Civil said, it IS **Mirror Force**."I'm right!"

"Bingo! Your instinct of survival is incredible Civil, or should I say Kyou Kiyuugi!"

**End Chapter 22**

**Card Review**

**Yubel** Effect Monster

Level 10

Attribute : Dark

Type: Fiend

Description: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Recommended if you add in these specific cards-**Limit Reverse, Damage Condenser, Mystic Tomato, Chaos End Master or Call of the Haunted.** Be sure to destroy her (I'm playing the OCG's so this card is consider a 'she' in my version) with any cards necessary like **Dark Hole, Tribute to the Doomed, Debris Dragon, Double Cyclone **(If she is under Call of the Haunter), **Raigeki Break **or whatsoever. This card is also best sided for a Machine Emperor Deck (I'll write this deck's 'my' recipe in my profile).

Warning: To remain her on the field, you must tribute on of your own monster to maintain her. But if you're playing a Machine Emperor themed deck, it's all ok although it is slow. Also, watch out for **Consecrated Light** and **Dark Absorbing Mirror**, they could cripple her. Also, I recommend you to add in **Imperial Iron Wall** because Machine Emperors can only be special summoned if your monsters is or are destroyed by card effects AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD! They have their weaknesses!

**Nitro Warrior** Synchro Effect Monster

Level 6

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior

Description: "Turbo Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve the monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters.

Recommended if you play a Dandy Warrior Deck. This card is good when fighting the most annoying Synchro Monster: **Goyo Guardian** (2800/1300). Yes, this card is a good counter against the Machine Emperors. This card surpasses Skiel in attack, a deadlock with Wisel and depends on condition, better than Grannel.

Warning: Despite being immune to every Machine Emperors, this card is still vulnerable to the strongest Machine Emperor. (I won't tell you in this chapter, but I will in the next).

Note: I'll write the final two Machine Emperor cards in the next chapter. Also, there will be new Machine Emperor related monsters will be released in Extreme Victories. YAYS!

**End Card Review**

**Translation**

Sakki wa saiyakku da- directly translated from Japanese: That sucked.

Yare yare: is said in a sighing tone which here translated as: Geez...

Nanda sore: an impolite phase for: What's that?

Iai Iazayoi no Kata: Iai comes from the word Iaidou which is a Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard in a quick motion. Izayoi no Kata means 'sixteen night style'.

**End Translation**

Alright, one thing I'll be informing! I won't be posting too often because by Monday, my new class will begin, hope you don't hate me. Also, the next chapter: **Civil Kenears No More. **Also, please **R&R!**


	27. Chapter 23 Civil No More

Hey y'all, I'm back with more chapters to upload! With the newly released pack and a newly made deck too! Anyway this is a short chapter so I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry if I am offending you readers by posting it late and short but hay, I'm still an... intermediate writer. Please, please, please, comment! I need to know how am I doing now. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 23: Civil No More**

"Bingo! Your instinct of survival is incredible Civil, or should I say Kyou Kiyuugi!" quoted Sici. At the instance Civil heard that name, he was taken aback again into his memories. This time, he remembers his true name, Kyou Kiyuugi. His father was called Fumika Kiyuugi while his mother is Aima Kiyuugi.

"I am… Kyou…" gasped Civil.

"Yes, in fact, you and I, we are of the different side of the same coin! Your opposite, so to speak," said Sici in a malicious tone, which Civil gasped in realization. "Yes, you are a being of order, where else I am the being of chaos!"

"Sinear Civelk! I remember now, you… Noir, Blanc and GHOST… you're all me!" hissed Civil. _That explains why I felt so familiar knowing Ghost's name._ "What is it you want from me?"

"… Your head!" Sici bellowed, "Y'see, I'm a bounty hunter, and a bounty hunter hunts those with a bounty." Sici said as he shove his hat higher, "You in the meantime, has a bounty of 100 million on your head!" Sici dug a paper out of his pockets and raised it to Civil. As Sici said, he had a bounty of 100 million on his head. At the sight of this, he remembered more of himself. A few years ago, he was an infamous duelist that rises in the ranks. As years went by, he had a duel with a Shadow Duelist. He lost that duel and his price is his memories, not his soul.

"I see… so the reason to my amnesia is my defeat… then that means…"

"Nope, that's not me! I don't take people's memories; I take their souls! Now, carry on!" Sici make his draw.

Civil - **13450**

Sici- 8000

"Sheesh, that Nitro Warrior of your's is getting in my way. If I cannot destroy your monsters, then I'm gonna have to eliminate you instead! From my hands, I play the equip spell **Opti-Camouflague Armor**! This card can only be equipped to a Level 1 monster. The monster equipped to this card may attack your Life Points directly!" explained Sici as he returned to his calm personality.

"Ah, just what I need, **Spirit Barrier**…" sighed Civil ironically as he realized that he did not have that card in his deck nor in his side deck. _Note to self: Remember to get Spirit Barrier at the nearest Card Store near me. _He noted.

"Ah too bad, SKIEL! ATTACK!" the flying machine aimed its laser gun straight at Civil and fires. The beam hit dead on his shoulder.

Civil - **11250**

Sici - 8000

Civil shrieked aloud as the shot his right shoulders. The pain was unbearable but he needs to keep going if he wanted to survive the Shadow Duel. "DARN IT! THAT HURTS!"

"Of course it hurts, that is what the Duel Monsters we're using now experiencing. Pain, agony, sacrifices and despair, these are all what the cards felt every time they are sent into battle!"

"Whatever… are you done?" cried Civil as he struggled to stand up.

"I end my turn!" With that declared, Civil make his draw.

_This is the sixth turn… four more! _thought Civil, _But I'll be damned! My next card is… __**Debris Dragon**__, this card allows me to special summon a monster in my graveyard with 500 or lesser attack points… so I could bring back __**Dandylion **__in my graveyard, then synchro summon it to form a Level 7 Dragon Synchro monster… but the problem is that face down __**Mirror Force**__! When I attack with my monster, that card will trigger and destroy every monster I had on the field that are in attack position…_

"Darn!" cursed Civil under his breath as he is pushed into a dead end. "I have no choice but to risk it! I summon **Debris Dragon **(Level 4/Wind/Dragon/Tuner/1000/2000)!" a lesser dragon with halo scales appeared, "When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a monster in my graveyard that has 500 or lower attack points! I pick my **Dandylion**! (Level 3/Earth/Plant/Effect/300/300)" a flower shaped monster returned to the field. "With this played… I end my turn!"

"Alright then, turn seven! Draw!" Sici pulled his next card and reveals it. _**Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity**__! Good! "_Here I go! Skiel! Direct Attack!" The giant bird like machine flew to the air and aimed its cannon straight at Civil. It launches its attack. The shock from the attack stunned him as he shrieked aloud.

Civil - **9050**

Sici - 8000

"Well then, I guess that's all I got!" declared Sici, "Turn End!"

Civil lay on the ground in a paralyzed state. He was gasping heavily as he tries to get up.

"Hey, that's all you got?" taunted Sici.

Civil ignored that taunt and continue to pant. He somehow managed to get up with his injured right arm and disabled legs. "Tch… you're gonna pay for my medical fees!"

"Don't care!"

"… DRAW!" Civil pulled his next card as he hopes for a reversal. At this rate, he would be tormented to death. Closing his eyes, he revealed, _**Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity**_**… **It wasn't what he wanted. Civil threw a sigh and declared unwillingly, "Turn End!"

"HNGH! TURN EIGHT DRAW!" bellowed Sici. He revealed his hand and grins. "I play **Graceful Charity**!" he bellowed, which stuttered Civil, "With this card, I draw 3 cards and discard away 2!" Sici followed what he had explained. "I know what you are thinking! It's a banned card right? But I'm afraid, the rules don't apply to a Shadow Game."

Civil glared daggers at his copy.

"Anyway, I play the one I keep! I set **Morphing Jar **(Level 2/Earth/Rock/Effect/700/600) on the filed, the with this, I attack you directly with Skiel!" the giant bird machine flew up once again and fired.

Civil - 6850

Sici - 8000

"With it, I end my turn, again." declared Sici, "The next turn will make eight turns! BUT! IT SHALL BE YOUR LAST!"

Civil raised his head to face his clone. "My… last?"

"YES! ALL THE MATERIALS I NEED HAVE BEEN GATHERED! THE NEXT TURN! SHALL BE… YOUR DEMISE!"

With those words echoing in Civil's ears, his heart made a heavy leap. His fears were betraying his calmness, his body twitching, his will and spirit were relinquished. "…I …"

Sici had a wide grin despite his gentleman manner. He is remaining his eye contact with him as he pressures him.

"I… I…" Civil's feeble voice suddenly turned rough, "I… WON'T… LOOOOOOOOSE!" Civil placed a hand on his deck and pulled in a flash of green light. Sici rolled his eyes as he saw that action. Civil reveals the card he pulled. He was staring at it for quite sometimes now.

"Um… Civil, will you continue?" asked Sici in his gentleman demeanor despite his impatience.

"… I see now…" is what came out of him. His voice was entirely different. The fear in his tone were completely gone. The twitching his body made ceased as if he felt nothing. "I see now!"

"What?"

"I see… my rebirth!" said Civil as he turned his attention from the card he drew to Sici.

Sici was then shocked as he saw his origin's eyes. The cold and emotionless dull black eyes were replaced by cold green lines that flowed into his white iris. "Kyou…"

"I can see the faint light that shall lead to my rebirth!" Civil repeated, "From my hands, I summon **Tech Genus - Striker** (Level 2/Earth/Warriror/Tuner/800/0)!" as Civil declared, Sici gasped to his horror. A man in some futuristic armor appeared. The warrior executed a pose as it appeared. "With this card on the field, I shall prepare for the inevitable! Level 3 Dandylion plus Level 2 Tech Genus-Striker tuning!"

_System preparation, backup drive, all green. Info library, all clear. Boosters output, 250%! OK! System ALL CLEAR! _

"**Synchro Summon!** Come forth my ally, **Tech Genus-Hyper Librarian **(Level 5/Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro Effect/2400/1800)!" A blonde man in a weird outfit appeared with a book like tablet in his hands.

"Tech Genus..."

"I'm not finished, with Dandylion sent to the graveyard, I can have two **Fluff Token** (Level 1/Wind/Plant/Token/0/0)!" two fluffs appeared on Civil's field, "I now Tune! Level 4 Debris Dragon with 2 Fluff Token!" The dragon took wing with the fluffs.

_Synchro Limitation, Level 6, Predation, Ground Support System, ALL OK! Power Check, 2500! OK! Synchro Summon, ALL OK!_

"**Iron Chain Dragon** (Level 6/Earth/Dragon/Synchro Effect/2500/1300)!" bellowed Civil. A gigantic dragon with some heavy chain attached around it appeared. "Next, when a synchro summon is done, thanks to Tech Genus Hyper Librarian's effect, from my deck I draw a card!" Civil made his draw, "I activate _**Tech Genus X - Half Life **_(**TGX-HL**)!" A blue machine appeared before the librarian, "With this card, I halve the attack and defense of a monster with Tech Genus in its name. With that done, I am able to destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field! Farewell Mirror Force!"

Sici braced himself as a laser canon flew at light speed and shattered the face down card. "Oh, you got me!"

"I'm not finished!" roared Civil, "This is just the beginning! Turbo Warrior, attack Skiel!" the red machine like warrior boosted his engine and attacks. The attack was successful. The giant blue machine exploded.

Civil - 6850

Sici - 7700

"Tech Genus - Hyper Librarian, Iron Chain Dragon, carry on!" the two remaining monsters conducted their attack.

Civil - 6850

Sici - 4000

Sici gritted his teeth viciously as he had lost his Life Points most of his Life Points in an instant due to a one turn reversal.

"With this, I end my turn!" declared Civil confidently. "C'mon!" he taunted.

"Tch, turn 9 my draw!" roared Sici. He reveals it, "I play the field spell **Fortissimo the Moving Fortress!**" With the card played, the bluff turned into what looked like a machine fortress. Sici stood on the stage bellow the three hatches. "By forfeiting my hands, I play my face down, **Morphing Jar**! Time for round two!" declared Sici as he discards his entire cards in his hand. Both Civil and Sici draw up to five new cards from their deck.

"All my cards… they're returning to me… so is my memory!" mumbled Civil.

"Now, here's the effect of my field spell, once per turn, I can special summon a Machine Imperial monster to the field. Here comes the first, **Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein **(Level 4/Dark/Machine/Effect/1800/0)!" One of the three hatch above Sici opens and a white machine appeared. "Next, I summon **Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein **(Level /Effect/1200/1000)!" Another hatch opens up and this time, a blue machine appears, "Wisel Ein and Skiel Ein both have the effect of increasing their attack points if the other is on the field. Wisel Ein gains 100 points while Skiel Ein (**1900**/0) is on the field while Skiel Ein gains 200 if the other is on the field **(1400**/1000)."

"That's not enough to defeat my monsters!"

"I'm not done, I play **Gift of the Machine Emperor**! With this card, I can now draw 2 cards if I have at least 2 **Machine Emperors of Machine Imperials** **Soldier** on my field!" Sici pulled another 2 cards from his deck. He glees at the sight of the two new cards he had drawn, "I activate activate my second Gift of the Machine Emperor which allows me to draw two more!" he pulled another two. "Now I play **Double Summon**! This card allows me to summon again in the same turn!"

"Let me guess, **Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1800/1200) is it?" said Civil lazily.

"That's correct! I now bring forth the machine in question!" the final hatch opens and a brown machine appeared. "Grannel Ein like Wisel gains 100 attack points for each Machine Imperial Soldier or Machine Emperor on the field, since there are two other on the field now, they are now a few hundred points stronger!" The three machines, Wisel Ein (**2000**/0), Skiel Ein (**1600**/1000), Grannel Ein (**2000**/1200) are now charging with an aura of their respective attributes. "Before I carry on, I use Grannel Ein's effect to halve the attack points of your Nitro Warrior!" As he had declared, the brown machine fires a purplish gravity bomb at the warrior (_1250_/1500)

"This is the end as I said! From my hands, I special summon **Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk (**Level 10/Dark/Machine/Effect/0/0)!" Civil gasped at the sound of the monster, "When I control at least 3 or more Machine Emperor of Machine Imperial monsters, I can special summon this monster to the field, appear! ASTERISK!" Sici roared.

The ground began to tremble at the roar of a machine like sound. Then, the hatches above Sici opens up. There is a glow that covers Civil in light. Then slowly, in the midst of the glow, a long dragon like creature began to spawn. The light dims and the dragon was revealed. Civil stared at the dragon rather emotionlessly and his cold glare began to grew ever more cold. "Asterisk!"

"Indeed! Allow me to demonstrate to you! Asterisk attack points are equal to the original attack points of the Machine Emperor or Machine Imperial Soldier monsters that I sent to the graveyard. I send my three Machine Imperials Soldiers to the graveyard! With this, Asterisk attack points become **4600**!

"Doubtfully, that's enough to defeat me!" reminded Civil as he watches his opponent lazily.

"Then how's this? **Magical Stone Excavation!** With two cards discarded, I add a spell card from my graveyard; this is the end! I choose **Limiter Removal**!"

Civil sighed lazily. "Yes, this is my end and my rebirth!"

At that comment, Sici hesitates no longer as he plays the card. With it, the machine dragon became severely powerful. (**9200**/0) "LIGHTS OUT!" roared Sici.

Civil stared at the dragon. He ignored the pain made by his injured legs and right arm as he retreats. "This is not the end…" any second now the dragon is about to launch an attack at him. "…One shall fall today…" the pressure is growing intense for every second passed, "But two will be born! My defeat is all but a stepping stone to my rebirth!" Civil turned and run away. Despite the scene had changed into a fortress, it doesn't change the fact that they were still standing on a bluff. Civil charged to the bluff. The dragon released a massive laser at him.

The three of his monsters rushed to his aid as they barricaded the attack. Unfortunately, the laser was too strong for them. All of them perished in a second. Civil jumped to freedom as the scene dissolves in to a bluff. Unfortunately, the laser reached him before he could drop from the ledge. The sheer pressure of the laser began to boil his body into a cremation. At the same time, he tried to ease the agony by shrieking. However, he had lost his voice in the cremation. His eyes were burning as they were exposed to the laser causing his visions to go all black. Before he splash into the ocean, the figure of an elegant woman appeared in the darkness.

"_Yu…la…" _

SPLASH!

He is heard no more…

With his hunt accomplished, Sici cover his eyes in deep thoughts. As he did, one of the synchro monster Civil used was lying on the ground. He picked it up and pockets it away as a moment.

"Farewell, Kyou Kiyuugi!" he turns and disappears into the darkness.

In another point of view, Yula, Civil's replacement and lecturer comes to at Sici's dismiss. She was confused as to finding herself on the floor by Civil's accommodation. At that moment, she remembers the figure that hypnotized her. Heart skipping she found the door to Civil's room opened. Moreover, she could not find any traces of him. Worried, Yula went to search the island for any traces of him. She searched every corner of the island but to no avail, until finally…

"Civil…" she heard a cry from a corner. Yula turned around to find the source of the voice. It turns out that a spirit was making the cry. The spirits was no other than the cards Civil had. All his monsters were assembled on the bluff Civil and Sici dueled except the Machine Emperors.

"Um," called Yula to the spirits. "What happened? What happened to Mr Kenears?"

"…" they had no response. But one of them-Effect Veiler, nodded to the bluff. Yula gasped and rushed to the bluff. Then to her horror, Civil's Ra jacket was floating on the surface of the ocean along his cards. His body however remained in the depths of the ocean. Wasting no time, she revealed herself. Yula grew an orange pair of feathered wings and flew off the bluff. Civil's deck of duel spirits gasped at the revelation and were stunned.

Minutes went by and there is still no luck in searching him. Within the darkness, she has only limited range of sight neither could she feel due to the impenetrable cold waters. But everything comes with a hope eventually. Lying on the seabed was a glittering silver object. Yula dived towards the object and recognizes it as a Ra Academy Disk. He must be nearby! She searched the perimeter around the Duel Disk. In the end, his body remain unfound.

Yula ascended from the ocean and find his Duel Spirits waiting and grieving above the bluff. Their griefs turned to pure sorrow as she told them of her findings.

"Hold on…" called out one of the spirits Junk Warrior, "Who are you?"

"… I am Yula Wilhelmia… to be precise, **Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr**, Civil's first card!"

"WHAT!" they gasped.

**End Chapter 23**

**Card Review**

**Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk** Effect Monster

Level 10

Attribute: Dark

Typer: Machine

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control 3 or more face-up "Machine Emperor" or "Machine Imperial" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned, select any number of other "Machine Emperor" or "Machine Imperial" monsters you control and send them to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined original ATK of the sent monsters. Each time a player Special Summons a Synchro Monster, inflict 1000 damage to that player.

Comments: Yay to the newly released pack. Also newly released Machine Emperor support deck (too bad I haven't got this card YET). This card is easier to summon than Machinecle (in my opinion).

**End Card Review**

That's all for now, but I will be posting more ASAP! Also, please R&R! Next Chapter, **Chapter 24 Price of Power**


End file.
